Children of Wolves
by X-FanFicX
Summary: La guerre s'était achevée quelques semaines plus tôt. Nombreux furent les personnes enfermées en prisons sorcières de différents pays. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre tranquillement depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Mais quand certains s'échappèrent, ce fut la vie des loups qui changea. Et encore une fois, la vie de la famille Riddle. (Drarry: fond Ablas: principale; Suite Children of Caïn)
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2016 !

Et pour bien la commencer… Je vous offre le prologue (bien court d'ailleurs, mais bon, si j'avais continué ce prologue, j'aurais fini par écrire carrément toute l'histoire dedans. Et le prologue est présent juste pour poser l'histoire, et mettre l'eau à la bouche de vos chères petites papilles ! XD) de Children of Wolves !

Petit conseil aux nouveaux qui sont intéressés par cette fiction, veuillez lire Children of Caïn. Vous comprendrez mieux certaines choses.

Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous êtes d'accord je suppose, alors trêve de blabla et bonne lecture à vous mes petits loups !

 _ **Résumé :**_

La guerre s'était achevée quelques semaines plus tôt. Nombreux furent les personnes enfermées en prisons sorcières de différents pays.

Ils pouvaient enfin vivre tranquillement depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Mais quand certains s'échappèrent, ce fut la vie des loups qui changea. Et encore une fois, la vie de la famille Riddle.

* * *

…

 _ **Children of Wolves**_

…

 _ **Prologue**_

…

* * *

Dix années plus tôt, Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort lors de la bataille à Hogwarts, opposant Tom Marvolo Riddle à lui-même. Après avoir tenté de tuer Harry, son fils, Tom s'était combattu avec le vieux fou pour protéger sa famille.

Tous les combats s'étaient alors terminés, et tous s'étaient retournés vers eux pour finalement voir le grand Albus Dumbledore tomber au sol. Inerte. Mort. Avant de tomber en poussière sous les yeux des sorciers.

C'était enfin terminé. La « guerre » venait de s'achever.

Des sorciers à la botte de Dumbledore se retrouvèrent enfermés à Azkaban ou Drazilas.

Drazilas dans le cas de Ronald et Ginerva Weasley. Azkaban pour Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Et pourtant, deux d'entre eux avaient réussi à fuir.

Où étaient-ils désormais ?

Et qu'allaient-ils faire…

Si Ginerva Weasley avait pris conscience de la folie de sa famille, se liera-t-elle avec les loups pour les aider, et ainsi racheter ses fautes ? Une autre « guerre » se profilait, pendant que les autres voulaient tout simplement enfin vivre leur vie comme ils la méritaient.

La chute de Dumbledore était survenue dix ans auparavant… Oui…

« Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, moi, Abby Alexandra Victoria Lucia Riddle Greyback. Ils n'ont pas oublié. Ils veulent encore nous faire du mal, et c'était en la présence de Ginerva Weasley que nous avons trouvé par qui, pourquoi et comment. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? La belette se retournait contre sa famille pour en rejoindre une nouvelle…

Ronald, en revanche ne changera jamais. Et il avait commis une erreur pire que de sortir de prison.

Il s'attaquait aux loups. A la meute. MA meute. Et je peux vous jurer, quand je mettrais la main sur cet enflure, qu'il me suppliera de mourir sur le champ. Je ne lui offrirais pas la mort. Il mérite bien pire.

Moi aussi, j'ai appris quelque chose. La famille et la meute sont plus importantes que tout à mes yeux que ma propre vie, et mon pire cauchemar serait de les perdre toutes les deux…

Laissez-moi vous dire encore une chose… Les enfants des loups seront là bientôt. Et dans la meute, nous sommes tous des enfants de loups. Préparez-vous à nous voir arriver en masse devant votre porte. Arrache ma famille de mes pattes de louves, Nevestulka, et je te réduirais en morceaux en te faisant vivre ton pire cauchemar. N'oublies pas, je sais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

...

… _A suivre…_

 _..._

* * *

So… j'espère que ce prologue vous donnera envie de lire la fiction, et qu'elle vous plaira autant que Children of Caïn !

Voilà voilà… Bonne journée à vous, encore une bonne année et… A la semaine prochaine sûrement !

Je vous n'ems !


	2. Chapitre I : La meute

Bonsoir à vous les petits loups…

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis malade donc euh… Woilà quoi…

Et euh, comment dire…

Hommage à Alan Rickman, notre cher interprète de Severus Snape, qui nous a quitté ce matin, à l'âge de 69 ans.

Je dois dire que ça m'a vraiment fait un choc quand je l'ai appris. Alors, hommage à vous, Alan Rickman, vous qui êtes désormais aux cieux.

On ne va pas continuer à tergiverser dessus, passons à un sujet un peu plus gai !

Le chapitre 1 de Children of Wolves est là ! Eh oui mes petits loups, il est là !

En revanche, je me suis aperçue que beaucoup n'ont pas du voir le prologue de la fiction, ou alors vous n'avez pas laissé de commentaire…

Dois-je vous supplier et vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de notre seul « salaire » ? *yeux de chien battu* S'il vous plaît… ? Reviews ce coup-ci… ?

Je vous n'ems, vous le savez hein ! *range les objets tranchants avant que les lecteurs ne les voient...* Oh tien, te revoilà toi…

* Bah oui, je suis là, et alors ? * Oh bah rien…

Bref !

Je vous laisse à la lecture petits loups !

Nous nous revoyons en bas !

* * *

 **…**

 **Children of Wolves**

 **…**

 **Chapitre I**

 **La meute**

 **…**

* * *

21 Décembre 2000,

Forêt inconnue

Elle courait dans le froid depuis plus d'une heure, à travers les arbres.

Ils allaient attaquer dans peu de temps, et elle devait les prévenir. Elle devait mettre les loups-garous en garde contre son propre frère.

Armée d'un simple sac à dos, avec deux ou trois boites de premiers soins, elle avait quitté son frère trois mois auparavant, dans l'espoir de trouver la meute de Fenrir Greyback dans les forêts, et donc Abby Roskova. Riddle. Peu importe. Elle devait les trouver.

Après avoir suivie Ronald pendant plus de six ans dans sa soif de pouvoir à Hogwarts, en s'attaquant indirectement à Harry, Ginerva Weasley s'était rendue compte d'une chose. Elle avait peur de lui au début, alors elle le suivait comme sa famille le voulait.

Mais maintenant… Tout avait changé. Sa propre famille avait soif de pouvoir, hormis Fred et Georges, qui avaient rejoins Tom Riddle bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Bill et Charlie en revanche… Il était difficile de dire dans quel camp ils étaient. Mais une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas comme Ronald.

Ginny n'avait pas mis très longtemps à les trouver, environ un mois et demi. Mais elle avait préféré attendre d'être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de la meute de Fenrir, et non celle d'un autre alpha. Elle avait aussi prit garde à ne pas avoir été suivie, et elle avait été ravie de voir que son frère l'avait complètement oubliée, zappée, pour faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et avec qui elle traînait. S'il savait qu'elle avait pris contact avec Fred et Georges pour retrouver les loups…

Elle trébucha sur une racine qui dépassait du sol, et lâcha un cri de douleur en tombant lourdement au sol. Entendant un hurlement, elle se crispa. La peur au ventre, elle se releva doucement, et se retrouva face à un loup. Un vrai loup. L'animal.

Ginny ferma les yeux. Attendant son heure, elle s'agenouilla au sol et écarta les bras.

Pourtant rien ne vint, si ce n'est qu'un autre hurlement. Cette fois, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur une louve blanche. Aux yeux émeraudes. Une pointe de rouge dans celles-ci.

Aussitôt, la rousse baissa les yeux, ramenant ses mains près de sa poitrine. Elle aperçut la louve s'approcher d'elle, tournant autour d'elle. La sondant.

Puis elle vit une forme humaine se former à côté d'elle, avant qu'elle ne sente une main fraîche et boueuse lui relever le menton. _Abby._

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur nos terres Weasley ?

– Je suis seule. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… J'ai compris. J'ai tout compris.

Un autre hurlement. Ginny en sursauta, alors qu'Abby se retournait, dos à elle. Elle leva les mains et frappa trois coups. Une meute de loups s'approcha rapidement d'eux, et la rouquine remarqua que l'un d'eux avait une blessure à la patte avant droite.

Entendant Riddle soupirer, Ginny leva la tête, se levant dans le même mouvement, et s'approcha du loup qui boitait à cause de son mal.

La brune fit signe aux autres loups de ne pas l'attaquer. Si Ginerva disait avoir tout compris, alors elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était consciente des regards glacés et dangereux braqués sur elle, mais la rousse en fit fi et s'accroupit devant le loup blessé.

Abby eut un sourire, et s'approcha à son tour, voyant le loup reculer légèrement.

– Ne sois pas peureux Julian. Je te croyais courageux.

Lançant un regard noir à la compagne de Nickelas, le loup gris finit par revenir près de la rousse qui passa une main affectueuse dans sa fourrure, avant de sortir du matériel de premier soin de son sac à dos.

Elle le calma pendant qu'elle suturait de plusieurs points, la plaie béante à sa patte, elle appliqua ensuite un baume soignant sur sa blessure, permettant à celle-ci de se soigner complètement.

Ce fut éprouvant pour Ginny, quand elle croisa le regard brun foncé du loup, qui commençait à prendre forme humaine.

Il était grand. Musclé, aux abdominaux et pectoraux parfaitement bien sculptés. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux sans être trop longs, et il sondait Ginny du regard.

Il regarda ensuite Abby.

– Il y a des ours. Pas ma faute si je me suis retrouvé blessé à cause de l'un d'eux.

– Dis celui qui attaqué le premier. On t'a vu Julian. _Rigola un autre loup._

Elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais la meute qui avait suivi Abby, avait repris forme humaine, et elle avait été trop captée par le regard de ce dénommé Julian pour faire attention aux autres.

Hésitante, Ginerva se tourna vers Abby, qui avait gardé les bras croisés pendant toute la scène. La jeune Riddle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle fouillait ses pensées. Et elle était une très mauvaise occlumens.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent brusquement, et elle s'approcha de Ginny subitement.

– Tu sais que tu es seule, et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu viens. Si c'est un mensonge…

– Non ! C'est la vérité ! J'ai ouvert les yeux sur ma famille… Ils veulent encore se venger. Et je suis la seule à avoir compris quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

– Vous nous avez laissé vivre malgré ce que nous vous avions fait…

– Tu viens avec nous.

– Abby. Elle est une sorcière à la botte de Dumbledore ! _Lâcha un loup, le regard dur._

– Était, Bruce. Était. C'est là toute la différence.

Prenant son bras entre sa main, Abby fit avancer Ginerva à travers la forêt pendant de longues minutes.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, Ginny sentit et entendit tous les grognements et regards de colère braqués sur elle. Se ratatinant sur elle-même, elle commença à s'arrêter quand Abby lâcha son bras pour rejoindre son compagnon qui l'attendait.

Le Julian prit alors la relève, et il la conduisit jusqu'à une grande cabane en bois. Deux minutes après eux, Abby et Nickelas arrivèrent, mains dans la mains.

Ginny les enviait. Ils étaient mignons ensemble.

Puis un grand homme apparut. Il avait les cheveux gris, tombant sur ses épaules. Il était Fenrir Greyback, et les sourcils froncés qu'il abordait n'était pas de bonne augure.

– Puis-je savoir ce que cette sorcière fait ici ?

– Elle a quelque chose à dire concernant la meute. _Répondit calmement Abby, convaincant alors l'alpha._

– Je vous écoute Mademoiselle Weasley. Et pas de mensonge.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme déglutit avant de parler.

– Avant de sortir de Drazilas, quand nous nous sommes échappés Ronald et moi, j'ai… J'ai compris quelque chose. Il avait laissé un mot, à côté du cadavre du geôlier qu'il a tué lui-même. _Wolves_. J'ai su qu'il allait vouloir vous attaquer. Mais je ne savais pas quand, alors j'ai attendu un peu avec lui. Je devais vous prévenir. Je voulais rattraper mes fautes, pas celles de ma famille, mais… Au moins les miennes. Je sais que les miennes sont nombreuses mais… J'avais peur d'eux. Fred et Georges ont su, avant moi. Et ils m'ont aidé pendant un mois en m'offrant un toit, de la nourriture et tout ce qu'il me fallait pour vous trouver. Je ne sais pas où est Ronald en ce moment, et je vous supplie de me faire confiance… Je suis tellement navrée de ce que ma famille a fait… Je m'en rend compte maintenant… _Finit Ginny, les yeux brillants._

Pourtant, Fenrir ne semblait pas si confiant quant au récit de la fille.

Lançant un regard à son fils, qui haussa les épaules, il se tourna vers Abby, qui semblait bien plus convaincue par son récit que lui-même. Puis son regard se porta sur Julian, quand il prit la parole.

– Elle m'a soigné la patte.

– Pardon ?! _Père et fils venaient de s'exprimer, alors qu'Abby se mit à sourire._

– Quand Abby nous a rappelé, j'étais blessé à la patte avant droite, à cause de mon combat contre un ours brun. Et cette… fille m'a soigné la patte. J'ai la trace sur le bras.

L'homme tendit le bras en direction de l'alpha, et celui-ci remarqua une grande plaie cicatrisée sur l'avant-bras de Julian.

– Tu es ici en toute connaissance de causes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. De mon plein gré. _Affirma Ginerva, gardant la tête haute. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre._

– Tu devras répondre de tes actes. Tu le sais également je suppose ?

– Je suis consciente des risques que j'encours en venant ici.

– Tu as tenté de tuer Abby, la compagne de mon fils, lors de la bataille. Tu as calomnié de fausses idées concernant ta vie future avec Harry Riddle. Tu as affirmé être enceinte de lui, alors que c'était impossible.

– Je le sais… _Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux_.

– Cependant, tu as commencé à te racheter. D'une part en venant nous informer d'une future attaque, et d'une autre part en soignant notre confrère. Julian a une dette envers toi. En revanche. Il te reste des erreurs à rattraper, et c'est en nous aidant que tu vas te racheter.

Plus que surprise par les paroles de l'alpha de cette meute, Ginerva regarda Abby, incrédule. Celle-ci s'approcha, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– On te l'a dit. Tu as racheté tes fautes les plus importantes. Si tu veux vraiment nous aider… Nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir dans la meute. Mais si jamais, il se passe quelque chose te concernant, et que tu ne nous dis rien, la confiance aura du mal à s'installer. C'est clair ?

– Oui. Merci… De m'accorder un témoin de confiance. Je ferais tout pour me racheter. Je vous le promet.

Abby tendit sa main, lâchant ses épaules, pour insister Ginerva à la serrer.

Un pacte silencieux.

Ginny la serra, tentant de ne pas se mordre la lèvre en signe de nervosité.

– Au fait. Ton animagus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Euh… Un renard…

– C'était une belette avant il me semble, comme ton frère.

– Oui mais… Du jour au lendemain, mon animagus a changé, et j'ignore pourquoi. Quand je suis arrivée dans la forêt, j'étais sous ma forme animale et…

– Alors c'était toi que je traquais. Tu courrais vite, pour un renard. Lisitsa.

– Arrête le Bulgare Abby, s'il te plaît. _Soupira Nickelas en levant les yeux au ciel._

– Poznavash me…(Tu me connais…) _Ronronna Abby, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

Abby s'avança vers son compagnon et souffla à son oreille, sachant que les autres allaient aussi l'entendre.

– Elle reste.

Fenrir et Nickelas fixèrent la renarde un moment, et finirent par céder en lisant ses traits.

Elle était sincère, mais la peur respirait par tous ses pores. Elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient la tuer en un craquement de dents, et elle n'avait pas tord.

L'alpha parla à Julian.

– Emmènes-la avec toi pour lui montrer ses « quartiers ».

Le loup hocha la tête et amena Ginerva avec lui pour sortir dehors.

Restés tous les trois, Fenrir observa la louve de son fils.

Abby avait beaucoup changé. Ses yeux verts avaient commencé à briller de plus en plus, et ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi noir que la nuit. Seule la peau contrastait avec le reste. Blanche. Comme la neige. Comme la fourrure de sa forme animal.

Ses formes s'étaient également beaucoup développées, et Nickelas grognait à chaque regard qu'un loup pouvait porter sur sa compagne. Abby était tout simplement magnifique. Splendide.

Et son fils. Lui aussi avait changé. En quelques mois, ses muscles s'étaient faits beaucoup plus imposants, et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Il était juste féroce, mais doux à la fois.

La barbe naissante qu'il abordait depuis plusieurs semaines laissait comprendre qu'il avait mûri, et qu'il connaissait désormais les responsabilités qu'ils allaient devoir endurer quand il prendrait son rôle d'Alpha de la meute.

Soupirant, Fenrir s'assit sur une chaise de la pièce, et invita sa famille à lui parler.

Abby abordait un trop grand sourire pour que rien ne se soit passé, et Nickelas semblait heureux de quelque chose. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi.

– Crachez le morceau.

– Tu as bien fait de t'asseoir. _Sourit la jeune femme._

– Si vous ne me dites pas de quoi il s'agit, je ne pourrais pas le deviner.

– La meute va s'agrandir. Notre famille va accueillir un nouveau membre papa.

Les yeux de Fenrir s'écarquillèrent, et il regarda sa belle-fille et son fils à tour de rôle.

– Tu es enceinte…

– Depuis un mois.

– Et tu continues d'aller à la chasse avec la meute. _Lâcha Nickelas, une teinte légèrement furieuse dans la voix._

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas rester dans le camp et ne rien faire. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça. Il faut que je bouge !

Nickelas soupira franchement, et embrassa le cou de sa compagne, qui fondit dans son étreinte. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Abby était enceinte, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la surprotéger.

Encore heureux que son père ne le savait pas encore, et que Draco était bien trop pris dans son travail de médicomage pour faire attention.

En revanche, Harry. C'était une toute autre histoire. Il était du genre à surprotéger sa sœur depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle ne continuerait pas ses études, et vivrait dans la forêt avec la meute, après avoir fini sa scolarité.

Bien que le brun vivait avec Draco et cherchait des informations récentes sur la meute, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, et de temps en temps, cela le mettait hors de lui.

Alors quand il saura que sa petite sœur était enceinte…

Embrassant encore une fois son cou, il entendit un son qu'il connaissait bien. Un bruit de chute. Dehors. Précédé d'un son de transplanage.

Abby sortie en tenant la main de son compagnon et se stoppa avant de se mettre à courir vers le nouvel arrivant.

– Harry !

Le jeune homme la réceptionna tant bien que mal dans ses bras, avant de lancer un regard à Nickelas. Un regard légèrement glacial.

Harry n'était peut-être pas très musclé, mais il était puissant magiquement, et Nickelas ne voulait pas se retrouver en duel contre lui.

– Je suis tellement contente de te voir Ry' ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

– Vous bougez tout le temps, c'est difficile de trouver l'endroit exact du campement. Et heureusement que j'ai le transplanage pour venir ici. Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle hyper importante ? Tu m'inquiètes…

La louve lança un sourire à son frère.

C'était vrai, la meute bougeait tout le temps et ils ne restaient pas plus de deux ans ou trois ans au même endroit. Le temps pour les bambins de grandir un peu, et de s'habituer à un premier environnement.

Abby finit par traîner son frère un peu plus loin des autres. Elle se triturait nerveusement les mains. Elle allait lui dire. Par Merlin, c'était énervant de ne pas savoir comment il allait réagir.

Le loup vit sa compagne baisser la tête, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils. Déglutissant encore plus nerveusement, Nickelas vit le jeune homme plonger son regard dans le sien.

Le brun commença à s'approcher, et il s'arrêta devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Peut-être deux, peut-être trois. Pas plus.

Abby appela Harry. Et tout se passa très vite. Il était surprotecteur envers Abby après tout. Alors quand il sentit le poing du brun s'abattre sur sa joue, il ne pensait pas avoir aussi mal.

Harry était frêle, certes, mais bon sang ! Il avait de la force.

Se massant la mâchoire, Nickelas observa sa compagne se rapprocher rapidement de lui, et engueuler son frère.

– Putain Harry c'est quoi ton problème ?!

– Il t'a mise enceinte !

– Comme si c'était moi qui ne l'avait pas demandé Ry'. Je le veux ce louveteau. On le veut tous les deux. Nickelas et moi. Je sais ce que je fais, je ne suis plus une enfant.

– Tu es encore jeune Abby…

– J'ai 19 ans Harry. Et je fais partie de cette meute.

– Mais Abby c'est…

– C'est quoi ? Insensé ? _Demanda Nickelas, avant de reprendre._ On va changer de forêt dans un mois, quelqu'un nous a trouvé et nous a affirmé qu'on allait subir une attaque. Une attaque de Weasley. Et nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester plantés ici à attendre.

– Qui vous a trouvé ?

– Ginerva.

Harry serra les poings et commença à froncer les sourcils, regardant autour de lui pour trouver la rousse.

– Elle a compris ses erreurs Harry. Elle a soigné le bras de Julian, et on la surveille au cas où elle nous aurait menti. J'ai été catégorique là-dessus. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance Ry'. J'en ai besoin…

Le brun soupira, desserrant lentement les poings avant de comprendre.

Abby n'était plus une petite fille, il n'avait plus besoin de la surprotéger comme il l'avait fait pendant la dernière année à Hogwarts. En plus de cela, leur père les avait surprotégé pendant cette année, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir encore sur le dos.

Il la comprenait après tout. Alors à quoi bon s'acharnait pour la protéger.

Observant Nickelas enlacer la taille de sa compagne et poser une main sur son ventre, Harry soupira.

– Désolé pour le coup Nickelas. Mais tu l'avais mérité.

– Harry !

– Non, petite louve. Il a raison. Je l'ai mérité. En partie. _Coupa le loup, avant d'embrasser la tempe de la jeune femme._

– Je vais devoir rentrer… Draco m'attend pour une sortie, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Tu sais qu'il abhorre le fait d'être en retard.

– Tu le sais bien plus que moi Ry'. Passes une bonne soirée dans ce cas. Et ne dis rien à papa. Je vais lui dire où nous sommes, pour qu'il puisse venir de lui-même. _Rajouta-t-elle en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche._

Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, et Harry transplana après avoir serré la main de Nickelas.

…

Abby cherchait Julian du regard. Il était aux abonnés absents quand elle avait demandé à quelqu'un s'il l'avait vu. Une heure était passée depuis le départ de Harry, mais pas de trace de Julian.

Nickelas était partie à la chasse avec la seconde ronde, et avait laissé sa compagne en lui demandant de prendre des nouvelles de la rouquine qu'ils avaient accueilli dans la meute.

S'avançant jusqu'à la cabane où Julian habitait, elle entendit un craquement à l'intérieur. Un bruit de verre cassé. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, et trouva les morceaux au sol.

– Julian ? Tu es là ?

– Ouais. Je suis là. Et avant que tu demandes, je vais très bien. Juste mon bras droit qui me fait mal.

Se guidant dans la maison à l'entente de sa voix, Abby trouva le loup dans le salon.

– Où est Weasley ?

– Avec Trash et Ashia. Et le petit que Tom avait protégé quand un campement a brûlé.

– … JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?! Mais tu es complètement dingue ma parole ! Arthur Weasley a tué le mari d'Ashia ! Et toi, tu laisses sa fille avec elle ! Complètement con !

Sortant en trombe de la cabane, alors que Julian fronçait les sourcils, Abby se dirigea aussitôt vers le jardin d'enfant aménagé dans la forêt.

Elle se stoppa net. Surprise par la scène qu'elle voyait.

Ginerva et Ashia marchaient côte à côte. La renarde tenant la main d'un petit garçon qui était devenu orphelin, et la louve tenait celle de son fils.

Hésitant à s'approcher un peu plus, Abby les appela doucement, et les deux se retournèrent lentement. Trash lâcha la main de sa mère, et se mit à courir jusqu'aux jambes d'Abby où il se réfugia. Il la regarda de ses petits yeux bleus, et Abby ne put qu'en sourire.

– Ginny va rester avec nous ? Elle est très gentille avec moi.

– Si elle se comporte bien, elle restera avec nous louveteau. Mais c'est sur la bonne voie pour l'instant.

Le petit lança un grand sourire à la renarde et il finit par retourner dans les bras de sa mère. Lâchant la main du petit en lui disant de suivre Ashia, Ginerva rejoignit la louve blanche, alors que les trois loups continuaient de marcher sous le rire de Trash.

– J'ai tout expliqué à Ashia, et elle a compris. Elle ne me fait pas totalement confiance, mais Julian a pensé que ce serait bon pour moi d'être surveillée par elle.

– Julian n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tord. Mais avec le manque de confiance qu'Ashia a en toi, il va falloir que tu fasses attention à absolument tout. Surtout à tes paroles. La mort de Ravel l'a anéanti. Et si tu la cherches de trop sur cela, elle ne fera pas acte d'indulgence. Elle serait capable de tuer, juste pour la vengeance.

– Je l'ai très bien compris. Je peux te demander quelque chose… ?

– Je t'écoute. _Abby haussa un sourcil, elle semblait nerveuse._

– Je t'appelle comment ? Je ne voudrais pas que je fasse quelque chose qui te déplaise, surtout en t'appelant par ton prénom.

– Je t'y autorise. Tu peux m'appeler Abby. Seulement si toi, tu m'autorises à t'appeler Lisista.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Lisista » ? _Risqua Ginerva, légèrement anxieuse quant à cette signification._

– Renarde. A défaut d'être louve, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a de nombreux animagus dans la meute. Des loups, évidemment. Mais aussi des chiens, des félins. Des renards. Un renardeau a vu le jour il y a quelques semaines. Sa mère en est une. Une renarde. Et son père un loup-garou… Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils ont fait pour être ensemble d'ailleurs…

Le froncement de sourcil qu'Abby aborda donna une folle envie de rire à Ginerva. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle s'excusa pourtant rapidement, sous le léger sourire de la brune.

– Pardon, mais… Tu semblais tellement enfantine avec ce froncement, que je n'ai pas pu me retenir, Abby.

– Dans ce cas. Bienvenue dans la meute. Lisista.

Elles se sourirent, et elles retournèrent au camp quand les hurlements significatifs du retour des chasseurs retentit.

…

Une fois arrivée, les filles remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait.

Il y avait un attroupement suspect autour des chasseurs, et Abby fendit la foule pour découvrir que deux loups tenaient Nickelas pour qu'il reste debout.

Il avait une longue entaille sur le torse, et semblait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

– Que s'est-il passé par Salazar ?! _S'exclama la compagne du loup._

– Une attaque d'ours. Je crois que Julian les a tous énervé. Et c'est Nick' qui a casqué.

Soupirant, Abby observa l'état de son loup, et finit par prendre la relève.

Elle mena son loup dans leur habitation, proche de celle de Fenrir, et aussitôt que la jeune louve ait fermé la porte, Nickelas se redressa légèrement.

– Assis. _Ordonna Abby, en allant chercher de quoi le soigner._

– Je vais bien petite louve.

– Nickelas…

Voyant son loup se lever calmement, sans aucune trace de douleur ou de grimace sur le visage, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Il lui avait refait le coup. Il lui avait encore fait croire qu'il était blessé. Juste pour passer du temps avec elle. Seuls à seuls.

Alors elle le regarda s'approcher en silence, mettant sa moue au placard et laissa Nickelas l'embrasser sur le front, les joues, les lèvres, le cou.

Fermant les yeux, Abby finit par enlacer les épaules de son loup et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, d'abord doux, calme. Puis passionné et plein de ferveur. Leurs lèvres ne faisaient plus qu'une, s'entrechoquaient en douceur et se rencontraient pour se séparer seulement si le manque d'air se faisait sentir.

Leurs langues dansaient, jouaient et se battaient ensemble, pour partir et se retrouver à nouveau comme deux vieilles amantes qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des années.

Nickelas finit par se déplacer avec sa charge jusqu'à la pièce où le lit, avec des couvertures en fourrures, trônait au milieu. Il la jeta complètement dessus, et rampa au dessus d'elle, impatient de goûter à sa compagne une nouvelle fois.

Ils se battirent un moment, renversant les positions de chacun, pour que finalement, Abby se retrouve au dessus de lui. Les yeux émeraudes s'étaient noircis, exprimant le désir et le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-même.

La brune fondit sur ses lèvres, et en un informulé, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Abby en position de supériorité sur les hanches de son loup.

Elle embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres, et Nickelas en profita pour retourner encore la situation à son avantage, se retrouvant au-dessus de sa compagne, qui se mit à gémir en douceur quand le sexe du châtain frotta contre son intimité.

N'attendant pas son consentement, il savait qu'il l'avait de toute manière, Nickelas s'enfonça en elle, les faisant gémir de concert tous les deux.

Ils bougèrent ensemble, soupirant de plaisir.

Abby s'agrippa à ses épaules, griffant son dos et gémissant son prénom alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément et plus fortement en elle à chaque coup de reins.

Le châtain accéléra brusquement ses coups de butoirs, et il se délecta du cri de pur extase que sa compagne lâcha. Il était bien là, « allongé » dans les chairs chaudes et humides de sa compagne.

Il la colla un peu plus contre lui, et alors qu'elle se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trop se faire entendre, Nickelas donna un puissant coup de rein, plus fort que les autres, et il sourit doucement en sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de son membre.

Elle jouissait pour lui, à chaque fois, et lui, il jouissait pour elle. A chaque fois. A chaque round.

Le lycanthrope s'effondra sur le côté, n'écrasant pas sa louve et leur louveteau, avant de poser son visage contre le ventre trempé de sueur de celle-ci.

Une vie grandissait en elle depuis un mois.

Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir fonder une famille, et d'accueillir d'ici huit mois, un petit louveteau. Une fille ou un garçon. Il s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre avec sa famille, et la femme qu'il aimait.

Cependant, il espérait que la phase lunaire ne correspondait pas avec la date prévue de l'accouchement. Ceci devait se voir sur ses traits puisqu'Abby se mit à caresser ses cheveux, lui demandant.

– Quelque chose te tracasse mon amour ?

– Ce n'est rien…

– Mais c'est important. Je te connais Nickelas. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. _Insista doucement la jeune louve, glissant sa main sur sa nuque alors qu'il embrassait son ventre._

– La phase lunaire m'inquiète, petite louve. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être présent à sa venue au monde. _Avoua le jeune homme._

– Ce n'est prévu que pour Juillet ou Août, nous avons le temps d'y penser. Et je pourrais demander à Severus de te préparer une potion tue-loup si ça te rassure d'être avec moi à ce moment là.

– Je serais tout de même un loup Abby. Je serais présent sans vraiment l'être.

– Nickelas… Tu ES un loup-garou. Tu ne peux pas ne pas te transformer à la pleine lune. C'est impossible. Et tout le monde se contrôle ici, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance.

– Je te fais confiance, tu le sais bien. Mais le fait de ne pas savoir si je pourrais être là, me met hors de moi. _Souffla le loup, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne._

Abby sourit doucement, passant et repassant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son loup.

Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Tout allait bien, et tout irait bien.

…

Voilà une semaine que la renarde avait découvert le campement de la meute de Fenrir. Et depuis, elle n'utilisait plus la magie, sauf pour sa forme animagus. Mais elle avait lu quelque part que la trace magique qu'elle laissait avec ses métamorphoses étaient très faibles, et qu'il était donc impossible de la suivre sans la perdre de vue magiquement.

Elle s'était rapprochée de toute la meute, et tout le monde l'appréciait pour la personne qu'elle était vraiment. Non plus par les actes qu'elle avait commis sous la contrainte de sa famille.

Elle avait 19 ans après tout. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, et sa famille n'avait plus aucun impact sur sa vie maintenant. Peut-être que les jumeaux en avaient un, mais ils étaient du côté de la famille Riddle, et donc des loups-garou.

La chasse allait être lancée dans quelques minutes, et les chasseurs se préparaient pour partir. Faisant rouler leurs muscles, les loups se regardèrent une seconde. Ils disparurent quand trois coups retentirent dans un clappement de main.

Abby venait de lancer la chasse, et elle allait les suivre quand Ginny la devança, se lançant à la suite des lycanthropes, sous sa forme de renard.

Nickelas s'avança vers sa compagne, et entoura sa taille en fixant la tâche rousse courir à vive allure dans la forêt.

– C'était Ginerva ?

– C'est Ginerva, oui. La première fois qu'elle va chasser avec la meute. On va voir ce qu'elle vaut dans cette chasse aux gibiers.

– Elle s'en tirera bien je pense.

– Tu penses seulement ? _Souffla Abby avec un sourire en coin._

– Quoi ? _S'étonna Nickelas, un sourcil levé._

Elle lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de chercher Julian du regard et d'aller le voir.

Le loup gris discutait avec Fenrir et un autre loup plus âgé, et se retourna lorsqu'ils virent le futur Alpha et sa compagne arriver près d'eux. Il les salua tranquillement, tout comme l'autre loup.

– Tu savais qu'elle allait y aller ?

– Oui je le savais. Ginny ne voulait pas que toi, tu y ailles.

– Pourquoi elle refusait que j'y aille ? _S'offusqua la brune, en plissant les yeux._

– Peut-être parce que tout le monde sait que tu es enceinte. Et que nous vous entendons tous très bien la nuit…

Abby rougit brusquement, s'excusa auprès des loups mâles, dont Fenrir qui lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle le dise à son père.

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa cabane, et chercha son talisman de communication avec Tom, et l'activa après avoir peser le pour et le contre.

Son père ne le savait toujours pas, et elle ne savait pas réellement comment lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant. Il était aussi protecteur que Harry, beaucoup plus même, et ça faisait au moins un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contacté tous les deux.

Tom étant pris par la direction de Hogwarts, et Abby par la meute.

Elle soupira, et finit par sourire en entendant la voix de son père de l'autre côté.

– Bonjour papa.

– Eh bien petite fleur ! Tu ne m'appelles que maintenant ?

– Pardon mais… Avec la meute, c'est un peu compliqué d'avoir du temps libre.

– Tout va bien petite fleur. _Rassura Tom, sentant les excuses dans la voix de sa fille._

– J'ai besoin de te parler en face à face papa. Je ne peux pas te parler sans voir comment tu vas réagir.

– On dirait que tu vas m'apporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Non ! Non ! C'est une excellente nouvelle… Selon le point de vue… _Finit la brune en murmurant._

– Quelle forêt ?

– Forêts vierges de Komi… Dans les montagnes de l'Oural septentrional de la République des Komis. Les Taïga russe. Couvres-toi, il fait froid. Tu trouveras facilement.

– A tout de suite.

Désactivant le talisman, Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de retourner dehors et de s'arrêter contre la chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

Il était déjà arrivé.

…

Ils discutaient calmement depuis une dizaine de minutes. Fenrir lançant des regards insistants à Abby pour qu'elle lâche le morceau à son père.

Mais elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, et cela lui faisait peur.

Un clappement de trois coups résonna, et les chasseurs revinrent. Suivis d'un renard qui se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où les prises étaient ramenées. Concernant les siennes, elle avait rapporté une zibeline dans la gueule. Et les loups l'acclamaient. Pour une première chasse, c'était un bon début. Un très bon même.

Pourtant, l'attention de Tom se braqua à nouveau sur sa fille, qui se triturait les mains. Mauvaise manie qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

– Abby ?

– Papa ? _Souffla-t-elle, nerveuse._

– Tu devais me parler de quelque chose d'important. C'est en partie pour ça que tu m'as fait venir non ?

– Oui mais… ça peut attendre tu sais.

– Abby Alexandra Victoria Lucia Riddle, tu as quelque chose à dire. Tu le dis.

Pas bon du tout.

Pas bon du tout.

La seule phrase qui venait à l'esprit de Nickelas. Abby devait penser la même chose. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et finit par lui dire en le fixant dans les yeux.

– Je suis enceinte papa.

La surprise se lu sur le visage de son père, et il fixa Nickelas un moment avant de s'avancer lentement de lui. Inquiète, Abby se posta entre les deux hommes.

– Papa…

– Tu l'as mise enceinte ?

– Tom…

– Je ne vais pas frapper ton fils Fenrir. Je suis juste surpris de savoir que ma fille est enceinte. Depuis quand tu l'es petite fleur ?

– Un mois et demi. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, et quand j'ai vu la réaction de Harry, j'ai eu peur que tu réagisses pareil.

– Je suis protecteur envers toi, Harry est SURPROTECTEUR envers toi. Il y a une différence. Je comprend qu'il ait réagit de cette manière. Je lui en toucherais deux mots quand je le verrais. _Soudainement, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et murmura._ La famille va s'agrandir…

Oui. Elle allait s'agrandir.

Pourtant, Abby eut un pincement au cœur, il manquait toujours quelqu'un. Victoria Alexandra Riley Riddle.

Tom regarda sa fille, et son gendre. Il pouvait l'appeler comme cela après tout, il faisait parti de la famille maintenant.

Il soupira lentement, et prit la main d'Abby pour la conduire un peu plus loin. Il devait lui faire part de ce qu'il avait retrouvé dans les dossiers de Dumbledore au château.

– Abby, je dois te dire quelque chose moi aussi.

– Je t'écoute papa, tu le sais bien.

– Les dossiers de Dumbledore m'ont révélé quelque chose sur l'Espagne…

– L'Espagne ? _S'enquit Abby, fronçant les sourcils._

– Laisses-moi finir s'il te plaît. Oui, des dossiers espagnols. Sur la mort de ta mère.

– Papa je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment tout s'est déroulé… Elle est morte. Point.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, ses pupilles légèrement rougies brillant à la lueur du soleil au zénith. Abby ne changera donc jamais.

Jamais elle ne laisserait finir ce qu'il avait à dire avant de faire des commentaires.

– Elle est vivante Abby. Elle est vivante.

– Mais…

– Je sais, on a vu sa tombe et senti un résidu de sa magie.

– C'est insensé… _Soupira Abby, en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres._ On va la revoir alors… ?

– Oui, on va la revoir.

Tom sourit et prit à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle avait raison, c'était insensé, mais pourtant bien réel. Son âme sœur, sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il aimait et la mère de ses enfants était en vie.

Mais où était-elle ?

… _A suivre…_

* * *

Well well…

Comment avez-vous trouvé ceci petits loups ?

Rappelez-vous, reviews appréciées, recommandées même, et n'oubliez pas…

Je vous n'ems !

Bishous !

* * *

(Dernier hommage à Alan Rickman :

« Après tout ce temps ? »

« A jamais »)


	3. Chapitre II : La confiance

Bonjour à vous mes petits loups !

Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, si on peut dire ça comme ça… Disons que c'est un peu compliqué. Enfin, vous me direz, je suis une fille, je suis folle… Donc je ne vais pas bien dans ma tête ! XD Mais ça ira mieux à la fin de la semaine, je vais être en vacances ! *3*

'Fin bref !

 **RAR :**

Tout d'abord euh… WAHOU ! O.O Vous êtes déjà nombreux et ça fait hyper plaisir !

 **Serpent d'ombre** : Hello !

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu aimes autant cette suite ! Et tu t'en doutes bien, le changement de la forme animagus de Ginny, y est effectivement pour quelque chose dans son nouveau comportement !

Bisous à toi, passes une bonne journée !

 **Lysa Sucre** : Bonjour !

Effectivement, « Wahoo », comme tu le dis si bien XD

Évidemment que tu sais qui est la mère de Harry… Et elle revient dans ce chapitres ! En revanche, les persos principaux ne sont pas HP DM, ils sont toujours présents, mais les personnages principaux seront plus Abby, Nickelas, Ginny, et d'autres. Ils seront plus en fond, bien que toujours présents.

Bonne lecture !

 **'calyssa** : Bondour !

Ah que tes reviews m'avaient manqué putain XD

Le prologue est bien confus, il faut l'avouer, mais honnêtement, j'ai fait exprès… *Tu es dingue en même temps…* I know ! Well… j'espère que ça va aller avec ta grand-mère… Je suis de tout cœur avec toi :)

Eh oui, Ginny a compris la leçon, et vit avec la meute… Fred et Georges vont arriver dans peu de temps dans la meute, et Tom est toujours présent. Harry aussi… Avec sa surprotection envers sa petite sœur !

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et une très bonne journée ! Bisous à toi, et courage 3

 **liloupovitch** : Hi !

Euh… Da… Tu n'es pas russe par hasard… ? Ton pseudo m'y fait trop penser XD

Contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture à toi !

 **clamaraa** : Bijour !

Je suis ravie que ce début de suite te plaise :)

Alors bonne lecture ma belle !

 **Aurelie Malfoy** : Hey !

Eh bien oui, elle est en vie !

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** : (Non franchement, j'ai pas compté combien de « i » il y avait là XD)

Bonnour à toi :)

Euh… Children of Caïn lu d'un coup, et début de Children of Wolves dévoré… Dis-moi tu ne serais pas une lectrice compulsive par hasard ? Parce que là, franchement…

Bon ! Euh merci pour ta loooongue reviews… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le changement de Ginny plaît à beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois.

Et viens le prologue… Mouahahahahah XD C'était fait exprès en fait. L'histoire prend réellement effet à partir du chapitre 5, celui que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment. Sinon le prologue est en bordel total, et c'est fait exprès XD

'Fin bref, bonne lecture à toi, je laisse mon blabla ici, sinon je vais partir loin XD

Bisous !

 **Harricana (Guest)** : Shalut !

Ok, alors vous êtes tous des lecteurs compulsifs en fait… Mais ravie que la fiction te plaise à ce point. Ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise aussi :)

Non alors… Là, tu vas déjà trop loin ! C'est la chapitre 5 là où tu t'es envoyée XD Mais du coup oui… Les loups mâles peuvent avoir des enfants, donc oui, il y aura mini Drarry… Mais il y aura aussi mini Serius !

Voici la suite ma belle ! Bonne lecture !

 **Fin des RAR**

Bon eh bien… Un dernier hommage à Alan Rickman… On vous aime, et vous ne manquez Professeur Snape. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour un certain chapitre dans la fiction… *euh conseil là… casse-toi… et loin… C'est une question de survie...*

Adieu, Monsieur Alan Rickman. Vous resterez à tout jamais dans nos cœurs.

* * *

 **…**

 **Children of Wolves**

 **…**

 **Chapitre II**

 **La confiance**

 **…**

* * *

1 Juillet 2001,

Forêt de Białowieża, côté Biélorusse

Ils s'étaient déplacés encore une fois il y avait quelques mois déjà. Quittant les Taïgas russes pour la forêt de Białowieża, en Biélorussie.

Ils avaient rapidement reconstruit des habitations, et la meute avait pu recommencer à vivre dans cette forêt naturelle sans problèmes.

La chasse venait d'être lancée à l'aurore, et Nickelas avait fait parti des chasseurs, après avoir demandé à Ginerva de surveiller sa compagne.

Depuis quelques jours, sa louve était irritable, et chaque parole ou geste déplacé la mettait dans une rage incompréhensible, et incommensurable.

Une autre louve de la meute, Ashia, la surveillait de près, avec l'aide de Ginny, pour prendre soin d'elle. Elles prenaient le temps de rester avec elle, et Trash profitait de cela pour passer du temps avec la louve blanche.

En ce jour, la chasse était très importante. Dans quatre nuits, la pleine lune sera là, et la meute devra se mettre en sécurité pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Abby serra les dents en fermant les yeux quand une douleur se profila à son ventre. Le louveteau en elle était mouvementé, et Abby n'en pouvait plus. Les contractions étaient encore loin l'une des autres, mais elle savait qu'elles allaient se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Elle était enceinte depuis fin Octobre après tout.

Ginerva entra dans la cabane d'Abby, et la chercha du regard. Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, la jeune femme s'y précipita, et retrouva la louve en train de se faire un sandwich, en rajoutant du thon, avant de refermer les deux côtés l'un sur l'autre.

Celle-ci leva les yeux de sa nourriture, pour croiser le regard hésitant et surpris de Ginny.

– Il y a un problème, Gin' ?

– Les hommes sont partis à la chasse, et je crois bien que Nickelas commence à être nerveux. A propos de la pleine lune. Le 5.

– Je sais… Et je crois que le bébé le sent tout aussi bien. _Soupira la brune, en mordant dans son repas._

La renarde observa son amie en silence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette… chose, mais cela sentait atrocement fort.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu là-dedans ?

– Thon. Salade. Tomates. Pommes de terre. Artichauts. Concombres. Pourquoi ?

– Par Merlin…

Ginerva fronça le nez, tentant d'ignorer cette odeur épouvantable qui émanait du sandwich à l'allure quelque peu douteuse.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit sur une chaise.

– La médicomage t'a dit si c'était une fille ou un garçon ?

– Non. Je ne veux pas le savoir avant de le voir en face de moi.

Ginerva sourit doucement, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

– Tu es impatiente n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui et non… J'ai un peu peur je dois l'admettre. Nickelas ne sera pas avec moi, et cela m'inquiète.

– Il pourra peut-être… Sous forme de loup. Non ?

– Oui, il pourrait mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse. On verra bien. Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Julian ?

La renarde écarquilla les yeux, se mit à fixer un point invisible droit devant elle, avant de rougir rapidement, tout en bégayant des mots sans queue ni tête.

– J'ai bien vu comment vous vous tourniez autour tous les deux. Depuis plus de quatre mois.

– Je… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… _Bredouilla la rouquine, détournant les yeux._

– J'ai dit VOUS Ginny. Lui aussi, il te tourne autour. _Abby s'approcha de la renarde et lui murmura à l'oreille avant de sourire._ Vous allez finir par vous sauter dessus. Pendant la pleine lune, si vous ne faites rien avant.

La rousse rougit beaucoup plus, ramenant ses mains sur ses joues pour y sentir la chaleur qui s'y propageait rapidement.

Elle finit par regarder la louve, et lui sourit en retour.

Ginny ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour le loup-garou. Julian était charmant avec elle.

Il la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement. La renarde voulant aider, voulant se sentir utile, appréciée.

Elle irait lui parler à propos de cela. Après la pleine lune. C'était plus judicieux. Là, les loup-garous étaient sur le qui-vive avec l'arrivée imminente de la pleine lune, et de l'enfant Greyback.

…

Nuit du 5 Juillet 2001

Campement loup-garous

Pleine Lune

Toute la meute hurlait à la lune. Les loup-garous se battaient, s'amusaient, courraient bondissaient ou regardaient les autres avec amusement ou épuisement.

Les jeunes loups passaient leur temps à s'amuser sous leurs formes animales, et les plus âgés ne faisaient que les réprimander sur leurs façons de se comporter.

Deux loups se tenaient là, devant la porte d'une habitation en bois.

Nickelas était l'un des deux, il observait la devanture depuis plus d'une demi-heure. _Elle_ accouchait, et il l'entendait crier, dehors.

Il voulait être auprès de sa louve. La rassurer se poser en s'allongeant contre elle.

Mais le loup avec lui, l'empêchait d'entrer. Son propre père lui interdisait l'accès, pour retrouver sa compagne. Jamais, à aucun autre instant, il n'avait voulu le frapper. Sauf en ce jour.

Il souhaitait passer au dessus de lui, bondir, et enfoncer la porte pour câliner sa compagne, et la rassurer.

…

Trempée de sueur, Abby hurlait la douleur que ses contractions engendraient. Ginerva était avec elle, tentant de la calmer, de la tranquilliser et de l'apaiser. Mais la douleur était telle, qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer.

Ginerva le savait. Elle s'était beaucoup intéressée à la médecine durant sa fuite, après Drazilas et jusqu'à maintenant. Elle soignait les gens dans le besoin, et qui méritait de l'être. De nombreuses fois, on lui avait demandé de soigner des tueurs à gages, ou des meurtriers condamnés à vie en prison, et jamais elle n'avait accepté. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

C'était trop lui demander.

Elle aidait à l'accouchement de son amie, avec Becka, qui recherchait des serviettes propres dans la baraque.

La jeune femme devait avoir un peu moins de 30 ans, peut-être 26 tout au plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux rougeoyant, aux yeux verts. Elle portait de nombreuses cicatrices et marques de coups sur le corps, qu'elle devait avoir acquis durant les périodes de chasses aux loup-garous, ordonnées par Dolores Ombrage, lors de la guerre. Pendant les années 1994 à 1995 sûrement.

Cependant, elle était une animagus, et non un loup-garou. Un lynx femelle adulte. Sauvage, féroce, rusée, futée, habile. En un mot. Dangereuse.

Revenant avec les serviettes, qu'elle posa sur une chaise à côté du lit paré de fourrures d'ours, Becka constata avec un grand « _bonheur_ » que le travail avait commencé.

D'ici quelques heures, le louveteau sera là. En revanche, pour l'instant, la jeune femme commençait à jurer dans sa langue maternelle.

– KURVA !

– Abby, respires un bon coup. Tu dois te calmer…

– Tu en as de bonnes toi Ginerva ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Kurva…

Ginny posa une main sur le front de son amie, avant de tremper une serviette dans de l'eau froide pour l'y poser. Becka pu alors placer les serviettes sous le corps de leur amie pour l'accouchement.

Quand l'animagus lynx demanda à Abby de pousser, elle reçut une insulte en bulgare de sa part. Ayant appris quelques mots bulgares depuis son arrivée ici, Ginny supposa qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans le genre : « Tu crois que je fais quoi putain ?! J'allais pas t'attendre pendant une putain d'heure quand même ! »

…

Soufflant à nouveau, Abby recommença à pousser pendant que son compagnon, dehors, commençait à tourner en rond, faisant les cents pas devant le grand loup gris qu'était son père.

Celui-ci l'observait d'un œil attentif, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige brusquement en entendant un cri. Un petit cri de nouveau né. Le voyant se tourner vers lui, Fenrir se décala sur le côté et laissa son loup de fils pousser la porte pour rejoindre sa compagne et son louveteau.

Fenrir suivit, et aperçut brièvement Becka et Ginny se disperser pour permettre à Nickelas de monter sur le lit de fourrure.

Le jeune loup posa son museau sur le ventre d'Abby, juste au dessous du corps de son enfant, et le renifla.

La voix de sa compagne s'éleva, alors qu'elle posait sa main dans cette amas de fourrure noire du loup.

– Un petit garçon… Liam…

Sous le sourire de sa compagne, le loup noir sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à l'extérieur pour hurler à la lune.

Dehors, tous les loups-garou, et animagus, loups, chiens, renards, félins, se joignirent à lui. Créant un ensemble harmonieux. Une meute harmonieuse et soudée.

…

7 Janvier 2002

Au petit matin, quand le soleil frappa le visage d'Abby et qu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes, la jeune femme ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux.

Et elle ronronna sous l'attention de son compagnon, qui portait leur louveteau entre ses bras. Il le tenait comme si le petit était une chose fragile. Le portrait en était d'autant plus merveilleux.

Liam avait désormais 7 mois, et souriait comme pas possible aux personnes qui l'entouraient avant de se mettre à rire joyeusement, sans aucune vrai raison apparente. C'était un petit garçon adorable, avec une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur le crâne et des yeux vairons à se damner. L'un était d'une couleur vert, comme ceux de sa mère, alors que l'autre était d'une couleur plus sombre. Un brun presque noir, virant sur un bleu-vert, qui se confondait avec sa pupille.

En quelques heures à peine, après sa naissance, il était devenu le centre d'attention de toute la meute, et les femelles se faisaient une joie de passer du temps avec Abby, puisqu'elles passaient également du temps avec le petit louveteau.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés maintenant, et le petit était toujours « l'attraction » des louves.

– Bonjour petite louve…

– Bonjour grand loup…

Ils se sourirent niaisement face à ces surnoms, et le petit se rappela à eux en gazouillant joyeusement dans les bras de son jeune père.

Baissant les yeux à l'unisson sur lui, le bébé rigola d'autant plus, faisant sourire ses parents.

La porte de leur cabane s'ouvrit doucement, et à rien qu'en humant l'odeur de l'opportun, Nickelas sut de quoi il s'agissait. Sorciers. Le hic, c'était de savoir combien ils étaient vraiment.

Une tête aux longs cheveux bruns emmêlés passa l'embrasure de la chambre, avec un sourire timide collé au visage. Au dessus d'elle, se profila un visage mat.

– Blaise et Hermione Zabini. Je suppose que Harry et Draco ne sont pas loin ? Avec papa, évidemment.

– Évidemment ! _Résonna la voix de_ _Tom_ _, depuis le salon._

– On arrive dans quelques minutes.

– Oh, j'y pense. Il y a une femme avec ton père, et je ne la connais pas. Harry parle avec elle, et Draco n'est pas présent.

– Elle est comment ? _Demanda Abby, en se levant, enfilant un pull-over par dessus son débardeur._

– Elle te ressemble. Beaucoup. Mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux sombres.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se leva, avant de prendre Liam contre elle et de se diriger dans son salon avec son compagnon.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Abby ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre.

 _Elle lui ressemblait. Yeux émeraudes. Cheveux sombres. Victoria… ?_

La louve s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon. Une femme se tenait là.

Elle était comme dans son souvenir.

Grande, mais plus petite que Tom. Cheveux noirs emmêlés, descendant en cascade dans son dos. Yeux émeraudes brillant de bonheur. Gracieuse, raffinée.

Tom était présent, une main sur l'épaule de cette femme. Il semblait si heureux, comme s'il était enfin complet. Et Harry leur souriait.

Se retournant vers son loup, Abby posa son fils dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe.

Ils la fixèrent tous les trois. Et face aux yeux remplis de tristesse et d'amour qu'affichait cette femme, Abby su.

– … Maman… ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, et Abby craqua, fondant dans les bras de Victoria. Elle était enfin revenue. En vie.

– Comment… ? Comment tu peux être ici… ?

– C'est une longue histoire petite reine.

…

 **Flash-back**

 **Tom la cherchait depuis des mois.**

 **La seule piste qu'il avait eu au début, cela avait été l'Espagne. Mais pas la prison où elle avait été retenue prisonnière. C'était une villa.**

 **Une villa que Tom connaissait très bien. C'était ici qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, en 1979.**

 **Comme c'était étrange de revenir ici après tout ce temps.**

 **Rien n'y avait changé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé dans cet endroit depuis longtemps. Ce devait sûrement être le cas.**

 **Pourtant, quand il avait senti l'aura magique qu'il connaissait si bien, enivrer les lieux, il n'avait plus eu de doute concernant la survie de sa femme.**

 **Quand il y était entré, il avait senti une étrange impression de chaleur, en passant les battants de la porte.**

 **Quand il avait pénétré dans le salon, l'odeur si particulière de son parfum à la cannelle et la vanille l'avait conquis à nouveau. _Elle_ était ici. Assise sur le fauteuil face à une cheminée. Fauteuil où ils avaient partagé de nombreux moments intimes.**

 **Hésitant et surtout méfiant, Tom s'était approché en silence, pointant la seule protection qu'il avait, vers elle.**

 **Comme si elle l'avait vu, ou plutôt senti, arrivé, elle avait fait volte-face, brandissant sa baguette à son tour. Leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés en se rencontrant.**

– **La dernière chose que tu m'a dite ?**

 **Comme si ces paroles l'avaient brûlées, elle baissa sa baguette, et souffla.**

– **Si tu parles de la nuit avant ma disparition, je… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Tom… Ne l'oublie pas.**

– **Je ne parle de cette fois-là. Je te parle de ma… « Mort » _._**

– **Ouvres les yeux ! Réveilles-toi Tom ! Tu ne viendras pas me rejoindre. Pas maintenant. Sinon, je te jure que je ferais de ta mort un enfer. Il est HORS de question, que tu abandonnes nos enfants. _Récita-t-elle, les yeux brillants._**

– **Victoria…**

 **Baissant la sienne, Tom réduisit la distance entre eux, et prit sa femme dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

– **Comment tu peux être en vie ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu Dolores, prête à me lancer un sort, et j'ai… disparu. D'un coup. Je me suis comme téléportée. Mais quand j'ai tenté de te retrouver, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus de magie en moi, je ne l'ai retrouvé que récemment. Quand j'ai communiqué avec toi, entre la vie et la mort, je me suis sentie revivre. Mais je ne savais pas comment te retrouver Tom… J'avais tellement peur…**

– **Tu es en vie. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte désormais. La famille est enfin au complet.**

– **Mais Ryan est…**

– **Avec nous. Notre petit serpent est avec nous. Et tu rentres avec moi.**

– **Je te suivrais n'importe où Tom.**

 **Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Victoria fourrant son visage dans le cou de son époux. Cette sensation de protection lui avait tant manqué.**

…

Abby observa sa mère un moment, avant de sourire.

– Alors la famille est enfin réuni et au complet.

– Oui. Elle l'est. Et à ce que je vois, tu as commencé à fonder la tienne ?

– La meute, c'est ma famille. Mais depuis quelques mois… Je vous présente Liam, mon louveteau.

– Tu parles comme une louve, By'. _Souleva Harry, alors que Nickelas s'approchait d'eux, Liam tendant les bras vers sa mère._

– Je suis une louve Harry, c'est tout à fait normal. _Sourit-elle, avant d'embrasser la tête de son enfant._

– Il est à croquer ce petit.

Des coups résonnèrent au dehors. La chasse était ouverte.

– Je dois y aller amour. C'est mon tour.

Nickelas embrassa le front de sa compagne, et salua les autres d'un signe de la main, avant d'adopter sa forme animale pour suivre la patrouille dans la forêt.

– Ce jeune homme est charmant.

– C'est un loup.

– Il est très bien élevé.

– C'est un Greyback. Il n'est pas bien élevé… Et c'est mon compagnon.

– Abby.

– Quoi ? Il est mon compagnon, et il n'est pas bien élevé. C'est une évidence. Il a des qualités, mais les règles de bienséances, ce n'est pas son truc.

– Comme si tu connaissais les règles de bienséances… _Toussa discrètement Harry, recevant un regard noir de la part de sa sœur._

Harry lui lança un grand sourire, et Abby le lui rendit finalement.

Liam gazouilla soudainement, tentant de se soustraire des bras de sa mère pour gambader dans la maison à quatre pattes.

– Tu penses aller où comme ça petit bonhomme ?

Le bébé rigola, voulant soudoyer Abby pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait.

– C'est bon louveteau, j'ai compris, je te laisse.

Posant son fils à terre, Abby le regarda avec un sourire commencer à gambader dans la maison à quatre pattes. Reportant son attention sur sa famille, la jeune louve souffla.

Sa mère lui sourit, de même que Tom, alors que Harry envoyait un petit coup dans son épaule.

– Tu es rayonnante petite sœur.

– Merci. Et Draco ? Comment il va ?

– Il n'a pas pu venir. Avec le service qu'il a en ce moment, il doit garder un œil sur tout le monde. Et Pansy… est partie vivre en Russie avec Nickolaï. Mais ça je pense que tu le savais déjà.

– On a eu le temps de passer à Saint-Pétersbourg pendant quelques jours, pour les voir. Et par Salazar ! Nickolaï est franchement plus mature depuis qu'il est en couple avec elle !

– Tu te souviens de Théodore Nott ? _Demanda Harry, un sourire en coin._

– Oui, vaguement. Pourquoi ?

– Il est en couple. Avec un loup. Depuis deux mois environ. Il le voit en cachette. Tu n'as pas remarqué l'absence de l'un des loups de ta meute By' ?

– Dimitri est souvent absent oui. Tu penses qu'il est en couple avec Dimitri ?!

Visiblement, au vu du sourire que Harry affichait, c'était le cas.

Théodore, ce garçon aux courts cheveux noirs, mince, aux yeux noisettes, légèrement chétif et très discret, avait réussi à dompter _le_ loup le plus féroce de la meute.

Ce loup-garou était une brute, à l'état pure. Il avait un cœur, évidemment, mais quand il s'agissait de frapper sans pitié, de déchiqueter ou de chasser un gibier aussi puissant et grand qu'un ours, c'était à lui qu'on le demandait. Il avait forgé des muscles en acier avec le temps qu'il avait passé à faire de l'exercice. Et il était russe.

Dimitri Pevrasko.

Pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle.

Abby sourit pensivement, avant de porter son attention sur Blaise et Hermione, qui restaient sagement dans leur coin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sentant un regard sur eux, ils tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers elle, et soutinrent son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à parler.

– Et vous alors. Vous faites quoi maintenant ?

– J'ai fini mes études d'avocamage en septembre dernier, et on requiert déjà mes faveurs pour défendre des personnes. Sur des affaires mineures cependant. _Répondit calmement la jeune femme_.

– Pour ma part, je travaille en étroite collaboration avec le Ministère. Pour le garder à l'œil. Tout ça. Depuis que Lucius Malfoy a démissionné de son poste, les candidatures se bousculent pour être le Premier Ministre. Et ce serait douloureux de voir Fudge revenir. Pour l'instant, ce serait Scrimgeour.

– Tant que Dolores Ombrage ne passe pas Ministre, ou n'occupe pas de poste au Ministère, ça me convient. Cette garce ne mérite rien d'autre que l'oubli éternel. _Lâcha Victoria, faisant s'entre-regardaient ses enfants et son époux._

– Elle ne passera pas. J'en suis certaine. Vous avez des nouvelles des jumeaux ? Fred et Georges m'ont toujours dit qu'ils viendraient au campement un jour, où que nous soyons, mais je ne les ai toujours pas aperçu. _Demanda Abby, alors que Liam revenait vers elle pour tendre finalement les bras vers Harry._

– Ils vont bien. Juste très occupés par leur boutique. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont demandé de te donner ceci quand je te verrais.

Harry sortit une petite fiole de la poche de son blouson, qu'il tendit ensuite à sa sœur.

Délicatement, elle soupesa la fiole et observa son contenu à travers le verre. Le liquide semblait noirâtre, et une petite étiquette indiquait : _« Gred et Forge, nous sommes sûr que tu en auras besoin. Ou peut-être pas. A manier avec précaution._ _Et comme nous le disait un certain professeur : « Je peux vous apprendre à enfermer_ _La Mort dans un flacon »,_ _nous nous avons enfermé les cauchemars_ _._ _Avec le bonjour de Luna._ _»_

La référence à Severus Snape était frappante, bien que légèrement flippante venant de la part des jumeaux Weasley.

…

Les Riddle et les deux Zabini étaient partis depuis peu, laissant Abby seule avec son louveteau, qui baillait aux corneilles. Elle demanda à Becka de venir lui tenir compagnie, pendant que le petit dormait.

Quand un appel d'alerte résonna dans le camp, la louve sortit en courant, soufflant à l'animagus lynx de rester protéger et surveiller son fils.

Là devant la meute, se tenait un des anciens membres de la meute Greyback. Et l'Alpha était parti à la chasse. Avec l'estafilade qu'il avait sur le visage, et ses cheveux beaucoup trop roux, il était facile de le reconnaître.

Abby fendit la meute en les décalant sur le côté, et c'était en apercevant le roux qu'elle serra les poings. Elle se mit à courir, et prit sa forme animale avant de sauter sur lui.

Le plaquant brutalement au sol, les pattes avant sur ses épaules, la louve laissa sa mâchoire craquer dans le vide, juste devant le visage de l'intrus.

Elle grogna longtemps, claquant ses crocs devant lui, avant qu'une voix ne tente de la retenir.

– Abby ! C'est Bill ! Mon frère ! Il ne nous fera rien !

– Ne te mêle pas de cela Ginerva ! Tu fais peut-être partie de cette meute, mais tu n'es pas une louve ! Alors restes à ta place ! _Hurla un loup, faisant claquer sa voix rauque dans l'air._

– Sonnez le retour de chasse ! On attend l'Alpha. C'est lui qui donnera le jugement. Pour trahison.

– Je n'ai pas trahi la meute ! Je le jure sur ma propre vie !

Reprenant forme humaine, Abby le toisa froidement.

– Ton frère m'avait juré que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait fait faire tout ça, ton excuse à toi, c'est quoi ?

– Je ne savais rien des agissements que Dumbledore avait à votre encontre. Je n'ai jamais été en accord avec ses opinions, et encore moins avec celles de ma famille.

Serrant les dents, la jeune louve fronça les sourcils, et lâcha.

– Sonnez le retour. de. chasse. Maintenant !

Elle se leva, ordonnant aux loups d'emmener Weasley dans la fosse, forgée pour les prisonniers.

Quand une sonnerie d'alarme retentit, les troupes de chasses rentrèrent au campement, et Abby vit Nickelas se diriger directement vers elle.

…

Au retentissement de l'alarme, le futur Alpha avait tracé jusqu'à la position du camp. Il avait eu peur que la meute ait un quelconque problème, et il était soulagé qu'il n'en soit rien.

Pourtant, à la vue de la sérénité des autres loups à son arrivé, il n'avait pu qu'en être rassuré. En partie.

Son père le devança rapidement, se rendant à la fosse, tandis que Nickelas se dirigeait vers sa compagne.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Bill Weasley nous a trouvé. Il souhaite rentrer dans la meute.

– C'est le roux que mon père avait blessé en juin 1996 non ? Au Ministère, je crois.

– Exact. Viens.

Prenant la main de son compagnon, Abby le conduisit jusqu'au rassemblement devant les fosses. Ginny se trouvait là, la tête baissée sur ses mains, qu'elle s'acharnait à triturer.

Elle semblait tellement mal à l'aise. Et elle ne put que baisser encore plus les yeux quand Fenrir haussa la parole.

– J'ai blessé cet homme en juin 1996 ! C'est un loup-garou. C'est vrai ! Pourtant, pour lui, la meute n'est pas le plus important. Nous savons de source sûre, que le traître ayant vendu notre position à Albus Dumbledore était un loup de notre propre meute. Un « nouveau-né » en quelque sorte. Et ce traître est Bill Weasley ! Fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, aujourd'hui enfermés à la prison d'Azkaban pour de nombreux meurtres ! Dont celui de ma femme ! Arabella !

– Je le jure sur ma propre vie ! Je n'étais pas au courant des agissements de Dumbledore quand le campement a été frappé ! Je n'ai jamais été mêlé de près ou de loin aux idéaux de ma famille ! Ginerva ! Dis-leur ! _Finit-il en lançant un regard désespéré à sa cadette._

– Ne mêle pas la renarde à cela nevestulka. C'est une mauvaise idée.

– Abby. Laisse Ginny parler.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et celle-ci ne put que sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. Cependant, quand Julian posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de la rassurer, la jeune femme fit d'un air assuré.

– Il dit vrai. Durant toutes les manipulations de Dumbledore, Bill n'a jamais adhéré à tout cela. Il était présent, physiquement. Pas moralement. Et à Drazilas… Ronald a parlé de le vendre, juste pour se rapprocher de vous et de vous frapper en plein cœur. Il est prêt à tout pour vous atteindre. Même à vendre son propre frère. Et je peux vous assurer, que si Bill fait, ne serait-ce qu'une erreur ici, je ferais moi-même jurisprudence. Sans tenir compte de mon lien familiale avec lui.

La meute faisait confiance à Ginny.

Depuis son intervention pour soigner la patte avant droite de Julian, la meute avait fait en sorte de garder la renarde à l'œil, et personne n'avait été déçu. Elle se comportait comme un membre de la meute devait l'être. Elle participait à la chasse, aidait à garder les louveteaux, soignait les blessés, cuisinait pour la meute le soir.

Alors, si elle assurait que cet homme, Bill Weasley, était de leur côté, et qu'il voulait simplement se joindre à la meute, cette même meute lui ferait confiance.

C'était une règle fondamentale de la meute. Le facteur le plus important.

Bravée la confiance, c'était comme planter un coup de poignard dans le dos de tous les membres de la meute. Et c'était surtout signer sa mort en toute connaissance de cause.

* * *

… _A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà voilà voilà…

Bon, bah je vous dis à la prochaine… Vous allez me tuer mais je viens quand même vous donner le chapitre le mois prochain.

Oh et surtout par Merlin… Rangez-moi tous ces couteaux ! Et toutes les peluches, je vais les garder… *sors*

Bisous les gens ! Je vous n'ems ! Eh eh eh ! Je suis en cours mais je publie quand même :)


	4. Chapitre III : Une partie de moi

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis de retour, avec une semaine de retard… Eh non je ne m'excuserais pas ! *euh… Vaudrait quand même mieux pour toi que tu le fasses tu sais ? Les lecteurs en manque sont capables de tout.*

Comme si je ne le savais pas !

Fin bref !

 **RAR :**

 **Nyan-Mandine** : Encore une lectrice compulsive sérieux ! XD

Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise à ce point, surtout si tu as tout lu en moins de 24 heures ! Je te dis félicitation ! ET voici la suite !

 **(Guest) adenoide** : Effectivement, trahir un jour trahir toujours… Mais ce ne sera pas le cas ici ! Je te rassure !

Bonne lecture à toi, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)

 **'calyssa** : Oh oui, les envies de femme enceinte XD Personnellement, je n'ai jamais goûté ce genre de sandwich, mais j'ai franchement pas envie de le tester XD

Ginny a trouvé un compagnon, oui. Ils sont et resteront ensemble… Même avec ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre *barre-toi, et vite.* Ma conscience ne dit pas cela pour rien, surtout que Liam est concerné… En même temps vu le titre du chapitre bah woilà quoi… Les psychopathes rouquins tu dis… ? Bon, je vais me planquer maintenant hein !

Concernant Bill,, il est bel et bien du côté de la famille Greyback, et donc du côté de Tom. Tu te souviens de Becka… ? Bah voilà, il se passera quelque chose qui devait se passer entre eux. Et oui, ça sent le lemon hétéro !

Ouais, je connais ce problème de nettoyage. En plus, le sang, c'est trèèèèèès salissant XD

Je publie pendant l'inter-cours cette fois-ci XD

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Serpent d'ombre** : AH le cadeau des jumeaux, tu es la seule à avoir retenu ceci ! Et tu vas en avoir un petit échantillon dans ce chapitre !

Eh une bonne fois pour toute, non Bill ne vient pas dans la meute pour les trahir ! XD S'il fait cela, une animagus lynx va le bouffer XD

Bonne lecture ! Et Zoubis !

 **Fin des RAR**

Bon… Euh… Comment dire à part un « On se retrouve en bas, je fais mon topo habituel, et cette fois je me casse vraiment en courant avant que quelqu'un ne me tue »… ?

* * *

…

 **Children of Wolves**

…

 **Chapitre III : Une partie de moi**

…

* * *

25 Janvier 2005,

Forêt Irlandaise,

Une chasse venait d'être lancée alors que la meute était en panique. Les loups venaient de partir, et une attaque avait aussitôt été lancé contre eux.

Une attaque qui s'était soldée par deux blessés grave.

Le feu ravageant le côté Est des cabanes en bois, les chasseurs avaient finit par revenir. Vingt minutes plus tard. Tout l'Est avait été brûlé.

Nickelas se hâta, se précipitant auprès de sa compagne qui cherchait quelque chose un peu partout.

Elle était en état de panique total, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place plus d'une seconde.

– Abby dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

– Je n'en sais foutrement rien Nickelas ! Et par pitié, dis-moi que tu as vu Liam…

Fondant en larmes, avant que celles-ci ne transforment en rage, la louve bondit dans la forêt, suivant les traces d'odeur magique que les responsables avaient laissé derrière eux.

Se tournant vers Ginerva qui était restée avec Julian, et qui s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait des deux blessés, avec un bandage de fortune au ventre, le loup-garou l'apostropha en avançant.

– Tu as vu qui ?

– Des sorciers sous les ordres de Dumbledore… Dolores Ombrage était là elle aussi. Mais je n'ai rien vu. _Elle siffla de douleur en se relevant, et Julian la retint en la plaquant contre son torse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol._

– Que t'es-t-il arrivé Ginny… ?

– Elle a reçut un coup de poignard.

– Et le petit ? _S'enquit brusquement_ _le jeune_ _Greyback._

Julian hocha négativement la tête alors que Ginny fondait en larme.

Elle avait perdu le petit en un coup de poignard. Elle était enceinte de 49 jours… Un mois et demi…

Liam avait disparu. Et Abby ne revenait toujours pas.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de patience, que Nickelas commençait à perdre, il vit son père avec sa compagne dans les bras.

Relativement inquiet, et le mot était faible, il courut vers eux.

– Où est Liam ?!

– Ils l'ont enlevé.

Le choc cloua Nickelas sur place, et il recula d'un pas.

Ils étaient venus pour leur détruire la vie. Pour détruire la meute et semer le chaos là où ils le pouvaient.

Fenrir amena la louve blanche dans la cabane de son fils, après avoir ordonné aux autres loups de quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible. Il préférait dissoudre la meute plutôt que d'en perdre encore plus.

Nickelas le comprenait bien, il aurait fait la même chose que lui s'il avait été à sa place, mais c'était une décision difficile à prendre. Il ne pouvait pas le faire à la légère, mais dans l'immédiat celle-ci semblait être la meilleure qu'il puisse avoir et prendre.

Fermant les yeux, le loup rejoignit sa compagne, et resta à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil.

…

Veillant sur sa renarde, Julian ne pouvait que s'inquiéter. Ginny ne montrait aucune trace de sa douleur concernant la perte de leur enfant, mais il savait qu'elle gardait le tout à l'intérieur. Elle ne montrait rien à personne. Mais quand elle se pensait seule, elle pleurait de tout son saoul.

Elle s'était endormie quelques minutes plus tôt. Ayant refuser d'avaler quoique soit, elle s'était couchée le ventre vide.

Pendant que le reste de la meute avait fuit vers une autre forêt, chacun de leur côté. Peu d'entre eux était resté, et il était donc aisé de dresser une liste des présents.

Fenrir, Nickelas, Abby, Julian, Ginny, Dimitri, Théodore. Ils n'étaient plus que sept. Dont trois animagus. Une renarde, un Golden Retriever noir, et une louve blanche. Avec quatre loup-garous.

Tous ayant un compagnon ou une compagne. Ils étaient en « famille ».

Bill et Becka étaient partis eux aussi, ensemble. Ils avaient peut-être, d'un accord commun, ouvert une chasse mutuelle pour trouver les fautifs de l'attaque sur le camp.

Mais la meute ne s'agrandirait pas avant un long moment…

Quant à Théodore, il était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt, sous sa forme de chien pour tenter de rentrer en douce dans le campement, et plus précisément dans la tente de Dimitri. Mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait que son, soi-disant, ami Draco Malfoy ait lâché à Harry qu'il sortait avec un loup-garou nommé Dimitri. Harry qui l'avait vendu à sa sœur, la louve blanche et compagne du futur Alpha de la meute.

Dimitri était parti chasser ce soir-là, et il s'était retrouvé face à Abby Riddle, sous forme de louve. Il avait douloureusement déglutit en la voyant.

Au final, quand le loup-garou qu'il aimait, était arrivé dans la tente, celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils pour se contenter tout compte fait d'embrasser le jeune homme devant la louve de son meilleur ami.

Dimitri Pevrasko avait grandi avec Nickelas après tout.

…

Tout était bien silencieux depuis le départ des autres, et même s'ils commençaient à lever le camp, ni Ginny ni Abby ne souhaitaient se joindre aux hommes.

Fenrir avait prévenu Tom de la situation, et celui-ci ne tarderait pas à arriver, avec sa femme et Harry. Peut-être que les Malfoy seront avec eux. Qui sait…

Pour l'heure, le silence était d'or dans le campement.

Assises, le dos collé au tronc d'un arbre mort, Ginny et Abby se tenaient compagnie. Elles avaient toutes deux perdu un enfant, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivait à le surmonter.

Ginny était au bord des larmes à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sujet et préférait passer son temps libre sous sa forme animale, et Abby y était devenue agressive. Froide. Comme Ashia l'avait été à la mort de son mari, Ravel. Et elle l'était toujours.

Soufflant dans le froid de l'hiver, Abby ne pouvait se retirer les images de l'attaque et de l'enlèvement de Liam de la tête. Elle le voyait jouer avec elle, sourire, rire…

Et ce fut le chaos d'une seconde à l'autre. C'était devenu l'horreur. Il s'était mit à courir sous l'ordre de sa mère, pour qu'il se mettent à l'abri à la maison, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu.

Abby le savait. Elle l'avait entendu hurler. Hurler « Maman » haut et fort, au moment où elle avait vu Ginny se faire poignarder par une lame tranchante. Elle n'aurait su dire par qui, elle ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien élève de Hogwarts. Elle optait pour Colin Crivey, le blond des lions.

Celui qui avait tenté de lui lancer un sort dans un couloir vide.

Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit tourner les yeux. Elle aperçut Ginerva du coin de l'œil, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. La renarde venait de reprendre forme humaine. Depuis la perte de son enfant, la rouquine passait le plus clair de son temps sous sa forme animale. Le fait d'être une renarde la rassurait, la réchauffer du froid qu'elle ressentait au creux de ses entrailles. Là où le bébé aurait dû être.

Là où il était encore… ? Becka l'avait dit, avant de partir. Il n'était pas rare qu'un bébé naisse sans que la mère ne sache être enceinte. Elle pensait que c'était le cas pour Ginny, elle l'espérait du moins. Mais jusque là, même la magie n'avait pas réussi à déceler une vie en elle…

– Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé… Je pensais que tout était terminé, qu'on aurait enfin pu vivre.

– Et c'est toi qui dit ça Ginny… Tu as toujours été manipulée, et c'est toi qu'ils ont blessé. Tuer ton enfant. Ne lui laissant qu'une mince chance de survie. Et ils m'ont pris le mien…

– J'ai entendu Fenrir dire que Bill était parti avec les autres, mais qu'ils l'avaient perdu de vue rapidement. Je crois qu'il suivait la trace des fautifs. Je suis certaine qu'il va revenir…

– Peut-être, peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, Becka a suivi sa trace à lui.

– On va aller où maintenant By'… ? _S'enquit Ginny, inquiète de la tournure des événements à venir._

– Je ne sais pas… La Forêt Interdite sûrement… Mon père voudra nous y accueillir, en sachant que nous sommes peu, je ne pense pas que cela pose problème.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, et elles ne purent que tourner le visage vers le campement quand un son de transplanage résonna à leurs oreilles.

Ils venaient d'arriver.

Elles se levèrent dans un même mouvement, Abby soutenant la renarde pour la stabiliser, et elles se dirigèrent vers l'origine du son.

…

Tom était là, avec Victoria, Harry et Draco. Severus, Sirius et Lucius étaient présents eux aussi. A cette vue, Abby pensa à une « réunion de famille ». Mais ses pensées se brouillèrent, et le regard inquiet de son frère fit craquer les barrières qu'elle s'était forgé à la disparition de Liam.

Elle ne devait pas craquer, ce n'était pas le moment.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Abby commença à s'avancer vers sa famille, une boule au ventre. Harry la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, voulant la rassurer par son geste. Pourtant, quand il vit qu'aucune larme ne coulait des yeux de sa sœur, il s'inquiéta.

Tom l'avait remarqué lui aussi, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait connu la disparition de Ryan en 1982, 23 ans plus tôt, et rien n'avait pu le calmer si ce n'était les années passées à attendre de le retrouver.

Relevant le visage de sa sœur vers le sien, Harry fut surpris de voir que les yeux habituellement si vert et parsemé de pointes rougeoyantes avaient disparue pour laisser place à une noirceur sans nom.

Elle deviendrait froide, comme Ashia.

– Abby.

– Tais-toi Harry. Juste tais-toi. On m'a enlevé mon fils, et je sais par qui et pourquoi. Dolores Ombrage suit les ordres des Weasley. Et si je met la main sur cet enflure de raclure de nevestulka, je te jure sur ma propre vie que je le tuerais de mes mains, à petit feu.

– Ne dis pas cela à la légère Abby. _Lança Lucius, bien plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître._

– Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser ces enculés s'en tirer comme ça ?! Ils ont enlevé mon fils ! Ils se sont attaqués à la meute ! Ils vont en subir les conséquences ! Et personne ne m'empêchera de les débusquer, de les capturer et de les tuer.

– Abby, je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, mais on ne peut pas se lancer dans une nouvelle guerre contre eux maintenant.

– On ne va pas se lancer dans une guerre Draco. Ce n'est pas une gué-guerre comme celle du vieux con pour le pouvoir, c'est une guerre personnelle, cela n'a rien à voir.

– Draco a raison By'… On ne peut pas faire ça…

– Tu ne fais pas parti de la meute Harry, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

– Non. Je suis ton frère, peut-être que ça compense le fait que je ne fasse pas partie de la meute. _Lâcha froidement Harry, se mesurant sans aucune honte contre sa sœur, devant tout le monde._

Abby lança un regard noir à son frère.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la meute.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec sa famille, c'était vrai, mais elle avait désormais une autre famille. La meute. Et Liam avait été enlevé.

Le mal avait été fait, et rien n'allait pouvoir changer la réaction d'Abby.

En s'attaquant à la meute, les Weasley avaient signé leurs arrêts de mort. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quels Weasley étaient impliqués dans cette affaire…

Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, étaient à exclure. Ils étaient fidèles à leur côté depuis le début.

Bill et Ginny faisaient parti de la meute, et la renarde avait perdu son enfant en se faisant poignarder par Colin Crivey.

Charlie Weasley, le second de la fratrie et de la famille, était dragonnier et travaillait en Roumanie… Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ? Abby pensait pouvoir le contacter d'ici peu pour en avoir le cœur net, et peut-être aussi pour pouvoir l'attirer dans leur camp, s'il n'avait pas choisi le sien.

Ensuite, il y avait Percy Weasley. Il travaillait au Ministère quand Fudge y était encore Premier Ministre. Mais il semblait impossible qu'il ne soit pas du côté de ses parents, il était donc à ignorer.

Quant à Molly et Arthur, ils étaient encore en prison, à Azkaban, ils y sont, et ils y resteront pendant encore longtemps.

Il ne restait plus que Ronald Weasley… Nevestulka. Le rongeur. La belette. L'enfoiré qui avait tenté de la tuer pendant la bataille de Hogwarts. Il était responsable de tout cela, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais bon sang… Il aurait pu oublier ! Vivre une fois échappé de Drazilas ! Mais il avait décidé de s'attaquer à la meute !

Si Abby mettait la main sur lui… Elle ne pouvait pas jurer aux autres d'être calme. Elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Une fois en face de lui, elle en ferait du pâté pour Hippogriffe. Mais qui était-il pour se permettre de faire tout ça… S'attaquer à la famille… C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouver pour leur faire du mal ?

Quand Nickelas s'avança vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer dans les yeux. Il rentrait d'une patrouille. Avec un morceau de tissus.

Il était en coton noir. Venant du pull de Liam.

– Je l'ai trouvé entre deux branches, sous un tronc mort. Il a dû réussir à se soustraire à eux, pendant un bref instant. Mais ils l'ont rattrapé.

– Ils ont transplané… Si j'apprends que Ronald est le responsable, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. _Cracha Abby, prenant le tissus entre ses mains._

Aussitôt, elle se mit à trembler.

Il s'agissait du petit pull noir en coton que Victoria lui avait offert l'année dernière. Liam ne le quittait presque jamais… Comment avaient-ils pu lui prendre son petit louveteau… Son bébé.

Craquant pour la seconde fois depuis la disparition de son fils, Abby laissa ses larmes couler avant qu'une paire de bras n'entoure ses épaules, l'attirant ainsi dans l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Elle laissa libre court à son chagrin et désarroi avant que la voix de son parrain ne résonne derrière eux.

– Je sais que toute cette situation peut te faire du mal, que c'est difficile, mais tu dois être forte. Pour la meute. Pour Liam.

– Sirius… Pour une fois ferme-là. _Lâcha Lucius, avant qu'Abby n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche._

Severus s'avança vers Fenrir, et lui donna quelque chose. Une potion. Abby la lui prit des mains et regarda le contenu en la soulevant dans les airs, face aux rayons du soleil.

C'était un liquide grisâtre, transparent. Comme la Goûte de la Mort Vivante.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une potion…

– Ça je le vois bien Snape. Une potion de quoi ? _Cracha froidement la louve._

La situation était tendue, presque explosive. La magie d'Abby craquelait autour d'elle comme un feu crépitant. Quelqu'un devait détourner l'attention. Et vite.

Enfin… Quelqu'un sauf Becka et Bill avec un fardeau derrière eux, qui hurlait de le lâcher et de le laisser partir.

Julian sentit sa renarde se raidir près de lui, et il sut. Il commença à s'avancer vers les arrivants, quand il vit Abby fondre sur le garçon avant de lui fourrer un poing dans la figure, le faisant tomber au sol.

Les douces émeraude de Riddle avaient disparu pour être remplacées par des fentes rouges. Plaquant son pied sur la poitrine du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer correctement, elle gueula.

– Où est mon fils ?! Dis-moi où il est si tu tiens à la vie Crivey.

– Ils l'ont emmené… mais je ne sais pas où, je le jure. Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie. Pitié…

– Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Fermant les yeux, Abby souffla et pénétra l'esprit du blond, qui en eut le souffle coupé.

…

 _ **Il faisait encore noir dans la forêt quand ils étaient apparus, en formation. Colin ne savait pas pourquoi Ombrage était là, mais si elle pouvait les aider à les faire souffrir, ils étaient preneurs.**_

 _ **Lançant un regard à Lavender, qui était avec eux, celle-ci sut qu'elle devrait rester en arrière, et se charger de prendre le petit.**_

 _ **Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que les loups partent chasser en forêt profonde, et ils lancèrent l'attaque.**_

 _ **Ombrage lança un fiendfire sur le campement, et les partisans de Dumbledore virent avec plaisir la panique gagner les loups.**_

 _ **La femme en rose s'engouffra dans le camp, se fiant à son ouïe pour entendre Riddle et son rejeton. Colin la suivit, et se retrouva face à Ginerva.**_

 _ **Elle était donc là. Elle avait trahi son propre frère, elle lui avait tourné le dos et s'était accouplée avec un loup-garou. Il s'avança vers elle, la testant, et quand elle montra les dents, commençant à sortir la baguette qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, il avait fendit le sol, et avait planté son couteau dans son ventre, la faisant crier de douleur.**_

 _ **Il en était ravi. S'il pouvait montrer ce qu'il avait fait à Ronald, peut-être qu'il lui donnerait un meilleur poste.**_

 _ **Une seconde plus tard, il vit Ombrage partir avec un petit garçon qui se débattait pour rejoindre sa mère. Le louveteau de Riddle. Il sourit.**_

 _ **Il l'avait. Ils avaient leur vengeance, ils pouvaient faire du mal aux Riddle et aux loups-garous en une seule fois. C'était le bonheur.**_

 _ **Un son s'était enclenché après que le fiendfire avait été lancé, mais ils n'y avaient pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Il était strident et, Colin fut certain qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde.**_

 _ **Les loups revenaient.**_

 _ **Lançant un regard dans la direction d'Ombrage et de Lavender, il constata avec plaisir qu'elles avaient pu transplaner avec le gamin sans problème.**_

…

 _ **Il était pourchassé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter maintenant. S'il le faisait, ils le trouveraient. Il ne savait pas si les autres étaient en sécurité, il l'espérait.**_

 _ **Ronald lui avait affirmé que tout allait s'arranger maintenant. Que le gamin serait leur ticket de sortie vers la liberté. Le roux lui ferait comprendre ce que c'était que d'être le fils d'une salope et d'un enfoiré de loup-garou.**_

 _ **Colin s'était installé dans un bar en pensant les semer, mais il eut soudainement froid dans le dos quand il croisa le regard foncé d'une femme à côté de lui. Elle était belle. Mais un peu trop vieille pour lui. Quoiqu'en la regardant bien… Elle devait avoir un peu plus de 20 ans. Comme lui, environ.**_

 _ **Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, la jeune femme le foudroya.**_

– _**Colin Crivey. Gryffindor. Ami de Ronald Weasley. Animagus blaireau. Pathétique.**_

 _ **Ces mots le clouèrent sur place, et il ne put rien rajouter quand un homme se posta devant lui. Son regard bleu lui lançant des éclairs, alors qu'il glissait lentement sa main dans celle de la femme.**_

– _**Où est le fils d'Abby ? Dis-le nous avant que tu ne regrettes ton silence.**_

– _**Je ne sais pas où…**_

– _**Mauvaise réponse.**_

 _ **Le poing de l'homme le frappa en plein visage, le faisant tomber au sol, alors que le barman ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il se passait. Il leva des yeux suppliant, et reconnu le frère de Ronald. Bill Weasley, le loup-garou de la meute de Greyback. Le frère de Ginerva, qu'il avait poignardé sans aucune once de pitié.**_

– _**Tu sais que tu as poignardé une femme enceinte ? Que tu as poignardé ma sœur ?**_

– _**Je… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte… Je le jure… Je… Je ne savais pas… Rien du tout.**_

– _**Pathétique.**_ **Cracha la femme à côté de Bill.**

 _ **Ils le surplombaient de toutes leurs hauteurs, alors que lui, il était misérablement étendu au sol.**_

– _**Je vous en prie… Ne me faites pas de mal… Pitié…**_

– _**Vermine. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons te faire du mal Colin. Mais crois-moi, tu aurais préféré.**_

…

Sortant de l'esprit du blond, Abby lâcha un cri de rage avant de le relever brusquement le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

– Tu es misérable Colin. Après avoir tenté de me tuer, tu as voulu tuer Ginny.

– Il a tenté de te tuer ?! _S'écrièrent de nombreuses voix derrière elle._

– A Hogwarts. Il pensait que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il s'est trompé. Julian, je te le laisse.

Lâchant le blond, qui s'écroula au sol, reprenant difficilement son souffle, Abby se tourna vers le loup-garou concerné. Julian serrait les poings, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ginerva tenta de le calmer en posant son regard sur lui, mais il l'écarta doucement, la dirigeant plus près de Nickelas et de Fenrir, qui surent aussitôt ce qu'il allait dire.

– Tu as dix secondes d'avance sur moi. Je te conseille de ne pas traîner. Blaireau.

Écarquillant les yeux, Colin ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que ce loup voulait dire, mais en le voyant commencer à s'avancer vers lui, le blond prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit à travers les feuillages. Il jura entendre le loup derrière lui le suivre calmement. Comme s'il se délectait de la marche à suivre.

Bifurquant brusquement à sa droite, après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner, Colin se retrouva face à un énorme loup gris qui montrait les crocs.

Les yeux brillants de peur, alors que ceux du loup brillaient de douleur morale. Il avait poignardé Ginerva. Qui s'était accouplée avec un loup-garou. Julian était ce loup. Ce loup qui était face à lui.

Il crut mourir quand il le vit courir vers lui, claquant les crocs dans l'air quand il le surplomba d'un coup. Il était tellement massif, tellement imposant.

Il hurla soudainement, demandant grâce, même s'il savait que le loup ne le lâcherait pas. Il hurla, encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux, et souffla de soulagement quand le poids sur lui s'évapora. Pourtant, quand il sentit qu'on le forçait à se lever, il ne put que crier à nouveau.

– Lâches-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ! Grosse brute répugnante !

Claquant la langue sur son palais, Julian le foudroya du regard et le traîna dans la boue pendant de longues minutes, qui semblèrent interminables au blond.

Il était minable maintenant.

Ils retournèrent au camp, où tous attendaient. Ils les fixèrent, et Ginny se retourna, dos à eux, ne pouvant supporter cette situation. Abby posa une main sur son épaule, et l'attira dans ses bras, alors que Colin suppliait encore.

– Finis le boulot Julian.

– Je ne tuerais pas cette vermine Fenrir. Il ne le mérite même pas.

Croyant que son supplice était enfin terminé, Colin se permit de soupirer fortement. Ce ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'il se retrouva brutalement dans les airs, une main enserrant sa gorge.

Une poigne forte. Violente. Dangereuse. Mortelle.

Suffoquant, le blond retint difficilement la peur dans ses yeux, quand il vit que ce n'était plus Julian, mais le père du gamin qu'ils avaient emmené.

Une voix, lointaine, parut à ses oreilles.

– Nickelas lâche-le ! Tu vas le tuer!

– C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. _Grinça le loup, les dents serrées._

– Il peut servir. On peut lui soutirer des informations. _Fit Tom, les bras croisés._

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, sauf Nickelas qui semblait peser le pour et le contre.

– Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur Weasley. Avant qu'on ne change d'avis. Et ça peut vite arriver, crois-moi.

Le blond inspira subitement. Et lança, avec un sourire en coin.

– Plutôt mourir que de vous le dire. Voldemort.

Toute la famille Riddle se raidit. Même Harry, qui espérait pouvoir compter sur son contrôle magique pour ne pas le tuer le Gryffon en une seconde.

Pourtant, quand Victoria s'avança du garçon, demandant à Nickelas de le lâcher, une seule personne savait ce qui allait se passer. Tom.

Elle irradiait peut-être de beauté, mais elle irradiait surtout de dangerosité à cet instant. Ses yeux émeraude reflétaient parfaitement les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était… Envoûtante.

Tous retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent que le blond ne bougeait plus face à elle, et qu'il fixait un point vide. C'était en tendant l'oreille qu'ils entendirent ce qu'elle disait.

– Tu as une famille n'est-ce pas ? Une petite-amie il me semble. Cho Chang ? Je me trompe.

– Non.

– Bien. Elle est enceinte je crois ? Elle vit à… Manchester. Enceinte de huit mois. Ne me fermes pas ton esprit, cela ne sert à rien contre moi. _Rajouta la bulgare quand elle sentit des barrières tenter_ _de_ _s'ériger contre son intrusion._ Alors dis-moi. Tiens-tu à elle et à ton enfant ?

– Plus que tout au monde.

– Dans ce cas. Je te conseille fortement de coopérer. Tu ne voudrais pas rentrer chez toi, pour enterrer ta chère et tendre. Où sont-ils tous ? Réponds.

Colin tentait de se taire, cela se voyait. Mais quand Victoria lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et qu'il écarquilla les yeux, il hurla.

– Au Terrier ! Ils sont au Terrier ! Je vous en prie ne lui dites rien !

Il semblait si terrifié tout à coup. C'était étrange de le voir paniquer comme cela soudainement.

Abby haussa un sourcil, et s'avança vers sa mère quand elle revint vers eux, laissant le blond supplier encore et encore de ne rien dire, alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– On se le demande tous Abby. _Souffla Harry avec un sourire en coin._ Maman ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre que Ronald apprécie que sa… Catin de Lavender ait couché avec ce jeune homme. Il est terrifié du fait qu'il l'apprenne un jour.

– Tu ne changeras jamais. Toi et tes menaces, que tu mets toujours à exécution. _Sourit le patriarche Riddle._

– Si je ne les met pas à exécution, ce ne sont pas des menaces.

– Mettez-le dans la fosse. On se chargera de lui plus tard.

Julian prit le blond par le col de sa chemise, et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Becka et Bill se rapprochèrent des autres, et Fenrir vint à eux.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez si rapidement. Avez-vous d'autres informations ?

– Pas grand-chose Alpha. Crivey est un poisson. Cho Chang est une putain qui se tape tout ce qui bouge. Weasley est introuvable, tout comme Ombrage et Liam.

– Bill ?

– Mon frère, Charlie. Je l'ai contacté, après Ronald. Il m'a dit que ce qu'était devenu la famille n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Je pensais qu'il resterait neutre…

– Mais ? _Engagea Abby, les sourcils froncés._

– Il veut nous rencontrer le plus tôt possible. Hogwarts serait le meilleur endroit pour cela.

– Et tes parents ?

– … Évadés d'Azkaban il y a deux jours.

Un froid s'installa dans le camp. Tous se regardaient, s'entre-regardaient. En silence.

Abby finit par se diriger vers la fosse, allant auprès de Julian qui fixait le blaireau avec méprise. Il voulait le tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute, même s'il disait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il en mourrait d'envie.

Elle s'accroupit face au blond, derrière les barreaux de fer installés.

– Combien sont-ils au Terrier ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas.

– Écoutes-moi bien, ma mère t'a menacé. Moi, je le ferais sans même te le dire. Je réitère donc ma question avec le peu de patience que j'ai. Combien sont-ils ?!

– Huit.

– Qui ?

– Molly, Arthur, Ronald, Lavender, Dean, Terry, Ombrage.

– Et le huitième ?

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du blaireau, et Abby serra les dents.

– Le louveteau.

– Julian ouvres.

– Abby…

– J'ai dit : ouvres.

Le loup-garou s'exécuta, et les yeux de tous les autres se braquèrent vers la fosse. Voyant Colin sortir, Abby savait très bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle faisait.

La voix glaciale qu'elle employa les aida parfaitement à comprendre.

– Becka t'a dit, que tu aurais préféré que ce soit elle ou Bill qui te fasse du mal. Tu as pensé… que Julian allait te tuer. Il l'aurait fait. Sauf que… Vois-tu… Il n'y a que toi ici. Pas Ombrage, ni Lavender, ni Ronald. Crois-moi, tu aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit eux.

Elle s'était approchée de lui pendant ses paroles, et Colin su qu'il allait regretter les choix qu'il avait fait, quand il sentit un liquide couler dans sa gorge.

…

Il vit avec horreur les yeux de son ennemie devenir rougeâtre. Il déglutit, avant qu'un coup de poing ne le fasse bondir en arrière, le dos collé contre un tronc d'arbre.

Abby était forte. Beaucoup plus que lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle tirait sa force de la meute…

Se décollant du tronc de justesse avant qu'elle ne fonde à nouveau sur lui pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes, il ne vit pas Nickelas lui barrer le passage.

– Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça.

A ses paroles, Colin déglutit encore une fois, et se reçut un coup de genou dans le ventre de la part du loup, qui le fit tomber à genoux, à terre, crachant pour tenter de respirer.

– Debout.

– Lèves-toi.

Hoquetant de surprise, le blond leva à peine les yeux et vit Abby au côté de Nickelas. Celui-ci le força à se lever, et c'était avec un hochement de tête en direction de sa compagne qu'il sentit quelque chose le transpercer. Quelque chose qui tourna dans ses entrailles, et qui lui brouilla la vue de larme face à la douleur.

Sa bouche s'emplit de sang, et se fut l'obscurité qui l'emporta.

…

En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Avait-il rêvé sa mort ? Ou s'était-elle réellement produite ?

En regardant son ventre, il vit avec horreur qu'il n'avait rien. Il avait sentit la douleur lui vriller les intestins. Il s'était sentit mourir… Comment était-ce possible…

Il leva les yeux quand deux ombres se dressèrent devant lui. Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy.

– Vous êtes en parfaite santé. La douleur morale est meilleure que la douleur physique quand vous voulez faire du mal à quelqu'un. La pénétration de l'esprit est quelque chose de magnifique. Recommençons. Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

– Professeur Snape… Je vous en prie… Aidez-moi.

– Personne de vous aidera Crivey.

– Non attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Où sont les autres ?

– Parti chercher Liam.

…

Le Terrier. Perdu au milieu de champs de maïs et autres conneries du genre. Autrement dit, au milieu de nul part.

Ils encerclaient la « chose » depuis cinq minutes, et ils attendaient encore. En groupe de deux, ils avaient fait les formations judicieusement.

Abby avec Julian.

Sirius avec Ginny.

Tom avec Draco.

Victoria avec Harry.

Fenrir avec Nickelas.

Severus, Lucius, Becka et Bill gardaient le camp, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est torturé encore et encore l'esprit de Crivey. Alors que Dimitri et Théodore avaient rejoint Saint-Pétersbourg pour y retrouver Pansy et Nickolaï pour se mettre à l'abri. Enfin… Dimitri avait ordonné à Théodore de se mettre à l'abri. Si au départ, le russe avait souhaité rester avec la meute, il avait finalement cédé pour rester auprès de son compagnon.

Abby se tourna vers son partenaire qui se triturait les doigts.

– Tu auras ta vengeance.

– Je veux la tête de ce fils de pute sur un plateau d'or, et faire de sa misérable fourrure une descente de lit.

Abby sourit. Nul doute que s'il trouvait Ronald avant les autres, le roux n'avait aucune chance contre lui pour s'en sortir indemne.

Levant les yeux au ciel, ils virent une légère lumière verte forger un serpent. Le signal.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la maisonnée, et furent surpris en se rendant compte que eux n'avaient rien vu, ni sentit. Leurs propres protections magiques avaient disparu et ils n'avaient rien vu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison dans un grand fracas, et Nickelas passa devant quand il vit un métisse de peau se diriger vers eux.

Aussitôt, une alarme se déclencha et toute la population de la maison se retrouvèrent devant eux… encerclée dans le salon.

– Pas de chance. Sept contre dix. C'est… Loyal.

– Lâche mon fils nevestulka. Tout de suite. _Lâcha Abby, en voyant Liam tenu par Ronald, une lame sous la gorge._

– Viens le chercher.

Fronçant les sourcils, Abby s'avança doucement, malgré la mise en garde de son compagnon. Il pensait à un piège. Ce n'en était pas un.

En revanche, le sang qui coulait lentement de la gorge de Liam était bien réel. Et Abby comme Nickelas virent rouge.

Ils fondirent tous sur les Weasley, Ombrage et Dean, ainsi que Lavender.

Ronald prit la fuite rapidement, non sans avoir fait une chose qu'il regretterait amèrement dans peu de temps, et lâcha Liam qui tomba au sol en pleurant pour retrouver les bras de sa mère et de son père. Lavender suivit le roux facilement, de même que Dean, alors qu'Ombrage se retrouvait en face à face avec Victoria.

Molly et Arthur rendirent bien facilement les armes. C'était trop facile…

En revanche, aucune trace de Terry Boot… Il avait dû fuir avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Ou alors il se planquait misérablement dans un placard.

Une explosion soudaine se produisit et Tom ne dû sa vie qu'à l'attention de son fils, qui le poussa sur le côté, tombant sur lui dans la chute, alors qu'une pluie de lames et de pierres tombait à leur côté.

§Putain ! Si je met la main sur Ombrage, je la tue.§

§ Ta mère s'en charge déjà serpent.§

Ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement, et se tournèrent vers Victoria qui tenait Ombrage contre un mur. Le bonbon rose saignait de la lèvre et du nez. Elle semblait tellement mal en point.

Victoria la tira subitement du mur et lui lança un sort d'une couleur verte. Il ne la tua pas. Ce que les autres pensaient. Elle était juste tombée inconsciente sur le sol.

– Moi aussi, j'ai une vengeance à tenir. Et la tuer maintenant aurait été un cadeau.

Des sanglots retentirent dans le silence de la maison. Abby et Nickelas étaient agenouillés sur le sol, tenant contre eux une petite masse de peau.

Liam pleurait.

Mais il manquait quelqu'un. Deux personnes plus précisément. Julian et Ginerva. Cherchant le loup des yeux, Fenrir le trouva dehors, devant une sorte de piédestal aux effigies de Dumbledore. Ils l'idolâtrait encore, comme s'il avait été leur maître ou leur Dieu. C'était une belle blague.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'Alpha remarqua qu'il tremblait. De rage.

– Julian, où est Ginny ? _S'enquit Harry en venant vers eux._

– Je vais le tuer… Si je met la main sur ce fils de pute, je le tue !

– Où est-elle Julian… ?

– Je ne sais pas… elle est partie sous sa forme animagus d'une seconde à l'autre pour le suivre, et je l'ai perdu de vue… Je ne sais pas où est ma propre compagne putain !

– Calmes-toi renarde ! On ne te veux aucun mal ! Allez !

Harry tourna le regard vers l'origine de la voix. Sirius et Draco étaient près de là où ils se tenaient. Entourant une forme allongée au sol. Julian poussa gentiment le brun sur le côté et se dirigea vers eux avant de les bousculer brusquement.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa muet. Sa renarde était bien là, oui, mais elle avait bloqué une petite masse de poil brune contre sa poitrine. Un bébé renardeau… au pelage brun foncé, et au bout de la queue blanche. Il… venait tout juste de naître !

Le petit museau de la renarde se releva vers Julian, et il reconnu facilement le regard de sa compagne.

Elle reprit rapidement forme humaine, gardant le petit renardeau contre sa poitrine, et plongea son regard dans les orbes de Julian.

Julian qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il ne le comprendrait sûrement pas avant longtemps. Dardant son regard sur la petite boule de poil dans les bras de sa compagne, il déglutit. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible…

– Ginny… ?

– A qui il est ce petit ? _Ajouta Sirius, avant de voir la rousse reculer de quelques pas._

– Vous ne me le prendrez pas ! _Grogna-t-elle, protégeant le renardeau et montrant les dents._

– On dirait une louve protégeant son louveteau… C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

– Tu étais sous ta forme animagus les trois quart du temps…

Ginerva ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Confirmant ainsi les pensées de son compagnon, qui se mit à rire soudainement, comme… Heureux ?

Personne d'autre que lui ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

– Si quelqu'un, par Salazar, voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe…

– Nous essayons de comprendre nous aussi Malfoy.

Julian attira sa renarde contre lui brusquement, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire de mal à son petit. Le loup leva alors les yeux vers les autres, la gardant près de lui.

– Il y a deux mois environ, c'était la pleine lune… Et nous avons… enfin vous voyez quoi. Quand Ginny a été blessée, nous avons pensé, et eu la confirmation, que le petit n'avait pas survécu. Elle a passé le plus clair de son temps sous sa forme renarde depuis la pleine lune. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Maintenant je sais…

– Donc, tu es en train de nous dire que le petit a survécu grâce à la forme animal de ta compagne… C'est nouveau ça… _Souleva Sirius, un sourcil levé._

– Les gestations des renards sont d'environ 52 jours… Et ça coïncide. _Renseigna Fenrir en s'approchant._ Beaucoup de membre de la meute sont des animagus. Et durant les pleines lunes, les procréations sont nombreuses. Il n'est pas rare qu'un petit chiot naisse peu de temps après cette pleine lune.

Julian observa son alpha quelques secondes. Le loup savait tout sur sa meute, comme Nickelas et Abby qui prenaient le temps d'écouter et d'entendre les autres.

Retournant son attention sur sa compagne, il déposa le renardeau dans ses bras, et sourit en le voyant se blottir contre la poitrine à peine de couverte de Ginny.

– Pendant combien de temps il va rester comme ça ? _Demanda Harry, quelque peu surpris par la nouvelle._

– Un peu plus d'une semaine. Le temps que sa magie comprenne qu'il ne devrait pas rester sous cette forme. _Répondit Fenrir._

Finalement, la meute venait de s'agrandir.

…

Juste après que Ronald soit partie, Ginny avait décidé de le suivre, pour l'empêcher de fuir avec sa greluche et son laquais, qu'était Dean. Pourtant, juste avant les barrières de transplanage, elle avait senti une douleur atroce dans son ventre. Elle pensait être juste malade…

Mais quand elle avait prit sa forme animale en supposant que ce corps n'aurait point mal, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Elle n'avait pas crié. Pas hurlé, ni parlé ou tenté d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide.

Tout s'était passé très vite, et rapidement, un petit renardeau avait fait son apparition.

Quand Draco et Sirius étaient venus près d'elle, et qu'ils avaient vu le petit renard entre ses pattes, elle avait vu rouge et pensé qu'ils voulaient s'en prendre à lui. Visiblement, l'instinct maternelle était déjà bien présent dans son cœur. Et elle ne comptait pas les laisser s'en prendre à son renardeau. C'était son petit. Son bébé. Personne ne le toucherait à part elle, et son compagnon. Julian.

Alors quand son loup avait accouru vers elle, elle avait su qu'elle serait désormais en sécurité.

…

Une semaine était passée depuis la naissance du renardeau et que Liam avait été retrouvé. Leurs mères les surveillaient tout le temps. Plus jamais Abby ne laissera son fils livré à lui-même.

Il leur arrivait souvent, à Ginny et à elle, de se lever en pleine nuit pour voir si leurs petits étaient toujours présents. Ils étaient la chair de leur chair, le sang de leur sang. La prunelle de leurs yeux.

Ils étaient chacun une partie d'elles…

* * *

…

… _A suivre…_

…

* * *

Bon… Je m'en vais avant de mourir !

Salut ! *Bon bah je dois m'en charger moi-même visiblement… Alors ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Et croyez-nous, il y en aura plein d'autres des comme celui-ci ! Bon, pas aussi « triste » malheureusement mais bon…

Fin bref.

Je vous demande de (ne pas) ranger les objets tranchants tout ça. Au fond, elle se sent utile quand vous la menacez de mort.

Alors je vous dis à dans le mois prochain pour un chapitre « OS » du point de vue de Becka, la lynx, et de Bill, le loup-garou ! Oui, il est ici le lemon mes n'amours !

Bon, à la prochaine !*


	5. Becka & Bill : Le début d'une histoire

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis de retour pour poster un nouveau chapitre !

Enfin un chapitre… Un OS en guise de chapitre, qui sert à comprendre la relation qui s'est installée entre Bill et Becka.

Je le place donc entre le chapitre III et le chapitre IV (je préviens, au cas où vous vous retrouvez complètement paumés, quand le chapitre IV arrivera).

 **RAR** :

 **lilomanga** : Bonjour:)

Ravie que la fiction te plaise, et en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !

 **MissFlo61** : Bondour !

Tu voulais la suite, suite tu auras ici !

 **Serpent d'ombre** : Hey !

Ravie qu'elle te plaise autant, mais je te rassure *euh… c'est pas vraiment rassurant ce qui va sortir là hein...* les loups et les Riddle ne sont pas sortis d'affaire pour autant…

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Elodie22** : Shalut !

Oui j'ai eu un léger petit retard, mais vu que je suis pardonnée, je peux me le permettre XD

 **FIN RAR**

Retard ou pas, le « chapitre » est là, et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

Bisous mes loups ! (oui, je suis pressée, je dois finir des chapitres en vitesse, si je veux être dans les temps XD)

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **OS**_

 _ **Becka & Bill**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Bill était parti à la chasse dès le lendemain matin, pour retrouver ce blond qui avait poignardé sa sœur. Becka avait suivie sa trace pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à trouver le campement du « nouveau-né » de la meute loup-garou.

La jeune femme s'était retrouvée devant un hôtel, et l'odeur du rouquin était grandement présente. En plus de celle des moldus.

Elle avait longuement hésité à entrer dans le bâtiment, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne l'oblige à se pousser pour qu'il puisse pénétrer en son sein. Elle n'avait alors pas eu le choix et s'était présentée au comptoir de la réception pour demander à le voir.

La stagiaire, puisqu'elle en était bien une, il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient, ne tarda pas à lui indiquer le numéro de la chambre.

S'empressant de monter, l'animagus lynx cogna à la porte du loup-garou qui lui ouvrit dans la seconde. Becka se retrouva brusquement collée contre la porte, l'avant-bras du loup-garou plaqué à sa gorge.

– Je savais que c'était toi. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

– Tu allais le tuer. Et il nous le faut vivant. C'est impératif. Vivant, mais pas forcément en un seul morceau.

– Ne me tentes pas. Je suis capable de le tuer, en le torturant.

– Tout dépend de la façon dont tu le tortures.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du roux. Il sortait tout juste de la douche. Ses cheveux, encore trempés, gouttaient sur le sol, et son tee-shirt laissait apparaître de magnifiques abdominaux.

Encrant ses yeux dans les siens, la jeune femme se mit à sourire.

– Il existe une douleur beaucoup plus douloureuse que l'attaque physique. Le mental…

– Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Becka ?

– Dommage… Tu as de bonnes barrières mentales. Bon occlumens en somme. Sauf que… Il y a une porte de ton esprit que tu m'as laissé ouverte.

Soulevant un sourcil, Bill l'incita à continuer, et dut calmer les battements fous de son cœur quand elle murmura à son oreille.

– Tu fantasmes sur moi.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris par les paroles du lynx, et plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'y voir un certain amusement.

– Tu joues avec moi. Et tu y prends du plaisir, lynx.

– J'y prends du plaisir, en effet, loup-garou. Et ne me mens pas. Avoues-le.

 ** _Tu fantasmes sur moi._** Entendit-il dans ses pensées, comme une litanie. Il commença par déglutir, et finit par la libérer de son emprise, alors qu'elle gardait les mains sur son torse.

La jeune femme était tentante, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais la voir, et l'avoir, comme ça devant lui, les yeux luisant d'un amusement sans précédent et presque « heureuse » lui faisait chaud au cœur. D'autant plus qu'il était la raison de cette bonne humeur venant du lynx.

Il finit par craquer, et plaqua brutalement la jeune femme contre le mur derrière elle, lui arrachant un léger et discret hoquet de douleur et de surprise.

– Ne me tentes pas Becka, c'est dangereux.

– Tu vas me faire croire que tu pourrais me blesser ? Mais je t'en pries Bill. Blesses-moi de la façon dont tu penses. Je me laisserais faire volontiers, si c'est pour finir dans un lit avec toi.

Venait-elle vraiment de dire ces mots ? Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui ?

Becka… Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était comme ça. A lui offrir cela. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, au ressenti d'une odeur masculine bien présente sur son corps, mais tout de même. Elle était une revendiquée. Un mâle la possédait. Si ce mâle trouvait l'odeur de Bill sur elle, il ne donnait pas chère de sa propre peau.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour _lui_. Son odeur est peut-être toujours sur moi, je suis peut-être toujours considérée comme sa revendiquée, mais je ne lui appartiendrais plus jamais.

– Où est-il ? Qui est-ce ?

– En Allemagne. Et il ne fait pas partie de la meute, tu ne le connais donc pas. La prochaine fois qu'il m'approche, ou que je le vois, il sera mort.

– Dangereux petit lynx.

– Dangereuse petite fille qu'on me disait avant que je devienne celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Celle qui a les cicatrices par la chasse au loup-garou. Celle qui a choisi la vie en meute plutôt qu'une vie en solitaire.

– Tu me fais confiance au point de t'offrir à moi ?

– Sans hésitation.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, avant que Becka ne se soustrait à la vue de Bill, en se décalant sur la gauche, tout en murmurant des mots.

La vision du rouquin devint soudainement floue, jusqu'à devenir noire. Un sort de cécité.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– Tu tiens à faire l'amour à une femme qui a autant de cicatrices ? Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir avec la peau lacérée de cette façon ? À me voir comme un… jouet qu'on a cassé.

– C'est _lui_ , n'est-ce pas ? Ce loup qui t'a revendiquée ?

– La plupart d'entre elles. La minorité par la chasse aux loup-garou. La majorité par _lui_.

– Ne te caches pas. Pas avec moi.

Alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, Becka vit avec une certaine appréhension que le roux avait recouvré la vue, en se lançant sur lui-même un contre-sort. Elle avait juste retiré sa veste en cuir, pour découvrir un débardeur couleur pourpre.

Mais rien que sur ses bras, des dizaines de petites coupures blanchâtre barraient sa peau, dont une longue sur son bras gauche qui remontait jusqu'à son cou, où Bill y huma son odeur. Son odeur à elle.

Un mélange de terre, d'eau sucrée, et de pain d'épices.

– Tu sens bon…

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était bien plus fort que lui, mais elle rassemblait tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. La force mêlée à une douce fragilité. L'arrogance qui camouflait une vulnérabilité sans précédent. L'apparence intérieur, cachée sous une apparence extérieure faite de cicatrices venant du passé.

Bill redressa les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la jeune femme. Ils rayonnaient d'aise. Comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'un phénomène comme celui-ci se produisait, le roux fronça légèrement les sourcils. Interrogatif.

– Je crois bien que tu es mon compagnon d'âme, loup-garou.

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Becka.

– Je suis sérieuse Bill.

Comme pour lui prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle prit l'une des mains et la posa contre sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son cœur battait.

Il était tellement rapide. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal, même compte tenu de la situation. C'était peut être vrai alors…

Ils étaient compagnons d'âmes et compagnons d'armes. Ironique non ?

Bill en avait un peu entendu parler dans le temps de Hogwarts. Très peu, mais il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être possible. Ou tout simplement vrai en réalité. Tout ne pouvait être que spéculation, au début. Mais finalement…

En revanche, le fait que sa compagne d'âme soit Becka ne le surprenait pas tant que ça.

Il finit par retirer lentement sa main de sa poitrine et l'attira à lui pour embrasser ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin. Et pour cause, si jamais ils finissaient par se lier, même avec le consentement de la meute, et de Fenrir surtout, Bill était certain d'une chose. Le roux voudrait tout d'abord le consentement du lynx, et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas, il ne fera rien. Il pouvait sentir la peur, la tension et l'appréhension de sa compagne. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle attirance, et il en était absolument ravi.

– J'attendrais Becka.

– Tu n'es pas comme les autres… Pas comme _lui_.

– Tu m'en parleras un jour, de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce type ?

– Je ne sais pas, quand je le saurais je pourrais te le dire. En attendant, nous avons un petit con à retrouver.

– Il empeste la haine et la désolation depuis que je suis arrivé. S'il n'est pas ici, autant dire que nous avons trouvé un autre sbire de Weasley.

– Il est tout prêt Bill. Autant le cueillir tout de suite. Habilles-toi.

– Becka, nous avons le temps. Okay ? On a le temps, alors détends-toi.

– Me détendre, c'est baisser ma garde. Weasley.

Le rouquin leva un sourcil, et finit par s'avouer vaincu quand Becka remit sa veste.

…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bar de l'auberge. Bar qui servait plus de bar à putes d'ailleurs. La pièce empestait le sexe et l'alcool, et le barman semblait y être plus qu'habitué. De même pour les bastons. Il laissait tout simplement faire, ce qui arrangeait bien les deux membres de la meutes Greyback.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la position de leur cible, et il suffit d'un hochement de tête positif de Bill pour que Becka ne se place assez proche du blaireau.

En plus de la haine, il empestait la peur. Et il avait remarqué Becka bien trop tard pour savoir qui elle était. Alors elle décida e s'approcher un peu plus de lui, et avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle lâcha.

– Colin Crivey. Gryffindor. Ami de Ronald Weasley. Animagus blaireau. Pathétique.

Elle remarqua bien vite qu'en lâchant ces mots face à lui, il se cloua sur place de lui-même. Bill arriva à ce moment, et se planta devant lui.

– Où est le fils d'Abby ? Dis-le nous avant que tu ne regrettes ton silence.

– Je ne sais pas où…

– Mauvaise réponse.

Le poing de l'homme le frappa en plein visage, le faisant tomber au sol, alors que le barman ne semblait toujours pas se soucier d'eux. Le blaireau leva des yeux suppliant, et les posa sur Bill, qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

– Tu sais que tu as poignardé une femme enceinte ? Que tu as poignardé ma sœur ?

– Je… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte… Je le jure… Je… Je ne savais pas… Rien du tout.

– Pathétique. _Cracha la femme à côté de Bill._

Ils le surplombaient de toutes leurs hauteurs, alors que lui, il était misérablement étendu au sol.

– Je vous en prie… Ne me faites pas de mal… Pitié…

– Vermine. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons te faire du mal Colin. Mais crois-moi, tu aurais préféré.

Becka tiqua, et fit semblant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Alors que Colin allait la prendre, Becka la retira soudainement, et le prit par le col de son tee-shirt.

– Ne tentes même pas de fuir. Nous savons très bien chasser. Et tu empestes à des kilomètres à la ronde. Blaireau.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bar, et une fois à l'extérieur, transplanèrent pour le campement de la meute.

* * *

 _... A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, eh bien voilà voilà...

Bonne journée à vous mes loups !

Je vous nems !

Et n'oubliez pas !

A vos claviers pour les reviews !

Bishous !


	6. Chapitre IV : Le choix de la meute

Bonjour…

Euh… Nous sommes samedi… Oui je sais, je suis impardonnable ! *En vérité, elle aime juste faire poiroter un peu beaucoup, mais autant que vous le sachiez, elle va recommencer de nombreuses fois !* … Je ne t'ai rien demandé conscience.

Enfin bref !

Je vous publie la suite aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grand-chose comme retard hein… ?

 **RAR** :

 **Elaelle :** 'Jour !

Tu ne dois pas être la seule à ne pas éprouver de peine pour eux, même si peu le dise. Ils vont finir par comprendre leurs erreurs, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant, et surtout pas sur ce chapitre !

Bonne journée à toi !

 **'calyssa :** Bonjouir à toi ! :) *Oh God…*

Liam est sain et sauf, pas de doute là-dessus. En revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant des Weasley… Ils vont morfler dans un chapitre prochain, et ce n'est ni celui-ci, ni celui d'après… Oui, je sais, j'aime faire attendre ! Ronald, lui… Euh comment dire sans spoiler… Il va tout simplement crever dans le chapitre en cours d'écriture. Et par la patte d'Abby, elle-même ! *Tu spoiles là...* Oui, je sais, mais personne sait pourquoi et comment il va mourir !

Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **Aurel8611 :** Hello ! *It's me…* … Euh…

Ravie que cette petite histoire te plaise, au plaisir de te revoir !

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Bonjour !

Voici la suite que tu attends ! Enfin, peut-être pas en fait…

Bonne lecture !

 **Fin RAR**

 _Petite annonce_ : Ce chapitre est un retour en arrière, qui met en place le pourquoi et le comment Abby est entrée dans la meute à part entière.

 _Petite annonce 2 _ : Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction « Angel with the scabbed wings », sur Harry Potter, évidemment. Les personnes souhaitant un aperçu peuvent me prévenir par le biais des reviews et je leur enverrais un MP, avec un petit morceau. Il n'est pas question de gagnant ou autre, toutes personnes souhaitant un avant goût de cette fiction peuvent « gagner ».

Woilà woilà… Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Children of Wolves_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Chapitre IV : Le choix de la meute_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Décembre 1997,

Hogwarts

La nuit venait de tomber sur le château et ses environs.

Tout était calme en cette fin de journée, en cette fin d'année 1997. Enfin, si on ignorait la dispute entre deux Slytherin dans la grande salle. Devant tous les sorciers présents, élèves et professeurs confondus.

Elle avait commencé cinq minutes plus tôt, quand un certain brun avait soumis une idée innocente, au premier abord, à une brune en face de lui. Mais cela avait fini par tourner au vinaigre. Même si le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie anglaise tentait d'apaiser les tensions entre les deux élèves, rien ne semblait les calmer.

Deux élèves de septième année. Ses deux enfants.

– Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus Harry ! C'est MON choix ! Pas le tien !

– Abby ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour vivre seule en forêt ! Je suis sûr que c'est Nickelas qui t'a mis cette idée derrière la tête.

– Laisses Nickelas en dehors de ça Harry ! Et tu sais bien que je ne serais pas seule. La meute sera avec moi.

– Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! Une bande de loup-garous ! Tu vivras avec une bande de loup-garous tous les jours !

– Harry…

– Je ne peux pas me taire Draco ! Je ne veux pas que ma sœur vive de cette manière !

– Il s'agit de MON CHOIX Harry, pas le tien ! C'est MA vie, pas la tienne ! Rappelles toi que je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu as décidé de te planter et que tu as fait du mal à mon meilleur ami.

Abby se leva soudainement de sa place, et sortie de la grande salle en bousculant un Hufflepuff de cinquième année qui avait décidé de la calmer.

Du point de vue du directeur, soit il avait tenté de commettre un suicide, soit il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, alors que Draco serrait les dents en se souvenant d'une histoire qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt à peine, entre lui et Harry.

…

Abby s'échappa de l'enceinte de l'école pour rejoindre la forêt Interdite, et le campement loup-garou de son compagnon. Elle ferma les yeux, et se détendit complètement quand une paire de bras encercla sa taille pour coller son dos à un torse musclé.

Un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour voir les yeux brillants de son compagnon qui l'observait avec amour, et tendresse.

Il murmura à son oreille.

– Tu lui as dit…

– Oui. _Soupira-t-elle, avant de reprendre._ Et il n'en était pas ravie. Je n'ai pas laissé le temps à mon père de dire quoique ce soit. Mais c'est mon choix. C'est la vie que j'ai choisie. La meute… c'est notre meute Nickelas. Ma famille.

– Tu devrais rentrer. Je sais que ce n'est pas la pleine lune, mais il fait nuit.

– Je voudrais tellement rester avec toi. Juste cette nuit…

– Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas petite louve. Mon père veut qu'on prenne un peu de distance tous les deux. Il dit que je suis trop distrait… Et il sait parfaitement à cause de qui.

Il susurra ces mots au creux de son cou, lui procurant des frissons de désir qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir depuis Juillet.

Mais c'était vrai. Ils devaient prendre leur distance tous les deux. Ils étaient tous les deux distraits l'un par l'autre quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et Abby se faisait réprimander en cours à cause de cela. Mais par Merlin, Salazar et tous les autres, elle avait besoin d'être auprès de Nickelas pour se sentir bien et se sentir à sa place.

Depuis qu'ils étaient réellement lié à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de se voir, de se toucher, même s'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux.

Se retournant face à son amant, Abby embrassa doucement ses lèvres, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– On se voit plus tard alors…

– Avec plaisir petite louve.

Offrant un sourire à sa compagne, Nickelas plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses hanches avant de se décoller d'elle pour rejoindre sa meute, avant de perdre le contrôle sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

La jeune fille pu alors retourner au château, et s'engouffrer dans les cachots pour pénétrer dans sa salle commune, où ses amis discutaient calmement.

Harry la fixa un moment, avant de lâcher.

– Papa veut te parler.

Fronçant les sourcils face à la froideur des paroles de son frère, Abby se mordit la joue et ressortit pour aller au bureau du directeur.

Sur le trajet, elle repensa au regard froid que Harry lui avait lancé. D'accord, elle lui avait renvoyé son erreur à la figure, mais il ne devait pas se montrer si… froid.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, elle devait bien l'avouer. Mais elle avait abusé, et elle le regrettait maintenant. Elle venait de retrouver son frère, et elle lui balançait déjà ses fautes en pleine figure. Pourtant, Abby n'avait pas pu ignoré la douleur qui avait traversé les yeux de Draco quand il l'avait su. Quand il avait vu Harry avec… _lui._ Avec Jimmy Peakes, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des Lions, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux momentanément séparés pour se pauser un peu.

…

Avant même qu'elle ne frappe, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant, et la voix de son père résonna dans la pièce attenante. Froide. Comme elle si attendait.

– Entre.

Se ratatinant sur elle-même, elle entra et s'assit devant Tom, qui avait les mains croisées sous son menton, les coudes sur la table en bois massif.

– Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

– Je ne sais pas… _Souffla la jeune fille en baissant les yeux._

– Bon sang Abby ! Je suis censé être le premier au courant de cela, tu es ma fille par Salazar ! Est-ce que Fenrir est au courant au moins ?

– Oui… Juste Fenrir, Nickelas et moi… On a décidé ça avec lui.

– Tu as 16 ans. Il en a 22. Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre une décision comme celle-ci Abby. Elle nous concerne tous. En particulier ton frère et moi, et tu le sais très bien.

– Je ne suis plus une petite fille putain ! J'ai le droit de choisir la vie que je veux moi-même mener !

– Je te prie de surveiller ton langage. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es toujours ma fille. Donc par extension, tu es sous MA responsabilité.

– Sauf qu'il s'agit de MA VIE !

– Tu es toujours une enfant Abby ! Tu ne peux pas, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, enfermer cette partie de toi qui veut toujours tout contrôler de la façon que tu veux toi ! Il va falloir que tu te plies aux règles qu'on te donne au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Et je t'interdis de partir vivre avec une meute de loups.

– Ils me protégeront, ils veilleront sur moi. Tu le sais toi-même papa… Et je ne laisserais pas ma meute.

– Putain tu parles comme une louve ! Tu n'en es pas une par Merlin !

– Bien sûr que si ! J'appartiens à la meute, au même titre que j'appartiens à Nickelas.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Abby déglutit. Son père ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'était unie à Nickelas, et il aurait été contre de toute façon si elle le lui avait demandé.

Fermant les yeux, avant d'entendre son père hurler.

– Tu te fous de moi ?! On en avait parlé tous les deux, hors de question que tu ne t'unisses à lui sans mon consentement. Par Merlin Abby tu n'as que 16 ans !

– Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille putain !

– Ta façon de te conduire, et ce que tu fais prouve totalement le contraire ! Et je te prie de surveiller ton langage en ma présence. Je t'interdis de le revoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Fin de la discussion.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela…

– J'ai dit : Fin de la discussion.

Abby serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de voir Nickelas si elle le voulait. Il lui était absolument indispensable de le voir au moins une fois dans la journée.

Elle se leva brusquement, sortit du bureau directorial en claquant la porte, et se dirigea vers les cachots pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Pansy.

Étant obligée de passer par la salle commune, elle inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans la grande pièce. Ils étaient tous là, et Harry compris quel tournant la discussion entre son père et sa sœur avait pris finalement.

Résistant à l'envie, plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait, de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser, il la regarda s'engouffrer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco finit par se lever et rejoignit la chambre de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait scellée par magie afin que personne à part lui ne puisse entrer, tandis que le brun se retenait de le suivre pour voir l'état de sa sœur.

N'y tenant plus, et sous les protestations sérieuses de Blaise, Harry se leva et entra en ouvrant lentement la porte.

…

La chambre était sens-dessus-dessous. Les trois miroirs, pour chacune des filles, étaient tombés au sol, tous brisés en morceaux, et une dangereuse fissure ornait le vitrail de la chambre.

Cherchant sa sœur du regard, Harry la trouva assise au sol, les épaules tressautantes de sanglots qu'elle tentait de contenir, alors que Draco la tenait contre lui dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Le regard des deux garçons s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant de se faire fuyant, et qu'ils ne retournent leur attention sur Abby.

– Il n'a pas le droit de m'interdire de le voir.

– Bien sûr que si, il a le droit. Tu es sa fille By'. Il veut juste de protéger. Et tu aurais dû attendre un peu plus avant de t'unir au loup, ou au moins de le dire à ton père. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais comment il est quand ça te concerne. Et sérieusement, vivre avec la meute directement à la fin de la septième… Avoues que c'est un peu surprenant.

– En quoi l'est-ce ? C'est ma meute.

– Tu reparles comme une louve Abby…

– Parce que j'en suis une Harry ! Je suis la compagne d'un loup-garou ! Du fils de l'Alpha ! Si je n'étais pas la compagne de Nickelas, peut-être que cela se déroulerait autrement, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrêtes de dire que je ne suis pas une louve. D'accord, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, mais je reste néanmoins une louve qui souhaite vivre avec sa meute. _Cracha la jeune Slytherin, en foudroyant son frère du regard, les yeux encore brillants de larmes._

– Tu as 16 ans… Il en a 22…

– On dirait papa. Tu dis la même chose que lui. Bon sang, laissez-moi vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite ! Oubliez-moi deux secondes ! Kurva ! . . !

– Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait nous ? On attendrait bien calmement ? C'est ça ? _Lâcha Harry, laissant transparaître son inquiétude._

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive ? L'esprit d'une meute, vous savez ce que c'est ? Lupin dirait la même chose, sauf que lui, il ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est que de vivre en meute.

– Non, on ne sait pas. Mais dis-nous… _Souffla Draco, lâchant sa prise sur la jeune fille avant qu'ils ne se lèvent._

– C'est la famille. C'est ça, l'esprit de la meute. La famille. On se protège, on veille les uns sur les autres, on se surveille, on peut se méfier d'un « nouveau-né », d'un loup qui s'immisce dans la meute, d'un loup que personne ne connaît. Nous ne sommes pas UNE meute. Nous sommes NOTRE meute. Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit sur mon union avec Nickelas, il ne m'a pas revendiqué comme sienne. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour savoir à qui nous appartenons. Je suis à lui et il est à moi. Servez-vous de cela pour régler votre histoire…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de détourner les yeux, et que la jeune fille ne se lève pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre la salle commune, où Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Théodore faisaient des devoirs de potions sur parchemins.

S'installant à côté de Pansy, la jeune louve capta un morceau de parchemin remplie de bulgare sous son devoir. C'était signé de la main de Nickolaï Patrovisky. Apparemment, la Slytherin lui manquait et il avait hâte de la retrouver.

Soudainement, elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de la brune à ses côtés.

– Petite curieuse. C'est malpoli de lire le courrier des autres tu sais. Et où sont Draco et Harry au fait ?

– J'EN AI STRICTEMENT RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE TU AS A ME DIRE POTTER ! Tu es juste un enfoiré, je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter.

Le jeune Malfoy s'enfuit de la chambre, et parcourut rapidement le couloir, comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Ce qui était peut-être le cas vu que Harry le suivit rapidement, empruntant le même couloir que lui.

Mais ils devaient régler ce différent tous les deux. Ils n'allaient pas bien, et cela se faisait grandement ressentir. Pour être heureux, ils devaient être ensemble. C'était indéniable.

…

– Draco ! Draco attends je t'en pries !

– Fous-moi la paix par Merlin ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, ou te voir ! C'est trop compliqué pour toi de comprendre ça ou il faut en plus que je t'explique comme si je parlais à un bébé ?!

Sans s'arrêter, Malfoy continua sa route et allait s'engouffrer dans un couloir bondé de monde quand un poids l'obligea à se coller contre le mur. Il soupira. Il avait déjà la réponse.

Draco connaissait ce toucher doux, tendre. Intime. Timide. Il ne se résumait qu'à un prénom. Harry.

– S'il te plaît… Écoutes-moi…

Comment pouvait-il lui résister quand il employait cette voix-ci avec lui. Il était à la fois si prévenant, si tendre avec lui qu'il lui était impossible de penser autrement.

– Tu as deux minutes.

Il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à dire. La seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

– Je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime et seulement toi. Tu le sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais c'est toi que j'aime. Toi et seulement toi…

Harry murmura ses mots au creux de son oreille, avant qu'il ne pose son front contre son épaule et n'embrasse son cou du bout des lèvres.

Draco se retourna vivement entre les bras du brun, et le plaqua dos au mur en renversant leur position. Il posa alors violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de la surprise de son brun pour tirer profit de la situation. Il mit toute la détresse et le désespoir qu'il avait dans le baiser, et failli perdre le contrôle de ses pensées quand le brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Pourtant, ils furent obligés de se séparer l'un l'autre quand un raclement de gorge des plus significatif se fit entendre.

– Messieurs Riddle et Malfoy, je vous prierais de réserver ce genre de spectacle à des personnes qui le souhaitent, et qui n'en sont point contraints.

– Nous sommes désolés professeur…

– Monsieur Riddle, Monsieur Malfoy, vous aurez par la présente l'obligation de me fournir 20 centimètres de parchemin sur le lien d'âme sœur, pour demain. Et que cela vous serve de leçon, que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

– Bien professeur MacGonnagall.

Le professeur de sortilège se retira, laissant les deux garçons dans le couloir.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de finalement exploser de rire. Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune des serpents, et retrouvèrent leurs amis, attroupés autour d'une forme au sol.

…

Le jeune Riddle fendit la foule, et découvrit sa petite sœur, assise au sol en se tenant la poitrine comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, prit son visage en coupe et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qu'il parvint à comprendre était le prénom du loup-garou qu'elle avait comme compagnon.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il lui arrivait quelque chose en ce moment-même.

Il l'aida à se relever, lentement, et lui demanda où la meute était.

La seconde d'après, les deux jeunes Riddle avaient disparu de la salle commune des Slytherin, laissant la trace de leur transplanage par une simple empreinte de pied sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

…

Nickelas ferma les yeux, et attendit que l'ours ne lui éclate la poitrine, alors qu'il était étendu au sol après qu'il se soit battu contre l'animal sous sa forme de loup. Cependant, il ne pensait pas que l'ours noir face à lui était tellement puissant jusqu'à le mettre au tapis, lui martelant la poitrine à coups de griffes.

Pourtant, le dernier coup ne vint jamais, seul un hurlement lui parvint. Un hurlement qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Celui d'une louve blanche. Celui de sa louve.

Tentant de se relever, le jeune homme porta douloureusement sa main à sa poitrine, et sentit quelqu'un l'aider à se redresser et le tirer en arrière.

Nickelas tourna les yeux, et aperçu sa louve se battre contre l'ours. Elle avait le dessus, c'était certain. A la façon dont elle se déplaçait, dont elle attaquait, l'ours finit par s'enfuir loin de leur position.

C'était en baissant le regard sur sa poitrine que le loup remarqua à quel point il était amoché. Il avait en tout une dizaine de trace de griffes sur le torse, qui formeraient à coup sûr d'énormes cicatrices pendant de longues années.

Abby courut vers lui, posa ses mains sur son visage, pour s'assurer qu'il était conscient et gueula.

– Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ! On ne peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes ! Non bien sûr ! Il faut que Môsieur décide de partir chasser seul, sans renfort ! Heureusement qu'il y a le lien… Kurva. J'aurais pu te perdre…

– Je vais bien petite louve. Je…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il se mit à tousser violemment, le faisant cracher du sang. Il se sentit brusquement soulevé, et maudit Merlin quelques millisecondes pour avoir permis à sa compagne d'avoir vu cela.

– Fais attention Harry… On va l'emmener au campement.

Gardant un œil sur son compagnon, afin de se rendre compte de son état, Abby croisa la meute de loup qui accompagnait le châtain à la chasse, et remarqua qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Les deux plus puissants prirent la relève, et Harry resta avec sa sœur quand ils atteignirent le campement.

Fenrir arriva aussitôt, et demanda aux deux loups de poser son fils sur un lit de fourrures, alors qu'il se rendait près des deux Riddle.

– Heureusement que vous avez complété le lien tous les deux… Nickelas serait mort sans toi. Les entailles qu'il a sur le torse sont profondes, et auraient pu le tuer si tu n'avais pas éloigné la bête. Ton père est-il au courant pour ta décision ?

– Toute l'école le sait maintenant. Mais papa refuse de me laisser faire, et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne suis même pas sûre de finir l'année à Hogwarts. Il est hors de question que je laisse la meute une seconde de plus. Nickelas a toujours été prudent, je ne vois pas pourquoi ni comment il aurait changé cela.

– Tom a raison sur un point tu sais. Tu es encore jeune… Mais je maintiens que tu devrais rejoindre la meute maintenant, ou dans quelques jours. Nous avons besoin de toi ici.

– Mais… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Enfin, je veux dire…

– Abby sait ce qu'elle fait Harry. Et nous avons besoin d'elle, pour le bon esprit de la meute. _Répondit Fenrir, tentant ainsi de calmer le jeune homme._

– Papa ne cautionnera jamais cela… Il veut que tu finisses tes études, que tu aies une carrière derrière toi, que…

– Que je sois heureuse. Harry, je suis heureuse avec eux. _Souffla sa sœur en lui montrant la meute, et en particulier un petit groupe où des jumeaux louveteaux se battaient gentiment._

– Je parlerais à ton père pour la suite. Bienvenue dans la meute Abby.

Harry observa sa sœur quelques instants. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, tellement fière d'être ici.

La meute de loup-garou. C'était désormais elle, sa famille. Il en faisait toujours parti, lui et son père. Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur jour après tout. Alors… Pourquoi ne pas la laisser partir dès maintenant ?

Harry se faisait la promesse de prendre de ses nouvelles, dès qu'il le pourrait. Et il accourrait dès qu'elle aura besoin de lui.

Harry entendit un craquement dans son dos, et il reconnu la magie de son père. Il vit alors sa sœur se retourner vers lui, pour regarder, et s'aperçut qu'elle serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre.

– Abby Alexandra Victoria Lucia Riddle. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour être ici. Je t'avais interdis de le revoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

– Tu as fini ? _Tom fronça les sourcils, face au ton de sa fille._ Il a failli mourir. Si je n'étais pas venue, Nickelas le serait.

– Comment ?

– Un grizzly l'a attaqué alors qu'il chassait. J'ai senti une douleur dans la poitrine, et je savais que c'était lui. Il s'est fait lacéré le torse. Fenrir allait venir te parler… Concernant ma décision.

– Est-ce vrai ?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête alors qu'un autre loup arrivait en courant, suivit d'un autre.

– Trev ? Tess ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Il est sauvé. Mais il gardera des cicatrices. Tu l'as sauvé Abby, sans toi, il serait mort et la meute aurait suivi peu de temps après.

– Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon compagnon. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

– C'est une bonne chose que tu aies décidé de venir vivre avec nous. _Rajouta_ _la fille, lançant un sourire dans sa direction._

– Elle ne viendra pas vivre avec vous.

– Papa. Arrête de m'étouffer. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et je ne veux pas continuer les études… Je…

– Non. Il en est hors de question, tu continueras tes études, que tu le veuilles ou non.

– Tom.

– J'ai dit non Fenrir. Il s'agit peut-être de la compagne de ton fils, mais il s'agit de MA fille.

– Nickelas serait mort s'ils n'avaient pas forgé le lien ! Tu te rends compte de cela ? La meute aurait été en déroute, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à les diriger si j'avais perdu mon fils ! Tu as été d'accord pour des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses pour ta fille, et tu refuses qu'elle soit heureuse ?

– Je veux son bonheur. Plus que tout. Mais elle a 16 ans !

– Rappelles-moi à quel âge Arabella est venue vivre avec moi, dans la meute.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, alors que Harry et Abby s'étaient un peu éloignés. La jeune fille avait les yeux baissés, et le brun avait posé sa main sur son bras pour lui montrer son ressentiment. Il acceptait qu'elle parte, bien qu'il soit légèrement contre.

Au nom d'Arabella, la jeune Riddle avait brusquement relevé les yeux. Elle en savait peu sur la mère de son amant. Mais elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour lui, et pour Fenrir.

– 16 ans.

– Elle était jeune, elle aussi. Et elle m'avait sauvé la vie d'un autre Alpha. Je te l'accorde, c'est un peu plus dangereux qu'un ours. Ta fille n'est pas un loup-garou, mais son animagus est une louve. Aies confiance en elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Le loup-garou s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant le Lord Riddle sur place. Mais il avait raison sur un point. Arabella était venue à ses 16 ans. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, dans la meute.

A 18 ans, elle avait eu Nickelas, et avait fait de Fenrir un Alpha loup-garou comblé. Elle l'avait aidé comme elle avait pu. Elle avait protégé la meute aux dépens de sa vie. Elle avait même recueilli une porté de louveteaux orphelins lorsqu'une chasse moldue avait coûté la vie à leur mère.

Elle les avait élevé, les avait vu grandir, et les avait relâché dans la forêt Interdite quand ils étaient devenus assez vieux pour vivre seuls.

Mais comment pouvait-il laisser sa fille faire la même chose, en sachant que la jeune femme s'était finalement faite tuée.

Lors d'un raid de Dumbledore, cinq ou six ans plus tôt, Arabella avait aidé son fils et un bambin à s'enfuir d'un petit campement. Elle les avait suivi sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un sort de Doloris dans son dos, et il l'avait frappé de plein fouet. La faisant hurler d'une douleur sans nom.

Tombant au sol, elle avait levé les yeux droits devant elle pour croiser le regard de son fils et lui hurler de fuir. Arthur Weasley s'était alors approché, et avait lancé un sort de mort à la jeune femme.

Nickelas avait 14 ans, et il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux.

Un moment comme ceux-là restait gravé dans la mémoire à vie.

Tom avait décidé. Abby, sa petite fleur, resterait avec la meute.

…

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et ni les amis de la jeune fille, ni Harry, ni Tom n'avaient reçu de nouvelles d'Abby. Jusqu'à ce jour, où les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à l'heure du dîné.

Elle était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Elle était heureuse avec la meute. Et elle le resterait.

Tom eut un sourire au coin des lèvres, que sa fille perçut et fit agrandir le sien.

Tant que ses enfants seraient heureux, Tom le sera aussi.

Même si le choix de la meute restera toujours un mystère pour lui.

* * *

...

… _A suivre …_

 _..._

* * *

Bon, eh bien… Voici comment Abby est entrée dans la meute loup-garou.

 **REVIEWS** ! Avec demande de morceau pour « Angel » si vous le souhaitez, et je vous dis !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre V : Le gouffre

… Bonjour… ?

Comment dire… Je suis en retard d'une petite semaine… Je voulais poster la semaine dernière, mais disons que… La flemme l'a emporté sur le devoir ! *Surtout parce que tu voulais les faire poireauter en fait...* Mais chuteuh ! Faut pas le dire ça ! *Roh si on ne peut plus rien dire maintenant !* Brefouille !

 _ **RAR :**_

 **'calyssa :** Bonjouir ! *Oh c'est pas vrai ça !*

Le choix d'Abby a fait parler, c'est sûr. Elle n'était pas encore une louve, et pourtant, elle se comportait déjà comme telle ! Mais vu que tout va bien maintenant *… Pas si sûre ça hein !* … Ouais bon, tout ne va pas si bien que ça ! Fin bref ! Abby a toujours été terrifiante, et je pense que tu vas aimer la fin d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture !

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Bonjour !

L'entrée d'Abby dans la meute ! Ah vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir dit ça ! Pourquoi Harry et Draco se disputent ? Eh bien parce qu'Harry a eu un petit écart de conduite vis à vis de Draco… Il a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre… *ouais ouais les problèmes de couples…*

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **Aurel8611 :** Shalut shalut !

Heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise ! En espérant qu'il te plaise aussi !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Fin RAR**_

Voilà, ceci étant fait ! Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez toujours me demander une petite présentation de ma nouvelle fiction en cours d'écriture (je suis à 40 pages environ pour l'instant). Donc si vous la voulez, demandez tout simplement !

Bon, eh bien je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

…

 **Children of Wolves**

…

 **Chapitre V : Le gouffre**

…

Avril 2007,

Taïga Russe,

Fenrir tomba au sol, les membres tremblants, alors qu'il sentait la vie déserter son corps peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes, quand il entendit la voix de son fils, lointaine, lui parvenir aux oreilles.

Nickelas le prit dans ses bras et hurla, alors qu'il lançait la chasse pour les retrouver.

Sa compagne fut la première à partir, confiant leur fille, née il y a seulement trois mois, à Ginny qui était restée tétanisée à la vue de son frère, plantant une dague dans les entrailles de l'Alpha.

Son fils, Fred, désormais âgé de 2 ans, s'était collé à ses jambes, les yeux remplis de larmes. Alors que Liam, âgé de 5 ans, s'était réfugié dans les bras de Julian, son parrain, suite au cri de son père.

L'Alpha avait été tué. Son fils prenait la relève à partir de cet instant.

Au départ de la chasse, plus de deux troupes de chasseurs étaient partis avec Abby pour retrouver les assassins de Fenrir.

…

Elle ferma les yeux, et huma l'air. Ils étaient tout près. Au lac.

Abby se mit alors à courir, et les prit par surprise. Ils tentèrent de fuir, et se retrouvèrent tous deux face à elle. Elle croisa les bras. Trop tard pour eux.

– Bouh !

La colère se lisant sur ses traits habituellement si calme, Abby pesta entre ses dents.

– La pire erreur de ta vie. Sortir de prison était déjà haut, mais là, tu atteins des sommets. Sept ans sont passés, et tu n'as toujours rien compris. Ou peut-être que si. Justement. Tu as compris que la meute était importante pour nous, pour moi. Pour Nickelas. Je devrais vous tuez sur le champ, toi et ta pétasse de petite-amie. Mais vous ne le méritez même pas. Ce serait trop simple de vous tuer. Le mieux c'est de vous affamer, de vous torturer ou de vous couper les membres un par un, jusqu'à ce que vous nous suppliez d'abréger vos souffrances.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle serrait les poings, regardant les deux personne en face d'elle. Elle avait envie de vomir.

– Vous me faites pitié. Nous avons laissé votre famille vivre, après que mon père leur ait rendu leur liberté. Vous êtes les seuls, qui n'ont pas compris que nous vous avions pardonné. J'avais pensé que tu comprendrais Ronald. Que tu saurais fermer ta gueule et que tu déguerpirais de l'Angleterre, ou qu'au moins tu nous ficherais la paix. Vous avez détruit notre famille. Vous avez lâché la meute sur vous, sans prendre gare aux représailles. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais décider de votre sort. Mais Nickelas.

La jeune femme recula légèrement, avant que les deux Weasley ne se retrouve encercler par une dizaine d'hommes de la meute.

L'un d'eux s'écarta, laissant passer Nickelas.

Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Il semblait tellement froid, et quand il prit la parole, Abby su ce qui allait se passer.

– Vous n'êtes que deux vermines, deux insectes, que je voudrais écraser sous mon pied. Deux misérables lions qui ne comprennent rien, qui n'ont pas compris la chance qu'on leur a offert ! Vous avez tué mon père pour quoi ?! Nous faire du mal ?! Putain, vous êtes complètement idiots ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que s'attaquer à MA famille, c'était la mort assurée ! La meute, chez nous, est encore plus importante que notre propre vie. Alors si quelqu'un d'autre s'en prend à la meute, ou pire, à ma famille, je jure que cette personne regrettera de ne pas être morte de la main de Nickolaï. Tu sais sans doute de quoi je parle Weasley. Quant à ta sœur, nous avons été ravi d'apprendre qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de vous chasser elle-même.

– C'est une traîtresse ! Elle ne mérite pas de vivre, pas plus que nous ! Elle nous a vendu ! _Cria brusquement_ _Lavender._

– Pauvre petite chose… Tu es décevante Brown. Ginny a reconnu ses torts, et en a payé le prix. De plus, ça fait sept ans qu'elle est avec nous maintenant. Avec un loup-garou comme compagnon, et un louveteau. Si l'envie vous prend, de vous attaquer à elle, je doute que son mari reste bien sagement assis à ne rien faire. _Lâcha Abby, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine._ Je pourrais leur ordonner de te tuer sur le champ.

– Abby.

Le regard de Nickelas sur leurs personnes suffit au couple de se calmer pour ne pas protester. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, et embrassa sa tempe.

– Rejoins la, et dis-lui qu'on les a trouvé.

– Dommage, la chasse a été courte…

Nickelas eut un léger sourire face à la phrase de sa louve, et ordonna qu'on emmène les deux sorciers au campement alors que sa compagne prenait cette direction sous sa forme animagus.

Le chemin inverse parut bien trop court pour Ronald et Lavender. Ils se crispèrent quand ils virent Ginerva, un bambin dans les bras, et un loup-garou à côté d'elle.

Le roux parut se retenir de cracher son venin. Ce qu'il faisait sagement. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa petite-amie.

– Tu n'es qu'une espèce de salope Ginny ! Ils auraient dû te tuer comme la garce que tu es !

– Oh pitié Brown, ferme-là… _Soupira Abby en arrivant devant la rouquine et le loup._ Merci de l'avoir gardée.

– Je t'en prie. Elle n'a pas été très difficile, elle a dormi jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, et elle dort encore.

– Tant mieux alors… Tu as des nouvelles de mon père ?

– Il est en route. Avec Harry et Draco. _Répondit le loup à côté de Ginny._

– Ils arriveront demain ? Julian, est-ce qu'ils arriveront demain ?

Le loup-garou fit un signe de tête, faisant comprendre à Abby qu'il fallait qu'elle se retourne.

Son père était là, avec son frère et son beau-frère.

Harry semblait se retenir de sauter à la gorge de Ronald, mais Draco le retenait simplement par la main. Tom, quant à lui, s'avança vers Nickelas et posa une main sur son épaule.

Il venait de perdre son père. À cause de cet enflure de belette.

Abby observa son loup. La même famille lui avait arraché sa mère, puis son père. Il était l'alpha désormais. Il devait protéger tout le monde. Pas seulement sa compagne et leurs louveteaux. Ses louveteaux… Liam et Lisy.

S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, le loup n'était pas sûr de réussir à se contrôler cette fois-ci. Déjà que la mort de son père avait brisé quelque chose en lui, si sa compagne ou ses louveteaux étaient amenés à disparaître, il serait détruit. Et il détruirait tout sur son passage.

…

Deux ans auparavant, quand ils étaient allés récupérer Liam dans la demeure des Weasley, Arthur et Molly s'étaient laissés capturer.

Ils les avaient enfermés dans la fosse, avec Ombrage. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient vécu l'horreur sous les assauts mentaux de Tom Riddle et de sa femme, Victoria.

Puis en pleine nuit, quelqu'un leur avait ouvert la grille en bois pour faire sortir les parents Weasley. Ombrage étant inconsciente, et torturée par une potion de cauchemar.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé face à l'Alpha, à son fils et à la compagne de celui-ci.

– Ne revenez plus jamais ici, ou je vous jure que je lance la meute à vos trousses. Nous ne sommes pas comme vous. Nous vous laisserons tranquille, si vous nous laissez tranquille.

– Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver devant moi. Pardonnez-nous.

– Foutez le camp. _Cracha Nickelas, les poings serrés quant à la douleur et à la difficulté qu'il avait pour rester calme._

Ils étaient partis, et plus personne ne les avaient vu depuis.

La semaine suivante, Dolores Ombrage s'était évadée, récupérant Colin Crivey avec elle et blessant Julian au bras droit, alors qu'il les surveillait. Désormais, le loup arborait une lourde brûlure sur le bras.

…

Charlie Weasley, un dragonnier, et deuxième fils de la famille Weasley, se révélait être un allié précieux. Il aidait la meute à trouver les forêts hors de danger. Hors de portée magique ou moldue.

Il était partie quelques jours plus tôt, les dragons le « rappelant » auprès d'eux.

…

Tom parla longuement avec Nickelas, alors que Ginny, Abby, Draco et Harry parlaient dans la tente de fortune de la louve.

Liam s'était collé contre sa mère quand elle était revenue, et Lisy dormait toujours à poings fermés.

– Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux… ?

– Les torturer. Les tuer.

– Ginny.

– Excuse-moi Abby… Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'ils ont fait. Ma propre famille qui essaye de me tuer. Ils ont tué Fenrir… Et ils n'hésiterons pas à tuer Julian, ou Fred !

– Maman… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il a eu mal grand-papa ?

– Je ne sais pas mon ange… Mais je suis sûre qu'il est heureux là où il est maintenant…

– Il voulait m'apprendre à chasser demain…

Abby ferma les yeux un court instant, des larmes ravageant ses yeux émeraudes, qu'elle refusait de montrer à son fils. Harry attira Liam vers lui, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, alors que Draco posait sa main sur celle de sa belle-sœur.

C'était Fenrir, qui lui avait appris à chasser lorsqu'elle avait rejoins la meute. Et il s'était avéré être un enseignant brillant. En quelques jours, elle avait tout appris grâce à lui. La meute allait être perdue sans lui.

Souhaitant changer de sujet, Abby releva les yeux vers son frère.

– Pour quand il est prévu le petit ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent.

– Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de cela Abby… _Souffla Draco, les doigts entrelacés à ceux de son époux._

– Au contraire. C'est le meilleur moment. Alors ?

– Fin Novembre.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle.

– Une bonne nouvelle dans un monde de brutes. _Rallia Harry, une main posée sur son ventre comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui retire la vie qui grandissait en lui._

Harry avait raison. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour cela.

L'ambiance de la pièce se fit vite pesante, quand des éclairs jaillirent au dehors. La tension était palpable, et il était facile de la rendre encore plus dure. En entendant les lamentations de Lavender ou celles de Ronald par exemple.

Aucun des loups-garou ne méritaient de vivre selon eux. Ils méritaient juste de mourir… Eh bien soit. Ils avaient réussi. La meute était dissoute, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Diviser pour mieux régner hein ? Dicton moldu qu'Abby commençait enfin à comprendre.

Ils étaient divisés au sein même de la meute.

Les cris des deux lions continuèrent encore longtemps, réveillant par l'occasion Lisy alors qu'elle dormait toujours dans les bras de sa mère.

Abby serra les dents, et finit par se lever, posant sa fille dans les bras de Ginny, qui la supplia de se calmer, alors que les deux hommes la suivirent à l'extérieur.

La pluie torrentielle ravageait le sol, martelant la terre d'eau qui la rendait boueuse. L'orage grondait au dessus d'eux. Harry en eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Cet orage était de mauvais augure.

La louve sortie de la tente d'un pas rageur, pour se diriger vers les cages où les deux captifs étaient enfermés. Bill les gardait, et il était prêt à désobéir à l'ordre de la femme à Greyback. Il était prêt, oui. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et si Becka n'avait pas glisser sa main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader.

Bill ouvrit la cage de la lionne, et la vit frémir de peur quand Abby s'approcha d'elle.

– Lèves-toi. Et suis-moi. Je te déconseille fortement de piailler.

Lavender se leva lentement, lançant un regard à son petit-ami qui l'incita à la suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Harry fronça les sourcils, l'impression que quelque chose d'autre allait se passer ne le quittait pas. Et étrangement, il savait que ça allait concerner sa sœur et la meute.

Draco et lui la regardèrent s'éloigner avec la lionne de Ronald, et c'était en tirant son mari avec lui, que Harry entendit Ronald murmurer quelque chose.

– Pauvre louve.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers Nickelas et son père, qui parlaient toujours ensemble, et interpella le loup-garou.

Ce fut l'absence d'Abby, et de Lavender, qui lui fit comprendre que ça n'allait pas. Et que ça n'irait plus jamais.

…

L'avancée dans la forêt fut lente pour la lionne, alors que Abby marchait tranquillement derrière elle, la regardant trébucher sur des racines d'arbres.

Sauf que quelques mètres plus loin, Lavender s'arrêta brusquement, et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, laissant Abby stoïque.

Un grondement derrière elle l'obligea à se retourner, et elle se retrouva face à un énorme loup blanc. Une forme animagus d'un loup-garou. D'une autre meute.

Inquiète, elle commença à reculer lentement, gardant les yeux ancrés dans ceux du loup-garou devant elle.

C'était un piège. Elle y avait sauté à pieds joints.

– Abby ! Abby où es-tu ?!

Nickelas. Il était venu la chercher.

– Abby ! Réponds !

Tom. Son père était là lui aussi.

Un semblant d'espoir lui parcourut le cœur, et elle allait hurler sa présence quand une main se posa brusquement sur ses lèvres. Le loup n'était plus, et laissait place à un grand homme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau blafarde, à des cheveux noirs et à des yeux couleurs d'ambre.

Il avait fait partie de la meute. Il était parti, quand ils avaient commencé à rechercher le traître. C'était lui. Il les suivait partout.

– Je ne te tuerais pas. J'ai juste besoin de toi pour quelques temps.

Au moment où Nickelas et son père apparurent dans son champ de vision, Abby su ce qui allait se passer.

Nickelas serra les dents et les poings, Tom serrait les poings pour ne pas faire de magie, au risque de toucher sa fille. Et de la tuer avec le loup-garou blanc.

Cependant, personne n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

Ils avaient disparu dans un écran de fumée noire. La poudre du Pérou. Nickelas en était certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cet abruti de loup-garou avait fini par venir près de leur meute. En revanche, quand il était enfant, il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu tourner autour du campement. Quand ses parents avaient le dos tourné, il s'enfuyait et rôdait autour du camp pour découvrir le monde de « dehors ». Et il avait juré avoir vu et entendu ce type prononcer le nom de sa mère. Arabella.

…

Une forêt vierge enneigée. Voilà ce qui faisait désormais face à Abby. Une fumée s'étendait au loin, et elle semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle.

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui apprit qu'elle était toujours accompagnée par le loup-garou.

– Kurva… Que voulez-vous de moi ?

– Ton aide. C'était le seul moyen qu'on avait pour t'atteindre.

– Papa !

Une petite fille arriva en courant, ses cheveux blonds et rougeoyants virevoltant au vent, et se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de l'homme qui accompagnait Abby. Elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Un peu plus jeune que Liam. Peu de temps après, trois hommes arrivèrent, avec des torches flambées. Ils étaient tous des loups-garou. Même la petite.

– Je suis là, ça va aller maintenant. J'ai trouvé de l'aide.

– Qui vous dis que je vais vous aider ?

– Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes avec des sorciers. Depuis une semaine, la chasse a été ouverte contre nous, et tu sais à cause de qui ? Scrimgeour. Le nouveau Ministre de la magie. Et sûrement à cause de Dolores Ombrage aussi, et d'une famille de sang-pure. Les Weasley.

– Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

– Tu es Abby Riddle non ? Celle qui a sauvé toute une meute grâce à son propre sang.

– C'était il y a plus de dix ans. Je vous le répète, qui vous a dit que je vous aiderais ?

– Moi.

Abby se tourna vers le détenteur de la voix. Elle avait du mal à mettre un nom sur son visage, mais elle était certaine de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

– Et vous êtes ?

– Quelqu'un dont tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir.

…

Fronçant les sourcils, la louve serra les poings, et alors qu'elle allait transplaner pour retourner au camp de sa meute, elle sentit une profonde morsure à son cou.

L'un des loups l'avait mordu. Il l'avait… revendiquée comme appartenant à leur meute.

Lâchant un cri de rage pure, Abby se retourna violemment, lançant son poing dans la mâchoire du loup, qui esquissa un sourire alors qu'il était désormais à genoux devant elle.

– Pourquoi avoir fait cela si vous vouliez que je vous aide ?! Kurva !

– Abby. Tu serais partie. Tu nous aurais laissé. Nous sommes décimés par une épidémie de meurtre contre nous. En une semaine, nous avons parcourut plus de la moitié du continent. Ils nous traquent !

– Papa…

– Vous avez fait de moi, une revendiquée de votre meute ! Et vous pensez que je vais vous aider ?!

– Tu crois qu'on avait le choix ?! Nous sommes dix dans la meute, onze avec toi ! Ils ont tué ma femme et mon frère, l'alpha de la meute ! Et on ne va pas tarder à suivre nous aussi ! Ma sœur aînée a disparu de la surface depuis plus de quinze ans !

– Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Nous nous battons suffisamment de notre côté nous aussi. Nous avons perdu notre Alpha ce matin, son fils, mon époux a pris sa place.

– Nickelas Greyback. Le fils d'Arabella…

– Oui. Pourquoi ? Une minute… Comment connaissez-vous la mère de mon mari ?!

– Où est Arabella ? Elle va bien ?

– Elle est… morte il y a une quinzaine d'année maintenant… Qui êtes vous ?

Le loup face à Abby prit une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ressemblait à la fin du monde…

– Son frère, Marcus.

… La fin du monde hein ? La fin des Weasley oui. Si ce loup apprenait que sa sœur avait été tué par un Weasley…

– Qui l'a tuée… ?

– Arthur Weasley. Nickelas avait quatorze ans… Mais vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela. Me revendiquer je veux dire.

– Nous ne t'avons pas revendiquer.

– Quoi ?

…

Un léger silence s'installa entre les loups, alors qu'Abby fronçait à nouveau les sourcils.

– Il est rentré dans ta tête. Regulus Arcturus Black. Le frère aîné de Sirius Orion Black, si je me souviens bien.

– Ravie de vous revoir Mademoiselle Abby Alexandra Victoria Lucia Riddle.

– Reggie…

Un hululement retentit soudainement, et Abby reconnue facilement celui de Hedwige. La chouette de Harry. Ils l'avaient déjà retrouvée. Merlin merci…

Se posant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la chouette frotta son bec contre sa joue alors que de nombreux sons de transplanage retentissaient par la suite.

Un loup noir se retrouva subitement devant Abby. _Nickelas_. Il la protégeait encore et toujours. Alors que Harry prenait sa sœur dans ses bras, Draco s'avança vers le loup blanc, qui cachait sa fille derrière son dos.

Victoria serrait les dents, l'air menaçant.

– Ne vous attaquez plus jamais à ma fille.

– Victoria.

– Nous avons besoin d'aide. Besoin d'un refuge. De protection.

– Laissez-moi rire. Vous enlevez ma nièce, vous entrez dans son esprit pour lui faire croire que vous l'avez revendiqué… Et vous voulez que nous vous aidions ?!

Au mot « revendiqué », Nickelas grogna fortement, son regard se dardant sur l'homme qui avait enlevé sa louve, avant de se poser sur la petite fille derrière lui. Celle-ci s'approcha du loup-garou.

– Aralie.

Nickelas ne bougea pas, alors que la petite approchait une main de son museau. Il sentait une odeur… l'odeur de sa mère. Reprenant sa forme humaine en un clignement d'yeux, Greyback fronça les sourcils.

– Qui es-tu ?

– Marcus. Le frère cadet de ta mère.

– Et bien évidemment, plus personne ne peut nous dire si ce que tu racontes est vrai.

– Non, il y a quelqu'un. Un Black.

– Un Black ? Bellatrix Black ? _S'étonna Tom, alors qu'il voyait un homme s'approcher d'eux. Un instant, il crut voir Sirius._

– Regulus Arcturus Black.

– C'est impossible…

– Tout comme il était impossible que je sois en vie Tom. Et c'est pourtant le cas. _Souffla Victoria, regardant Regulus d'un œil méfiant._

Sirius se taisait depuis le début. Il ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas vu son frère mourir, mais il doutait franchement que ce soit lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Quand as-tu vu Bellatrix la dernière fois ?

– A la mort de notre mère.

– La personne la plus agréable que je connaisse.

– Abby. Ne commences pas. _Réprimandèrent Tom et Victoria, au même moment._

Il était difficile de le croire en vie.

Mais peut-être était-ce réellement lui, et qu'ils arriveraient à revivre ? A remonter le gouffre.

Pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'aide.

– Marcus, c'est ça ? _Le concerné hocha la tête._ Tu es l'Alpha de cette meute n'est-ce pas ?

– Depuis une semaine environ. Mon frère est mort durant une chasse lancée par le Ministère.

– Pardon ?! Une chasse du Ministère ?!

– Scrimgeour et Ombrage travaillent main dans la main il semblerait. Et nous sommes les cibles.

– Ma mère aidait les autres meutes. Nous allons donc aider la tienne.

La petite Aralie sauta soudainement dans les bras de Nickelas qui la réceptionna avec maladresse, surpris par cet élan de joie venant de la fillette.

– Vous allez vraiment nous aider ?

– A moins que vous ne soyez contre. Oui. _Assura Abby._ Vous voyez, il suffisait de demander.

– Nous vous revaudrons ce que vous faites.

– Plantez nous un couteau dans le dos, et nous vous lâchons sans aucune hésitation. C'est clair ? _Lâcha Tom, alors que Sirius discutait avec Regulus, un peu plus loin._

Le rire du brun retentit, et ils virent Sirius prendre son frère dans ses bras. Quand Bellatrix allait savoir que Regulus était vivant…

Réunir deux meutes, c'était en général le signe d'une alliance ou d'une réunion de famille depuis longtemps perdue. Dans ce cas présent, il s'agissait des deux propositions regroupées.

– Nous partons à la chasse.

– Tu veux aller où Abby ?

– Chasser Brown. Visiblement, l'un de ses loups l'a ramené ici, et elle empeste à des kilomètres à la ronde.

– On te la laisse petite louve.

Abby eut un sourire mauvais avant de prendre sa forme animagus et de se mettre à hurler à la lune.

…

 _Cours petit lapin. Cours vite et loin. Éloignes-toi de moi si tu le peux. Échappe-moi si tu le peux. Avant que mes crocs ne se referment sur ton petit corps frêle et ridicule._

Lavender entendait cela dans son esprit depuis une dizaine de minutes. Abby était déjà à sa poursuite.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Elle devait lui échapper. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle devait se sauver… Une ombre blanche passa rapidement devant elle. Si rapidement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Mais elle n'était plus là. Se retournant brusquement, Lavender fit face à une louve blanche.

La lionne laissa libre court à ses larmes, et tomba à genoux au sol. Se lamentant sur son sort et ce qu'elle avait fait, la rousse se confondit en excuses. Excuses que la louve n'accepta pas, au vu du grognement qu'elle entendait.

Sentant une forte poigne dans ses cheveux, Lavender leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait désormais face. Son regard était froid. Sans une once de clémence.

– Brown… Brown… Brown… Tu nous croyais au fond du gouffre n'est-ce pas ? Laisses-moi te dire une chose. Dobre doshli v ada. (Bienvenue en enfer).

…

… _A suivre…_

…

Bon, eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Voilà, voilà ! Au fait, je tiens à préciser que Children of Wolves est terminé !

Je vous dis au mois prochain ! Bisous !


	8. Chapitre VI: Draco Malfoy

Bonjour à vous mes petits loups !

Quoi ? Nous sommes bien mercredi non ? Oui, j'ai de l'avance, mais vu que la fiction est terminée, je peux bien vous faire cet honneur non ? *Il faut en profiter hein ! Elle est généreuse en ce moment !* Enfin bref !

 **RAR :**

 **'calyssa :** Bonjouir à toi ! *Oh mon dieu… ça recommence...*

Eh oui… Ronald a tué Fenrir, mais la meute s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Même si Abby est la meilleure pour la vengeance, quelqu'un d'autre est tout aussi bien placé, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ! *Ah non, le retour de la vraie !* Ahahahah ! Eh oouais ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre !

En ce qui concerne Harry, non seulement il s'inquiète pour son enfant, mais aussi pour sa sœur, parce qu'il sait comment elle est, et comment elle réagit dans des situations comme celle-ci. Ah Ombrage, cette douce Ombrage ! Tu l'aimes hein ? Non je rigole hein ! Personne ne l'aime de toute façon.

Et roh ! Lavender va faire mieux que regretter de s'être enfuie, ça tu peux en être sûre ! MAIS ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre ! Et Ronald… Disons que… Roh et puis je ne vais rien dire maintenant ! Tu verras bien au prochain chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas celui-ci !

Bonne lecture à toi, et ravie de te retrouver sur Lies ! Bisous !

 **MissFlo61** : Bonjour !

Ravie que tu adores :)

Et.. Je ne répondrais pas à cette question ! *ouais… Elle est sadique pour répondre aux questions, parce qu'elle n'y répond presque pas entièrement*

Bonne lecture à toi !

 **aurel8611 :** Hello !

Voici la suite que tu attendais ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Bishous et bonne lecture !

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Shalut shalut !

Non, je ne ferais pas mourir Abby ! Non mais ça va pas non ?! O.O Je ne pourrais pas faire mourir Abby, pas comme ça ! En ce qui concerne Regulus, j'ai prévu de faire quelques OS par la suite, pour avoir une sorte de continuité si on peut dire. Quant à Marcus, ce sera un peu pareil, mais on le retrouve au chapitre suivant.

Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours autant, bisous à toi et…

Bonne lecture !

 **Fin RAR **

Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser lire, et je vous dis, à bientôt pour la suite ! (début du mois prochain en fait)

Bisous les filles ! (et les gars aussi, évidemment!)

* * *

…

 _ **Children of Wolves**_

…

 _ **Chapitre VI : Draco Malfoy**_

…

* * *

30 Septembre 1994,

Hogwarts

Les noms venaient de tomber. Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cédric Diggory… Harry Potter.

Draco avait eu du mal à le croire. Le nom du Gryffon ne pouvait pas tomber, c'était impossible ! Pas lui. Ce tournoi était mortel, tout le monde le savait. Mais le brun n'avait pas le choix. Comme toutes les autres années d'ailleurs.

Dans le dortoir, le blond écrivait une lettre à sa meilleure amie, Abby Riddle, laissant Blaise, Pansy et Théodore discuter entre eux.

 _By',_

 _Je suppose que tu vas bien, et que tu es encore fourrée au lac ou à t'entraîner au Quidditch avec les autres. Tu sais que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroule à Hogwarts cette année ? Eh bien c'est le cas._

 _Les noms sont tombés ce soir. Et ils sont quatre. Pas trois. Quatre._

 _Le dernier, c'est Harry Monsieur Je Fais L'Intéressant Potter. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le directeur semble tellement… « Insurpris » que son nom soit apparu, comme si le vieux savait._

 _Ne refais pas de crise hein ! Ce n'est peut-être pas certain, mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec ton père, et ce qu'on raconte sur lui. Et j'ai de plus en plus de doute sur Weasmoche. Il est trop… Bizarre… La belette femelle aussi. Il n'y a que la née-moldu qui semble comme avant. Même si elle ne parle plus à Harry (pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom putain…), elle tente un minimum de l'approcher. Elle a peur de Weasley. C'est certain._

 _Au fait, j'ai appris que tu avais dormi avec Nickolaï Patrovisky hier soir. Ton père me l'a dit quand il a su que tu ne me répondais pas. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment ton ami, mais… Il calme tes crises nan ? Au pire, ça ne me concerne pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise à Nickelas Greyback..._

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles. « Petite fleur »_

 _D.M_

Le blond roula le parchemin, et se rendit dans le bureau de son parrain. Il toqua doucement à la porte, et attendit que Severus ne l'autorise à entrer pour pénétrer dans l'antre de la chauve-souris.

– Bonsoir Draco. Que veux-tu ?

– Tu vas voir Tom ce soir ?

– En effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Tu pourrais donner cela à Diaval en arrivant. Je sais qu'il a eu des nouvelles d'Abby aujourd'hui, et que cet oiseau de malheur n'est pas encore parti livré sa réponse.

– Diaval est un aigle royal. Tu ne lui as pas donné ce qu'il voulait, alors il t'a mordu. Logique. Draco ? Encore une chose ? _Souffla_ _Severus en voyant que son filleul n'était pas prêt de bouger._

– Tu as des nouvelles de Potter ?

– En quoi ceci te concerne ? Il est dans le Tournoi, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir.

– Mais tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que le directeur le laisse participer alors qu'il n'a que quatorze ans ? Je veux dire que, si ça avait été un autre que Potter, le directeur ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

– Je te le répète Draco. En quoi ceci te concerne ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais juré que tu t'inquiétais pour Potter.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais avoues que c'est quand même étrange…

– Nous ne pouvons rien faire Draco. Personne ne le peut.

Draco soupira, et finit par tendre le parchemin à son parrain afin qu'il le fasse poursuivre.

Il savait qu'il recevrait la lettre de sa meilleure amie le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment elle faisait cela d'ailleurs.

…

Le lendemain matin, alors que Draco prenait calmement son petit déjeuné en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy, les hiboux arrivèrent, et avec eux, Diaval. L'aigle royale noir de la famille Riddle.

Le blond ne tarda pas à ouvrir la lettre, et écarta son visage à l'ouverture. Une petite étincelle de lumière bleu-vert en sortit. Abby ne changera jamais. Toujours à espérer qu'il se prenne ce sort en pleine face.

– Encore un sort de couleur pour toi Dracichou. _Sourit Pansy, à côté de lui._

– Hum.

La brune ne s'en formalisa pas, et Draco pu commencer à lire sa lettre.

 _(Tu devrais t'appeler) Draco trop bien coiffé Malfoy,_

 _Je vais très bien. Enfin, aussi bien que je puisse me porter après une chute de dix mètres en tombant de mon balais. Merci les batteurs que j'ai comme coéquipiers…_

 _Pour le Tournoi, j'étais vaguement au courant. Je savais que Viktor Krum était à Hogwarts, mais pas qu'il y participait. Dis-moi Dray', tu ne t'inquiéterais pas pour ce petit Harry par le grand des hasards… ? Tu me parles de lui dans toutes les lettres, non pas que ça me dérange hein, mais dois-je te rappeler que, selon tes dires en tout cas, « Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de relation inter-maison » et patati et patata. Ce sont tes propres mots Draco._

 _Oui, j'ai dormi avec Patrovisky. Et non, ça ne te concerne pas. Et laisse mes crises de magie là où elles sont tu veux ? Tu sais que je déteste en parler, et que je déteste par-dessus tout qu'on me rappelle qu'un foutu loup-garou me fait du rentre-dedans._

 _Fais attention à toi. « Blondasse »_

 _A.R_

Draco sourit. Non, en effet. Abby Riddle ne changera jamais. Et il espérait qu'elle resterait comme cela.

…

24 Juin 1995

L'épreuve venait tout juste de commencer. Les quatre champions se tenaient devant leurs entrées respectives. Devant un labyrinthe géant, posé sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry et Diggory étaient les premiers à y pénétrer. Et Draco n'avait pas quitter le brun regard.

Ils attendirent encore longtemps, avant que Fleur Delacour ne revienne, seule. Viktor Krum ne tarda pas non plus. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Cédric dans le labyrinthe.

Draco n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'avait pas la patience, et tout autour du labyrinthe était calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

Il ferma les yeux, mais un « crac » de transplanage lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux.

La coupe de Feu était sur le sol, devant les gradins, et il entendit la voix de Fudge s'élever à travers des bruits d'applaudissement et de la fanfare qui résonnait dans les tribunes.

– Un gamin est mort Albus…

Un gamin…

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas Harry. Il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Harry. Pas _son_ Harry.

Puis il y eut une autre voix, avant que des cris d'horreur ne se fasse entendre.

– C'est mon fils ! C'est mon petit… C'est mon enfant !

Cédric Diggory. Un Hufflepuff de septième année. Ce n'était pas Harry.

Cependant, il vit _son_ Harry accompagner un professeur, Maugrey, en dehors du stade. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais. Surtout quand il vit Dumbledore les suivre en silence, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

…

Juillet 1996,

Manoir Riddle

La mort de Sirius Black venait d'être annoncée, et Abby n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, même si la nouvelle datait de trois semaines maintenant. Draco se doutait également dans quel état Potter devait être. Cependant, il venait aussi et surtout d'apprendre que son père avait été arrêté. Le Ministre de la Magie avait fini par croire toute cette histoire sur _Voldemort_ , et cela grâce aux manipulations de Dumbledore.

Mais par Merlin ! Comment toute la population sorcière pouvait croire en l'existence d'un monstre comme Voldemort, alors qu'il n'existait même pas ! Tom Riddle était un sorcier de haut-rang dans l'aristocratie sorcière ! C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas parfait, et quelque peu agaçant et cruel quand quelqu'un touchait à sa famille, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela ? Il avait perdu son fils, qui lui avait été enlevé, et sa femme avait été enfermée dans une prison espagnole ! Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre, alors qu'il n'avait plus que sa fille ?

Un son résonna derrière lui, et le blond en sursauta. Ce n'était que Nagini, le basilic de Tom. Tom qui ne tarda pas à arriver à sa suite.

– Bonsoir Draco.

– Monsieur Riddle.

– Comment va ton père ?

– Pas très bien… Comme s'il pouvait se sentir bien en étant à Azkaban.

– Je le ferais sortir Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela pour le moment. Je voulais de te demander si tu pouvais rester cette semaine. C'est possible ?

– Oui bien sûr. Je passerais du temps avec Abby… Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

– Je dois me déplacer à Durmstrang. Igor Karkarov, tu te souviens de lui ? Il pense être suivi, et je préférerais être avec lui. Juste au cas où.

– D'accord.

Le père d'Abby sortit de la bibliothèque, alors que Nagini allait se blottir contre le bois d'une des étagères.

Le blond finit par sortir à son tour, et se dirigea d'instinct vers les appartements de sa meilleure amie. Il entendait vaguement des sons de l'autre côté de la porte, et se décida à entrer sans même frapper. Quelle ne fut pas surprise quand il aperçut Abby à deux mètres du sol, en tailleur et avec Diaval sur l'épaule.

– Tu… médites…

– Je contrôle mon flux de magie. Avant que je ne tue quelqu'un par colère et par envie.

– Et par là… Tu parles de Bella ?

– C'est à cause d'elle que Sirius a traversé le Voile!

– Abby…

– Oui, je sais. Je dois me calmer.

La jeune fille finit par reposer pied à terre, et laissa le corbeau prendre place sur son bureau.

– Vivement la fin des vacances.

– Tu ne retournes pas à Durmstrang alors ? C'est officiel ? Hogwarts ?

– Hogwarts. Oui. La grande et prestigieuse école de Grande Bretagne.

– Avec un directeur fou ouais.

– Aussi. Mais il y a aussi un lac, et qui dit lac. Dit sirènes.

– Plutôt des Strangulots oui…

– Peureux.

Ils discutèrent de longues heures, avant que Dobby n'arrive dans un « pop » et ne leur dise que le dîner était prêt.

…

La nuit était bien avancée déjà, et Draco n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il se doutait qu'Abby non plus, alors il décida de rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, une fois sur le pas de sa porte, il su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra en silence, et comme il s'y attendait, son lit était défait, mais elle n'était pas là. En revanche, la lumière sous le pas de la porte en direction de la salle de bain montra qu'elle était là.

Il poussa doucement le battant et la vit. En larme, allongée toute habillée dans la baignoire. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il la retrouvait comme cela. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait avec un poignard dans les mains.

– Abby !

– Ne dis rien à papa…

– Je ne lui dirais rien… Laisses-moi m'occuper de ça. _Souffla le blond._

– Pas avec la magie Draco. Pas avec la magie…

Il s'accroupit alors près de la baignoire en soupirant, cédant, avec bandages et désinfectants à la main. Il surpris la brune à s'endormir dans cette position, et décida de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

…

29 Novembre 2007,

St Mungo's,

Draco n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt de son service, même quand il avait su que Harry avait admis à l'hôpital sorcier.

Il était 10 heures 10, et il avait enfin pu rentré dans la chambre de son époux.

– Bonjour beau brun.

Le dénommé sourit, un petit « paquet » dans le creux de ses bras. Draco embrassa le front de son époux, et baissa les yeux vers le petit.

Un petit garçon, avec une petite touffe de cheveux noir sur le haut du crâne.

– Il s'est déjà endormi on dirait.

– Dès qu'ils me l'ont posé dans les bras en réalité. Bienvenu dans la famille Gabriel Lucius Thomas Malfoy.

* * *

…

… _A suivre…_

…


	9. Chapitre VII : Children of Wolves

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Nous sommes le premier mercredi du mois d'Août et je vous annonce que la publication de Children of Wolves va bientôt touchée à sa fin puisque je vous poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre, sans compter l'épilogue qui suivra sûrement dans deux semaines.

Je répondrais ainsi aux reviews lors de la parution de l'épilogue, et je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toutes une très bonne fin de journée.

 _ **PS **_ : Si certains d'entre-vous souhaite avoir des informations sur Angel with the scabbed wings, sachez que je suis apte à vous répondre.

 ** _PS 2_ ** : Concernant Lies about Lies, je vous assure que je suis de retour sur son écriture, et que le chapire suivant ne va pas arriver avant Septembre cependant.

Moilà…

Bonne lecture à tous ! Je vous n'ems !

* * *

…

 _ **Children of Wolves**_

…

 _ **Chapitre VII : Children of Wolves**_

…

* * *

Avril 2007,

12 Square Grimaurd

Ronald avait réussi à s'échapper de sa cage quand les membres de la meute était revenu. Julian n'avait rien pu faire, ni même Bill, qui avait surtout empêché Ronald de tuer sa compagne en lui lançant un informulé.

Il avait couru sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de pouvoir transplaner et avait retrouvé ses parents, au Square Grimaurd, désert depuis une dizaine d'année.

Il avait tout raconté à ses parents, et ils avaient pu comprendre que la meute était fragile grâce à la mort de l'Alpha. Cependant, ni Molly ni Arthur n'avaient pu prévoir que ce serait leur dernier combat.

– Nous ne sortirons peut-être pas vivants.

– Mais nous les tuerons. Nous finirons ce que Dumbledore nous a demandé, quitte à en finir avec tout cela, nous ferons tout brûler.

– Nous sommes trop peu Ronald ! C'est de la folie.

– Il suffirait de les attaquer au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins. Une nuit de pleine lune. Et je peux demander à quelqu'un de tuer Roskova…

– De qui parles-tu Arthur ?

– Brett Travers.

– Le loup-garou blanc dont on a tué sa fille et son fils… Payons-le des milliers de gallions pour tuer Roskova. _Ajouta Molly._

Aucun des Weasley, ce jour-là, ne se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'ils allaient commettre en engageant cet homme.

…

30 Novembre 2007,

Forêt Allemande

Le jour venait de se lever ce matin là. Abby avait appris que son neveu était né vers les 10 heures la veille, et qu'il avait les yeux gris, et les cheveux de jais. Le parfait mélange de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

Il était en très bonne santé.

Cependant, depuis plusieurs semaines, tous les membres de la meute étaient sur le qui-vive. Une chasse aux loup-garous avait été déclarée dans toute l'Europe, et ils ne pouvaient se trouver en sécurité nul part.

Chaque jours qui passait était tenu dans la peur qu'on les découvre à leur campement.

Et ce jour-ci en particulier. De nombreux loups-garou disaient se sentir épier. La meute avait rassemblé plus de membres en quelques jours qu'en cinq mois.

Se déplaçant sans arrêt, ils avaient pu s'établir pendant un peu plus de deux mois dans une forêt Allemande. Mais les vivres commençaient à manquer, il fallait impérativement aller chasser.

Et les plus anciens s'étaient proposés en premier.

Cependant, même cela ne suffisait pas.

…

Nickelas et Abby étaient partis chasser ensemble. Mais ils avaient dû se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain et peut-être ramener plus de gibiers.

La louve blanche chassait un cerf dans une partie EST de la forêt quand un hurlement inquiétant retentit près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près d'elle.

Abby ferma les yeux, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le flanc gauche. Elle avait ressenti la morsure du loup-garou avec une telle intensité qu'elle avait cru mourir sur le coup.

Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à accompagner son époux à la chasse ? Pourquoi tenait-elle toujours à aller chasser alors qu'elle devenait fatiguée au moindre effort depuis quelques jours.

La pluie tombait à flot, et martelait durement le sol. L'orage se leva lui aussi, comme hurlant la douleur dont Abby était conquise.

Un autre hurlement retentit près de la jeune femme. Celui d'un autre loup-garou. Celui de Nickelas. Elle pouvait le reconnaître parmi des milliers sans jamais se tromper sur son identité.

Elle entendit vaguement le son d'un combat, tout près d'elle. Puis ce fut le silence, à nouveau.

Une masse de fourrure se colla contre son dos, et Abby reconnu l'odeur de son loup, mêlée à celle du sang et de la pluie. Cependant, elle ne put rester consciente plus longtemps, et s'effondra de fatigue sous la douleur de la morsure. La seule chose qu'elle parvint à entendre avant de sombrer fut la voix désolée de son mari.

– Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il va se passer petite louve… Tellement désolé…

…

Deux jours étaient passés, et Nickelas était à fleur de peau. Il avait une raison en plus de celle-ci. La pleine lune était dans moins de deux jours, et Abby ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Tom et Victoria venaient d'arriver et le loup-garou responsable n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot depuis sa capture. Les menaces de Victoria ne fonctionnaient visiblement pas sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réussi à rentrer dans son esprit. Il était « bloqué ».

Cet homme était bien plus qu'étrange. Il était grand, bien plus que la moyenne en tous les cas, comme Nickelas. Musclé, comme le montrait son torse à nu depuis deux jours. Et incroyablement beau garçon, comme le disait Victoria, même si elle le considérait comme l'ennemi. Beau garçon… Même avec la balafre qu'il avait sur le côté gauche du visage. Entaille qui barrait son œil gauche, et qui lui donnait un air encore plus dangereux. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi orangés que la couleur de cette pierre précieuse. L'ambre.

Des loups et animagus revenaient de la chasse, dont Becka et Bill qui étaient partis depuis deux jours, pour chasser le plus gros gibier possible, et ils avaient réussi à revenir avec trois gros sangliers, encore sanglant et dégoulinant de sang. En voyant l'état de panique et l'homme dans la cage improvisée, le lynx déglutit et recula de quelques pas.

– C'est impossible.

– Bonjour Becka.

– Tu le connais ?

– Je suis sa revendiquée.

– Merveilleux ! Vraiment ! Cet enfoiré a mordu Abby ! Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est un loup-garou maintenant à cause des conneries de ton loup ! _Cracha subitement Nickelas._

– Il n'est pas mon loup ! Il ne le sera jamais ! Il m'a revendiqué après avoir essayer de m'abattre !

– Voyons Becka, tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de reconnaissance.

– Pourquoi tu es ici ?!

– On me l'a demandé. C'était bien payé. Et ça m'a permis de voir à quel point cette meute est plus forte prévu. Et que ceux qui m'ont payé ont fait une très grave erreur qui va leur coûter la vie…

– Nevestulka t'a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Parfaitement.

– Ton nom ? Si tu en as un, évidemment.

– Brett.

– Abby, tu devrais te reposer…

– Je vais bien Nickelas. Je vais bien.

– Tu ne diras pas cela demain soir.

– J'en fais mon affaire Nickelas.

– Une louve animagus est déjà dangereuse. Mais imaginez un loup-garou blanc qui chasse une famille rousse pour protéger sa famille.

– Marcus, faites-le taire par pitié ! _S'écria Victoria._

– Non attends. Continue.

L'homme qui l'avait mordu se mit à sourire. Il savait bien plus de chose qu'il ne le laissait croire, et Marcus stoppa tout mouvement. Il avait appris comment fonctionnait la femme de son neveu, et il ne pu qu'en frémir.

Peu de personne osait s'attaquer à elle, alors si elle voulait une vengeance… Elle allait être plus que sanglante et violente.

– Je sais où ils se terrent. Et je vais vous aider.

– Tu veux nous aider ou nous planter un couteau dans le dos comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? _Lâcha Becka, les poings serrés._

– Je t'ai revendiqué pour une seule raison, lynx. Te sauver la mise. Ou le pelage, si tu préfères.

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu l'as fait pour lui sauver la vie, petit con. _Cracha Bill en s'approchant de la cage._

– Je ne veux pas que vous le croyez. Je veux que vous le sachiez. C'est tout à fait différent.

– Dis-nous où ils sont. Plus vite tu nous le diras, plus vite tu pourras peut-être aspirer à être libre. Brett. _Rappela Abby, à côté de ses parents._

Le loup-garou sembla réfléchir un instant. Un moment, la meute cru qu'il allait se taire, mais quand l'homme parla, la porte de sa cage s'ouvrit aussitôt pour qu'une louve blanche ne lui claque la gueule devant le nez, le faisant reculer au plus profond du trou dans le sol.

Aux paroles du loup, le sang d'Abby n'avait fait qu'un tour. Une part louve se révélait déjà, et l'homme le savait. Tout comme le reste de la meute.

– Ils ne peuvent pas y être. Sirius ne permettrait jamais cela.

– Peut-être pas Sirius, Tom. Mais Dumbledore, si. _Souffla Victoria._

– Il est mort.

– Mort ne veut pas dire : annulation des sortilèges. _Assura Brett._

– Où sont-ils ?

– Là où ils sont toujours.

Brett sourit alors que Becka et Bill se regardaient en comprenant la même chose.

– Ils sont tout autour de nous. Dans la forêt. Ils sont venu avec toi alors… Et attaqueront… ?

– Demain soir, pour la pleine lune. Je le répète. Une louve animagus est déjà dangereuse. Mais un loup-garou blanc qui chasse une famille rousse pour protéger sa famille, c'est d'autant plus meurtrier.

Abby repris forme humaine, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle tendit la main au loup-garou, qui la saisit sans trop réfléchir et se leva avec l'aide de Riddle.

Tom et Victoria, derrière leur fille, froncèrent les sourcils. De même que Becka, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui tendait la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je lui sauve la vie.

– Pourquoi ?! Il a failli te tuer Abby ! Si Harry était là, il l'aurait tué sur le champ.

– Harry est surprotecteur envers Abby, Tom… Et toi aussi. Elle n'est plus une petite fille. Elle est une louve maintenant. Elle fait entièrement partie de la meute.

– Ne te mêle pas de cela Nickelas. C'est bien à cause de toi qu'elle est ici !

– Stop ! Tous les deux. Si ce type m'a rendu loup-garou, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison. N'est-ce pas ?

– Tues-les.

La phrase de Brett posa un blanc dans le groupe. Même Nickelas et Marcus ne savaient pas pourquoi il leur demandait cela.

Pourtant, Brett semblait tellement sincère. Ces yeux ambrés s'étaient noircis à ses paroles, rappel d'un épisode douloureux. Même Becka en était touchée.

– Tuez-les pour les venger. _Reprit le loup._

– Les ? Qui ?

– Ma famille. Ma meute.

– Ton fils et ta fille… Johnny et Kayla. _Souffla Becka, se rappelant des enfants du loup._

– Ils ont été tués pendant une chasse. Par Ronald et ses parents eux-même. J'ai appris qu'ils avaient tenté de tuer leur propre fille. Ginerva Weasley. Ta compagne, je crois. _Assura Brett en fixant Julian, qui venait d'arriver._

– C'est qui celui-là ?

– Le loup-garou qui a mordu Abby. Il veut nous aider à abattre les Weasley.

– Becka, pars en reconnaissance dans la forêt. Bill, reste avec elle. Aide-la. Julian, tu restes dans le campement avec nous. Marcus, emmène Aralie, Fred, Ginny, Liam et Lisy avec toi. Mets-les en sécurité chez Severus et Sirius. Ils comprendront ce qu'il se passe. Mets les jeunes en sécurité.

– Nickelas et papa, vous mettez des sortilèges de sécurité autour du campement, au cas où ils attaquent plus tôt que prévu. _Continua Abby, avant que Brett ne se rappelle à eux._

– Et moi ?

Abby eut un sourire en coin, alors que Victoria la fixait, comme si elle avait compris ce que sa fille allait faire.

– Abby. C'est trop dangereux. Y aller, c'est du suicide.

– Aller où ? _S'enquit Tom, alors qu'il allait partir avec son gendre._

– Nous irons cueillir Ombrage demain. Directement dans son trou.

…

1er Décembre 2007,

Le Ministère était bondé de monde en cet après-midi en ce premier Décembre, et Dolores Ombrage était dans son bureau, comme d'habitude, avec de nombreux noms devant elle. Dont un qu'elle avait franchement envie de voir brûler devant elle. Cependant, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, pour aller s'éclater contre le mur à côté, la sous-secrétaire se crispa.

– Vous n'avez donc pas appris les bonnes manières dans votre… famille… _La voix du bonbon rose diminua soudainement en s'apercevant de qui elle avait devant elle._

En regardant derrière les deux arrivants, elle aperçu nettement les corps endormis des employés du Ministère, dont une dizaine d'Aurors hautement entraînés.

– Oh disons que je n'aime pas frapper les portes… Je préfère les briser. Comme les os des cerfs que je chasse la nuit.

Abby répondit avec une voix si calme que Brett en fut impressionné. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune louve allait être si calme, si… Patiente. Le loup ne soucia pas de Dolores et observa la pièce jusqu'à se planter devant deux têtes de deux jeunes loups-garou, accrochées au mur comme trophées.

Il déglutit, les yeux hurlant de rage.

– Brett ? _Appela doucement Abby._

– Vous avez accroché la tête de mes enfants comme trophées dans votre bureau… Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ! Aucun savoir vivre, aucune pitié, même pour vos ennemis ! Pourtant, il n'est pas dit qu'il vaut mieux faire la paix avec ses ennemis plutôt qu'avec ses amis ? Qu'il vaut mieux être proche de ses amis, et encore plus de ses ennemis ? N'est-ce pas Dolores ?

– Je ne… Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ! C'est une violation des lois du Ministère !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Abby fit craquer silencieusement ses doigts avant de coller son poing au visage d'Ombrage.

– Ma mère voulait vous voir mourir… Mais je crois qu'on va faire mieux que ça. Je vais demander à Brett, ici présent, de vous ramener au campement, de trouver ma mère, et… je les laisserais vous tuer à petit feu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce juste pour vous Dolores ?

– Vous êtes des monstres ! Des monstruosités qui ne méritent pas la vie ! Vous devriez être en enfer ! Vous violez toutes les lois du Ministère en vous en prenant à moi de la sorte ! Le Ministre lui-même en sera informé !

– Le Ministre ? Scrimgeour ? Oh je crois qu'il est indisponible pour le moment… _Sourit Abby en se décalant sur le côté, dévoilant le corps immobile du Ministre._

La jeune louve s'approcha d'Ombrage et la saisit par le col de son gilet rosâtre.

– A votre place, je ne ferais pas la fière.

Ombrage déglutit difficilement et ne put rien prononcer de plus quand les deux loups-garou transplanèrent avec elle.

Avec choc, elle comprit qu'ils avaient brisés tous les sorts de protection qu'avait le Ministère, et donc un anti-transplanage.

…

Victoria attendait le retour de sa fille et de ce Brett avec impatience.

Tom vint la rejoindre avec Nickelas quand ils eurent fini de placer des sorts d'alarmes et de détection de mouvement, alors qu'un son de transplanage résonnait près d'eux, suivi d'une voix. Celle d'Abby.

– Putain mais fermez-là…

– Vous violez les lois du Ministère ! Vous êtes des hors la loi ! Des parasites que le Ministère finira par éradiquer !

– C'est ça… M'man ! J'ai une framboise géante pour toi ! _Cria Abby, alors que ses parents et Nickelas arrivaient près de Brett et elles._

Un sourire profondément sadique se forma sur le visage de Vitoria se forma à la vue de Dolores, et Tom su qu'elle n'allait pas la tuer rapidement et sans douleur. Avant que la mère d'Abby ne dise quelque chose, leur fille rajouta.

– Je suppose que vous avez prévenu les Weasley de… notre présence au Ministère. Je l'espère en tout cas. Nous ne ferons pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. Ils mourront cette fois.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous tuer ! _Se rappela à eux Lavender au même instant._

– Bien sûr que si. Et je vous regarderais même vous entre tuer. Ronald va apprendre douloureusement que sa chère et tendre Lavender a couché avec Colin… Le petit blaireau des Gryffon. Franchement Brown… Il va te tuer lui-même. Sauf si tu continues de jacasser pour ne rien dire.

– Tu ne le laisseras pas faire…

– Oh que si.

Lâchant Ombrage au sol, qui s'offusqua, Abby se blottit dans les bras de son loup, qui lui assura que Lisy, Liam, Fred et Ginny allaient bien. Qu'ils étaient tous arrivés sains et saufs dans l'appartement de Severus et Sirius, et que Marcus était revenu vers eux pour les aider.

Soufflant de soulagement en fermant les yeux, la jeune femme sourit dans l'étreinte de son mari avant que Victoria ne parle enfin.

– Dolores Ombrage, vous allez souffrir. Douloureusement. Lentement. Mais sûrement.

S'en suivit un cri de douleur beaucoup trop aiguë, et bien d'autres suivirent.

Victoria ne lançait pas de Doloris, elle détestait cela. En revanche, la meilleure façon de blesser quelqu'un, c'était de s'attaquer à son mental. Elle lui envoyait des dizaines d'images de sa mort, imminente. Toutes différentes.

Toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tortures, Victoria se retira de l'esprit de cette vieille femme, et se tourna vers Brett, qui n'avait pas loupé une seule seconde. Il hocha la tête, approbation de quelque chose, et il vit Victoria relever Ombrage, alors qu'il prenait sa forme de loup.

– A votre place Ombrage je courrais vite.

Écarquillant les yeux, Ombrage fixa le loup, apeurée et se mit brusquement à courir maladroitement, hurlant au secours. Un secours qui ne viendra jamais.

Brett trottina quelques mètres derrière la forme rose au loin, et finit par combler la distance en accélérant. Il bondit du sol, et mordit dans le cou de cette hideuse femme. Il grogna contre le goût qu'elle avait, et finit par couper net la respiration de Dolores en lui arrachant la gorge d'un coup de crocs bien placé.

Si au début, le jeune homme avait voulu faire durer la chasse, son désir de vengeance avait fait l'impasse sur tout le reste. Sa famille et sa meute lui manquaient. Comment pouvait-il combler le vide qu'il ressentait désormais ?

Le loup regarda le sang couler du corps sans vie de Dolores Ombrage, son museau et son pelage blanc maculés de sang. Il finit par se tourner légèrement vers les jambes de Dolores, et entrepris sagement de lui retirer la jambe gauche. Elle n'en avait plus besoin de toute manière. Et elle avait encore… trop de membres.

Nickelas et Tom avaient regardé toute la scène, silencieux. Leurs femmes respectives s'étaient détournées, surtout Abby qui réprimait difficilement une envie de vomir qui se faisait de plus en plus présente depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée la veille. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Abby s'aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber, et que la pleine lune commençait à être haute à son tour.

Se retirant de l'étreinte de son mari, qui ne la retint pas alors que des hurlements se faisaient entendre au loin, Abby tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Le dos parsemé de craquement, et ses yeux brillants de plus en plus par la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Rapidement, la présence d'un loup-garou noir la réconforta. Son loup était là, pour la rassurer, la guider dans sa transformation.

Elle s'arqua soudainement, un cri silencieux dans la gorge, et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Victoria et Tom, les deux seuls à ne pas être loup-garous, observaient la scène. Très inquiets pour leur fille.

Pourtant, quand la louve blanche se retrouva complètement allongée au sol, arrêtant de geindre de douleur, ils ne purent que la trouver magnifique, et courageuse.

La louve qu'était Abby leva le museau et huma l'air avant de pousser un hurlement, que Nickelas suivit. Bientôt, celui de Brett, de Marcus et de Bill se joignirent aux leurs. Une seconde plus tard, les alarmes magiques sonnaient.

…

En entendant le son des alarmes alors que Ronald, Colin, Dean, Terry et les autres pénétraient dans le campement, ils ne purent que s'entre regarder et déglutir. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. C'était ce qu'avait dit Molly et Arthur, juste avant qu'ils ne partent finir le travail de Dumbledore.

Arthur et sa femme étaient devant, et rapidement, le groupe se retrouva entourer de loup-garou.

– Ron !

Lavender se tenait là, dans une cage qui était tenue par une femme que personne ne semblait connaître.

– Victoria Riddle, mère de Harry et Abby. Veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion jeune homme, mais… votre compagne, Lavender ici-présente, m'a fait part d'un événement très intéressant je dois dire…

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– L'écoutes pas Ron… C'est une folle. _Intervint Dean._

– Oh j'en doute fort Monsieur Thomas. Lavender est votre petite-amie, Monsieur Weasley… Dans ce cas expliquez-moi, pourquoi elle a forniqué avec Colin Crivey ?

– C'est un mensonge ! _S'injuria trop vite Colin._

Les sourires de Victoria et de Tom s'intensifièrent, alors que Becka arrivait sous sa forme animale. Un grand feu éclaircit soudainement le campement, et ils purent voir combien de loup-garou étaient présents.

Greyback, Riddle, Brett, Bill, ce Julian, et un autre qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Mais aucune trace de Harry et des Malfoy, ni de Snape ou Black. Mais un loup pour chacun d'eux.

– Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Mais ceci est une histoire de loup-garou. Pas de famille. En revanche, attaquer un soir de pleine lune… C'est inconscient…

Ronald déglutit en croisant le regard vert de la louve blanche, juste en face de lui. Nickelas était en face de son père, et grognait sans fin. Brett face à sa mère, la gueule déjà gorgée du sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Bill face à Terry. Becka face à Dean. Julian face à Colin.

Ils étaient tous ciblés. Tous morts.

Pourtant, Ron tenta l'inespéré, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, une mâchoire se referma douloureusement sur sa jambe. Riddle l'avait mordu !

Ce fut comme un signal. Les autres loups se jetèrent sur leurs proies respectives, et ils entendaient nettement Lavender hurler avant que son cri ne cesse brusquement. Tom s'était retourné vers elle, et avait simplement lancé un sort de coupure légèrement vicieux directement sur sa gorge.

– C'est pour avoir tenté de faire tuer ma fille. Pétasse.

Terry était vite mort, tout comme Dean. Seuls les Weasley et Crivey étaient encore conscients. Brett mâchouillait soigneusement le bras de Molly, au bord de la mort, alors que Nickelas entaillait simplement la peau d'Arthur. Il jouait avec lui. Il voulait lui montrer l'erreur qu'il avait fait en tuant sa mère. Finalement, il finit par mettre fin à sa vie en lui mordant le torse, pour en faire sortir son cœur d'un coup de patte particulièrement violent.

Julian, quant à lui, s'attaquait tranquillement à Colin. Il lui parlait dans sa tête. Lui racontant des insanités, mais surtout…

 _« Je suis heureux de t'apprendre que ta chère et tendre Cho Chang a refait sa vie avec un sorcier de bas étage. Et c'est lui qui élève ton fils. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Qu'elle voulait te voir mort pour avoir couché avec Lavender. »_

Le loup-garou finit par sauter à la gorge du blaireau qui pleurait presque toutes les larmes de son corps, tant la douleur était insupportable et douloureuse. Julian s'en délectait.

Alors que Ronald… Ronald avait commencé à fuir, une jambe broyée par les griffes d'une louve blanche en quête de vengeance. Il n'allait pas loin, évidemment, mais Abby voulait le laisser vivre, pour laisser Nickelas s'occuper de l'assassin de son père. Alors Abby le chassait à son rythme.

Ron courrait, jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde paire de mâchoire ne s'écrase contre sa nuque. Nickelas était arrivé, et après avoir donné un léger coup de langue à sa compagne, il claqua ses crocs devant la gorge de Ronald, qui était tombé au sol sous le choc.

Le roux avait eu ce qu'il voulait finalement. « On récolte ce que l'on sème » disait le dicton. Il avait semé la mort. Il récoltait la mort. Mais pas celle qu'il espérait.

Les membres de la meute se rassemblèrent autour du cadet mâle Weasley. Ronald était encore en vie, mais cela n'allait pas durer plus longtemps. Tous se mirent soudainement à grogner contre lui alors qu'il se ratatinait sur lui-même. Son tibia était à vif, l'os protubérant et parfaitement visible.

Quand il entendit une voix dans sa tête, il comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, et il se mit à geindre. Demandant pitié, et clémence.

« _Tu te souviens Ronald, je t'avais bien dis que je te ferais la peau. Rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dit, dans la salle commune des serpents il y a plusieurs années. « Tu es entré sur le terrain de chasse des serpents, et crois-moi, si tu tentes quelque chose contre l'un d'entre nous, je te ferais la peau. En personne. » Tu t'en rappelles n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le roux déglutit. Il comprenait peut-être enfin à quel point il avait fait une énorme erreur en s'attaquant à cette meute. Regardant au loin, il aperçut le cadavre encore sanglant de Dolores Ombrage. Ils l'avaient mâchouillé, dévoré. Déglutissant à nouveau, Ronald se mit à fixer la seule louve du groupe. Observer Abby, et lui parler pourrait peut-être la calmer.

– Pitié… Ayez pitié de moi… J'ai fait des erreurs… Je le reconnais… Je vous en prie… Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi… Pitié…

Victoria se mit à regarder sa fille, et su rapidement qu'elle n'allait pas céder cette fois, surtout quand elle montra les crocs.

– Vous vous êtes attaqués à la meute de ma fille Ronald. Elle n'aura aucune clémence pour vous. Le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour a été pris en charge à St Mungo's, mais il n'y restera pas vivant longtemps. Lucius va reprendre sa place de Premier Ministre, et personne ne l'en empêchera.

– Je vous en prie… Je partirais… Loin… Je ne reviendrais plus… Je vous le promets !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose ou implorer encore une fois leur pitié, Abby et son époux fondirent sur lui pour lui arracher la gorge d'un seul coup de crocs.

Tout était terminé maintenant.

La pleine lune était encore très haute dans le ciel, et les loups levèrent le museau vers lui avant de hurler à la pleine lune, alors que Victoria et Tom se prenaient dans leurs bras.

Ils pouvaient enfin vivre comme bon leur souhaitait. Plus personne ne leur fera du mal. Plus personne ne s'attaquera à leur famille désormais.

Nickelas s'approcha de sa compagne et lui lécha tendrement le museau, retirant ainsi le sang qui maculait son doux pelage blanc.

…

2 Décembre 2007,

Appartement de Severus et Sirius

Fermant les yeux en soufflant sur sa tasse de café, Severus attendait patiemment que les loups n'arrivent. Les enfants dormaient dans la chambre de leur fils, David, et Harry et Draco les avaient rejoints dans la nuit, avec le petit Gabriel.

David était une bénédiction selon Severus. Il avait sa passion pour les potions, mais aussi et surtout le caractère rieur de son époux.

Sirius était une véritable tête brûlée, et il adorait montrer et raconter toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites lors de ses années d'études à Hogwarts. Severus soupira. Son mari était irrécupérable, mais il l'aimait comme cela. Et leur fils encore plus. Alors quand celui-ci sortit de sa chambre, les yeux encore ensommeillés, il ne put que se rappeler du jour de sa naissance. Le plus beau jour de sa vie, et le plus douloureux pour les fesses de Sirius… Ceci le fit sourire, et David ne le manqua pas.

– A quoi tu penses ?

– Au jour de ta naissance fiston.

– En fait non… Je ne veux rien savoir ! Papa Siri' m'a dit qu'il avait eu atrocement mal, alors… Je ne veux rien savoir.

Des sons de transplanages intempestifs résonnèrent devant la porte de l'appartement, et Severus fronça les sourcils. Il était 10 H du matin, et les autres dormaient. Sirius était encore sous la douche, et Harry et Draco étaient endormis sur le canapé, Gabriel entre eux deux.

Prenant sa baguette, Severus se leva, demandant à David de rester derrière lui, et commença à ouvrir quand une petite tête châtaine se retrouva brusquement devant lui, sautant dans les bras d'Abby.

– Maman !

– Bonjour mon petit ange.

Le groupe de loup-garou rentra dans l'appartement et Abby entreprit de réveiller son frère et son meilleur ami en leur murmurant quelque chose.

– Les Weasley nous ont capturé, et nous sommes tous morts… Alors debout.

Draco fut le premier à réagir, et bondit sur ses pieds pour finalement lancer un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, qui avait un trop grand sourire, pendant que Harry dormait encore, pas décidé pour une mornille à se réveiller maintenant.

Cependant, ce qui sauta aux yeux du blond fut les traces de sang qui maculaient la peau de tous les loups présents. Sirius arriva à ce moment précis, et il prit immédiatement sa filleule dans ses bras, sans manquer le sang qui tachait la peau des loup-garou.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

– Ils ont tenté de nous attaquer cette nuit. Mauvaise idée quand on sait que c'était la pleine lune, et qu'une certaine louve blanche est devenue un loup-garou la journée d'avant. _Assura Julian, un sourire en coin._

– Abby ? Tu es… ? _S'inquiéta Sirius, alors que Severus sourit._

– Un loup-garou maintenant, effectivement. Ma petite louve.

Ce fut Nickelas qui répondit à la place de sa compagne, alors que celle-ci revenait avec leur fille dans les bras, tout juste réveillée mais déjà très joyeuse de voir sa maman, Fred accroché à sa jambe, alors que Ginny riait doucement de la scène, avant de sauter dans les bras de son mari.

Bill et Becka manquaient à l'appel, mais ils avaient une bonne raison. Ils surveillaient Brett qui avait voulu retourner au Ministère pour récupérer ce qu'il restait de ses enfants, et lui avaient proposé de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide quoi faire.

Becka avait finalement compris pourquoi il l'avait revendiqué. Menacée de mort par la chasse, Brett n'avait pas eu le choix, et pour la protéger il l'avait revendiquée. Pour la garder à l'œil, et à l'écoute. Brett savait que la jeune femme n'était pas sa compagne d'âme, mais il savait aussi que le loup qui l'était, était un membre de la meute Greyback. Et Bill et elle avaient, en quelque sorte, forgé le lien grâce à la menace des Weasley. Un mal pour un bien…

– Nous allons tous bien. En revanche les Weasley et Ombrage… Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant. _Sourit Victoria, la main dans celle de son amant avant de regarder son fils et son petit-fils, toujours endormis._ Il est l'heure de se réveiller petit serpent…

En murmurant ces mots, Victoria regarda son fils papillonner des yeux avant que ceux-ci ne s'ouvrent en grand, calant un peu plus Gabriel contre lui.

– Tout est fini.

La petite Aralie, présente depuis le début, sourit grandement, et se retourna vers son père.

– On va rester avec eux hein ? Dis oui… Je veux rester avec Freddy et Liam… Et Lisy…

Marcus sourit. Évidemment qu'ils allaient rester avec eux. Aux paroles d'Aralie, Nickelas s'accroupit face à elle, lui prenant doucement les mains et murmura.

– Vous êtes de la famille, toi et ton père. Vous faites partie de la meute. Et tu es ma cousine. Comment pourrais-je ne pas te garder avec moi ? _Finit-il en plaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Aralie, qui lui tombait devant les yeux._

– Nous sommes tous une famille. _Rajouta Abby._

…

… _A suivre…_

…

* * *

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour l'épilogue !  
Bishous les gens ! Je vous ch'ems !


	10. Epilogue

… Euh…. Salut ?

Oui, je sais… ça fait un mois ! Mais vous savez, avec les vacances, la rentrée et tout ça, bah… J'ai oublié de publier ?

Donc pour faire plus simple, je m'excuse, et pour me faire pardonner, je vais même publier le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction ! (Angel with the scabbed wings… Oui oui, encore une musique de Marilyn Manson ! Je sais ! )

 _Enfin… Je ne vais pas faire de RAR, mais je vais vous faire passer un message :_

JE VOUS AIME PUTAIN O.O

Même si je n'ai pas eu autant de reviews sur COW que sur COC, bah je vous aime quoi O.O Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir qu'une fiction peut à ce point être lue !

En bref, je vous n'ems !

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Épilogue**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

24 Décembre 2015,  
Forêt Interdite

La pleine lune était cette nuit. Abby regardait son fils s'entraîner avec son père et sa fille avec Becka.  
Liam avait désormais 13 ans, et il était déjà un très beau jeune homme. Son loup était gris, un mélange entre le blanc et le noir de ses parents. En revanche, Lisy c'était différent. Âgée de 8 ans, la jeune fille se retrouvait souvent sous sa forme de louve quand ils accueillaient des membres d'autres meutes, et principalement celle de Kelly.  
L'Alpha de cette meute était une femme. Une femme qui dirigeait une dizaine de loups, sans compter les petits, avec une patte de fer. Son fils, Joshua, avait 10 ans environ, et il jouait souvent avec Lisy. Beaucoup trop souvent…

Becka prenait le temps d'expliquer à sa fille comment bien chasser, alors que Nickelas apprenait à Liam comment bien se battre. Ils y allaient doucement, évidemment. Mais ils devaient bien apprendre un jour, au cas où ce qu'il s'était passé 7 années plus tôt ne se reproduise. Personne ne l'espérait. Et ils savaient que cela n'allait pas se reproduire. Plus jamais personne ne s'en prendrait à eux, Abby s'en faisait la promesse tout en observant les membres de sa meute.

En ce jour spécial, ils avaient tous passé la journée avec leur famille. Tout le monde était présent, et quand Harry avait annoncé qu'il attendait un autre enfant, Draco en avait recraché son vin sous le rire de leurs parents et surtout d'Abby. Enceint d'à peine trois semaines, Harry n'avait encore rien dit à personne. Même pas à sa petite sœur. Mais elle était heureuse pour lui. Et lui était heureux pour elle. Heureux des deux neveux et de la nièce qu'il avait.

– Maman...?  
– Oui mon cœur ?

Se penchant vers le petit garçon âgé de 3 ans, Abby le prit dans ses bras en souriant. Son fils était né le 23 Décembre 2012. Un autre cadeau du ciel. Son petit Ryan Fenrir Sirius Greyback.

– Tu peux me conter comment tati Gin' et tonton Julian she shont rencontrés ? Et aussi comment tonton Ry' et tonton Dray'… _Demanda le petit garçon, son pouce dans la bouche._  
– Tu veux l'entendre encore une fois ? Tu sais, ce serait plus simple de tout te raconter une seconde fois…  
– Voui !

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère avec envie, et impatience, de ses yeux verrons. Lançant un regard vers Ginerva et Julian, assis sur le sol en riant, et Fred à côté d'eux qui les regardait d'un œil noir, Abby s'approcha d'eux. Elle posa son petit dans les bras de sa marraine, et Ginny lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

– Ryan, ici présent, souhaite entendre encore une fois comment toi et ton loup vous vous êtes rencontré.  
– Il n'est pas MON loup ! _S'offusqua Ginerva en levant les yeux au ciel._  
– Je croirais entendre quelqu'un d'autre... _Souffla Nickelas à l'oreille d'Abby, qui eut un sourire en coin._  
– Tu n'es pas MON loup, Nickelas. Tu es mon loup-GAROU. C'est totalement différent.  
– Bien sûr...  
– Maman !

Abby se tourna vers Fred et Liam, qui étaient prêts à sauter sur Lisy d'une seconde à l'autre. Prenant son fils aîné par les épaules pour le retenir alors que Becka rejoignait Bill, qui revenait de chasse, la louve blanche murmura à son oreille.

– Ne jamais s'attaquer à sa famille, Liam. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
– Non... Pourquoi maman ?  
– Parce que nous savons qu'on sera attaqué. Nous sentons la magie de notre famille près de nous. Tu demanderas à ton oncle quand tu le verras.  
– C'est pour ça que tonton Ry' n'arrête pas de se chamailler avec tonton Dray ? Parce qu'ils s'attaquent ?  
– Non, ça ce sont les hormones de Harry. Post-naissance je crois...

Nickelas se mit à rigoler brusquement, et il reçut un regard noir de sa femme.

– Les hormones post-naissance ? Sérieusement Abby ! Tu es une louve, et même après la naissance de nos enfants, et même encore maintenant d'ailleurs, tu les maternes comme si on allait te les arracher.  
– Évidemment mon chéri ! Ce sont mes enfants. Les enfants de deux loup-garou. D'une Roskova Riddle et d'un Greyback.

Nickelas Greyback leva un sourcil, les bras croisés sur son torse, et finit par embrasser les lèvres de son épouse.

– Faites pas ça devant nous par pitié !

Ginny et Julian se mirent à rire joyeusement, la main de son homme posée sur son ventre arrondis. La renarde allait avoir des jumeaux dans quelques semaines. Deux petits renardeaux.

La meute Greyback allait encore s'agrandir.

…

Nuit du 24 au 25 Décembre 2015,

Appartement de Severus et Sirius,

– Severus ! Je te prie de rappeler à ton fils de ne pas tester ses potions sur moi !

– Cette couleur te va pourtant à ravir Black. _Renchérit le potioniste, retenant son rire du mieux qu'il put._

David arriva, tout guilleret, et présenta la fiole à son père, qui releva les yeux de son chaudron, alors que son papa fulminait de l'intérieur.

– Sirius… Tu as prévu de sortir cette semaine… ?

– Je devais aller voir Abby. Pourquoi ?

Severus ne répondit pas, et lui tendit la fiole. Ne pouvant réprimer son rire un peu plus, il éclata dans la pièce de leur appartement à Hogwarts en même temps que leur fils, alors que le visage de Sirius blanchissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

 _« Invention de Gred et Forge. A manier avec précaution… Peut-être que le chien sera mignon en rose fushia en fait… »_

…

25 Décembre 2015,

Manoir Malfoy-Riddle

Harry peinait à se réveiller quand Gabriel et ses jumeaux lui secouèrent l'épaule pour lui demander de se lever, les cadeaux de Noël étant devant le sapin depuis l'aurore.

Draco l'attendait, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte parentale, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Le brun finit par se lever, et prit la plus jeune de ses enfants dans ses bras, tandis que Draco prenait l'autre. Gabriel courant déjà dans les escaliers pour retourner au salon, Abigail et Tommy se pelotonnaient contre leurs papas.

Les jumeaux Malfoy-Riddle étaient nés en 2012, tout comme Ryan, le petit dernier de la sœur de Harry. Abby vivait une vie merveilleuse, entourée de sa meute et de son époux, ainsi que de ces trois enfants, Liam, Lisy, et Ryan.

Arrivant devant l'entrée de la pièce, le brun fut soudainement prit d'un doute. Il déposa sa fille au sol, qui courut jusqu'aux cadeaux, alors que Draco avait un sourire en coin trop peu discret. Le blond lui tendit une lettre, et il reconnut facilement l'écriture de sa sœur sur le dessus.

 _Joyeux Noël à toi,_

 _Harry Ryan Alexandre Thomas Riddle_

Suspicieux, le brun ouvrit lentement la lettre, et vit rapidement un faisceau rosâtre se diriger vers son front. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter, celui-ci le frappa de plein fouet, et Harry entendit surtout le rire de Draco devant lui.

 _« Tu t'es fait avoir mon frère. Mais Draco aussi. Regarde-le. Sort de couleur téléguidé… Merci Gred et Forges pour cette petite invention. »_

Sachant que le rire de son mari ne s'arrêterait pas, il lui fit lire la lettre, et il se mit à courir vers le premier miroir qu'il pouvait trouver, alors que Harry se mettait à rire.

Ils étaient assortis pour sortir le soir de Noël au moins… Avec des cheveux en mode guirlandes de Noël clignotante.

 _« Gred et Forges vous remercie d'avoir utiliser nos inventions. »_

…

26 Décembre 2015

Ministère de la Magie,

Bureau du Premier Ministre

La veille, c'était Noël, et Lucius ne travaillait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'était le lendemain de Noël. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Tom de prendre ce poste au Ministère ! Il traitait des affaires intéressantes, comme les lois sur les créatures magiques, et l'emprisonnement des chasseurs de loups-garou, c'était vrai. Mais par Merlin ! Pourquoi des dizaines de midinettes se présentaient devant sa porte en lui disant qu'elles étaient amoureuses de lui depuis toujours ?!

Même Narcissa riait de la situation, il le savait très bien ! Il l'avait entendu rire sous cape lors du repas de Noël la veille au soir ! Et il était certain que deux roux en particulier n'étaient pas innocent face à cette histoire.

Une lettre, ou plutôt une note sur son bureau lui confirma son hypothèse…

 _« J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas de tester des nouvelles potions de filtres d'amour en votre nom,_

 _Vos très dévoués Forge et Gred, actuellement indisponible pour une durée indéterminée »_

Lucius allait les tuer… Tous les deux.

…

Fred et Georges Weasley avaient été deux étudiants fauteurs de troubles à Hogwarts durant leurs études. Les jumeaux de la famille Weasley, bien qu'étrange cela puisse paraître, avaient été on ne peu plus ravis lors de l'annonce de la disparition tragique de leurs parents et de Ronald.

S'entre regardant quand un patronus se présenta devant eux, dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. La louve face à eux semblait sourire sadiquement.

– _Faites-moi plaisir les gars, et faites une plaisanterie à mes parents. Ma mère ne pourra pas s'empêcher de rigoler face à la tête de mon père. La louve blanche vous salut, et espère que Luna s'occupe bien de Brett. Il le mérite._

Fred observa la louve en fronçant les sourcils.

– Dis-moi Forge, et si on utilisait les bonnes vieilles pastilles de gerbe ?

– Ou le bon vieux marécage portable… Cette très cher Victoria ne sera peut-être pas ravie de voir le bureau de son mari dans cet état…

– Mais ils auront le temps de faire de nombreuses choses ! _Reprirent les jumeaux en même temps._

Puis ils se remirent à fixer le patronus d'Abby, toujours face à eux.

– Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que le grand méchant loup à dévorer le petit chaperon rouge… Et qu'ils attendent une portée de louveteau dans peu de temps ? Ils sont quand même ensemble depuis quatre ans maintenant…

Fred fit un signe négatif de la tête. Non. Personne ne le dira ! Foi de Weasley !

– Retourne voir ta maîtresse et dis-lui que…

– Qu'il va y avoir de nouveaux louveteau dans la meute ! _Hurla Hermione du haut de la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley._ Karly ! Descends de cette balustrade ou maman ne va pas être contente !

– Daniel, arrête d'appuyer sur ce bouton, elle va fonctionner sans arrêt ! _Réprimanda Blaise._

Le patronus d'Abby disparut dans une légère brise et une fumée blanche, comme elle était apparue, alors que la nouveauté des Weasley résonnait dans la boutique.

– POUSSE RIKIKI ! Le bonbon qui vous prend aux tripes !

 ** _…_**

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _…_**


End file.
